James Sirius Potter en Hogwarts ¡corran!
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: En este momento Hogwarts entera odia a James Sirius Potter. Todos por una razon diferente y todos por culpa de Rita Skeeter.
1. ¿Que pasa si quedo en Slytherin?

Otra vez yoooooooooo

**Otra vez yoooooooooo! Viva Dios! Al fin me quitaron ese asqueroso y pútrido castigo (así lo llame). Este es el post de El nacimiento del primer Potter Weasley ya que muchas personas me lo pidieron. Nada de esto es mió todo es de la asesina en serie de J.K Rowling.**

_**La noche antes de partir**_

-Papá…

-¡Ya James me has preguntado eso toda la semana!- exclamó Harry irritado. Toda la semana James Sirius Potter Weasley, le había preguntado a su padre que le pasaría si quedaba en Slytherin, Harry simplemente respondía que nada pero el niño seguía preguntando. El día anterior había sido el colmo ya que James se había escabullido a las 3 DE LA MAÑANA hacía el cuarto de sus padres a preguntarles.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo quería saber, perdón- dijo el pelinegro. James era la viva reencarnación de su abuelo y nadie lo podía negar, a excepción de que James no tenía anteojos eran dos gotas de agua- ¿alguien de la familia ha ido a Slytherin, papá?-

-No- dijo Harry, y al ver la cara callada de James se relajó creyendo que su tormento había terminado pero, para su desgracia, el niño de 11 años empezó a gritar histérico y a pasearse por todo el comedor como un león enjaulado

-¡Si vez! ¡Si quedo en Slytherin seré la deshonra de los Potter y ese papel le toca a Albus!- gritaba

-¡Oye!- se quejó su hermano Albus, Albus era un niño de 9 años que apenas cursaba 4 de primaria. De ojos verdes esmeraldas, lentes redondos y cabello azabache, pero a diferencia de su hermano, padre y abuelo su cabello era liso como la seda. James siguió gritando histérico sin escuchar las quejas de su hermano.

-¡Ya se! ¡voy a amenazar al sombrero seleccionador de tirarlo a una de esas cosas muggles que despedazan las frutas!-

-¿Hablas de una licuadora?- Intervino su padre

-Si eso, entonces el sombrero va a tener tanto miedo que me va a mandar a Gryffindor de inmediato ¡si! ¡Es un plan aprueba de fallas!- dijo con cara digna de un psicópata

-Hay una falla en tu plan "genio" no puedes meter a el sombrero seleccionador en una lucuadora- dijo Lily la menor de los Potter, era pelirroja de labios carnosos y ojos grandes color marrón, en conclusión: era una Ginny miniatura

-Deja de ser aguafiestas Lily, no arruines mi fantasía- lloriqueo James- y es LICUADORA-

-Eso dije- dijo Lily con orgullo, lo único que la hacia una autentica Potter era que nunca aceptaba que se equivocaba

-Dijiste lucuadora no licuadora- molesto James

-Dije licuadora-

-Lily, acepta que todavía eres una bebita que no habla bien, el primer paso para superar algo es la aceptación- dijo James con un aire de superioridad

-Yo ya te voy a dar algo que te va a ser aceptar…- dijo ella apretando los dientes, se le iba a tirar encima pero su padre la agarro a vuelo

-Lily, no golpees a tu hermano-

-¡Ja!- se burlo James

-James no molestes a tu hermana-

-¡Ja!- se burló la pelirroja

-¡YA!- gritó Harry harto de las peleas de sus hijos. Aunque le doliera decirlo (o más bien pensarlo) se aliviaba que James partiera a Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente- los dos a su habitación-

-Esta bien papá- dijeron los dos cabizbajos- ¡todo es tu culpa!- gritaron desde sus habitaciones y tiraron la puerta tan duro como pudieron

-Un día de estos me van a volver loco- dijo Harry sobándose la cien

-Tranquilo papá, mañana descansarás- dijo Albus con una sonrisa y subiendo las escaleras- aunque, medio mes después vas a estar deseando que James vuelva-

-Si, tienes razón hijo, buenas noches-se despidió

-Buenas noches papá-

-Harry, ¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Ginny a su esposo

-Lily y James en su habitación despotricando contra cada uno y Albus ya se fue a dormir-

-Ah, hoy fue día tranquilo ¿cierto?- dijo la pelirroja divertida

-Si, eso creo, vamos a dormir, mañana se va James, y estoy seguro que no se irá hasta que me pregunte que le pasará si va a Slytherin-

-Jajajajajajaja- se largó a reír Ginny- jajajaja que bien lo conoces-

A media noche una pequeña pelirroja se escabulló a la habitación de su hermano mayor, no para hacerle una broma, sino para despedirse, porque aunque le costara admitirlo lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y entro en puntillas, se dirigió hacia la cama de James y lo empezó a zarandear suavemente.

-James- susurro tocándole un hombro con el dedo índice- James-

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Ya es de día?- dijo el mas dormido que despierto. La pelirroja se tiro a abrazarlo con las lágrimas rodándole por los ojos- Lily, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quién murió?- preguntó el preocupado por la salud mental de su hermana

-No es nada- dijo ella calmándose- solo me quería despedir (de manera decente, sin que nadie me viera) te voy a extrañar mucho-

-¿En serio te sientes bien?- dijo el mas en broma que preocupado

-¡Que sí!- dijo ella- ¿puedo dormir contigo?-

-Claro ven pero…-

-No le voy a decir a nadie, ¡puaj!- dijo ella con cara de asco pero aun así sonriendo

-Esa es mi hermanita- y se recostó otra vez

**¿Qué les pareció? Dígname para continuarlo, cuando tenga al menos 3 reviews lo continuo. Un beso para todos!**


	2. La partida

Lo continuo

**Lo continuo! Lo continuo! 5 reviews en tan poco tiempo que felicidad!! Bueno estoy inspirada no me culpen, 5 semanas sin escribir es demasiado para mi! (Tal vez por eso me castigaron) pero bueno no hablemos de cosas horribles y vamos por el fic!...casi se me olvida, ejem ejem: Nada de esto es mió todos los personajes fueron creados por la misma que los mata J.K Rowling… ahora el capi!**

_**La partida**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Esto es horrible hoy a la media noche se va a acabar el mundo, ven por favor!- gritaba Albus como un loco (N/A: Y todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como salió tan tranquilo en el capi anterior)

-¿Qué pasa Albus?- dijo Ginny frotándose los ojos somniolenta

-Lily y James están durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y no hay sangre- dijo Albus asustado (N/A: Esa es una muy buena excusa para que hasta la persona más fría del planeta pierda el control)

-¿Qué? Albus ¿seguro que no alucinabas?- dijo Ginny comprobando que si su hijo no tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura estaba normal- tengo que ver esto-

En efecto Lily y James estaban dormidos en el mismo cuarto, pero James se había caído de la cama (tal vez Lily no fue la noche anterior solo para despedirse)

-Esa mocosa me las pagará "James te voy a extrañar mucho" "¿Puedo dormir contigo?"- murmuraba James por lo bajo con voz chillona en ciertas partes. Tomo un respiro y grito a todo pulmón en el oído de su hermana- ¡LILY DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡VEN ACA IMBECIL!- grito la pelirroja furiosa empezando a corretear a su hermano

-¡Lily!- regaño su madre

-¡Lo siento mamá!- grito bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad- ¡JAMES VEN AQUÍ COBARDE! ¿¡Y QUIERES TERMINAR EN GRYFFINDOR!?-

-No parece una niña de 6 años- murmuro Albus aterrado

-Lo mismo digo yo hijo- dijo Harry apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación que estaba al lado de la de James

-Vengan vamos a hacer el desayuno- dijo Ginny divertida bajando las escaleras

-Auuuuuuuuuu Lily, Lily ¡me duele!- gritaba James con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo por el jalón de pelo que le estaba dando Lily

-Esa es la idea- siseo Lily triunfante

-¡Mamá! Auxilioooooo- dijo James

-Lily suéltalo, mira que en unas horas ya estarás tranquila- calmó Ginny. Entonces la cara de Lily se ensombreció, y corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación

-Esa loca no parece una niña- murmuro James- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-

-Como hoy es tu ultimo día en casa hasta navidad, waffles- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¡Si!¡Viva!-gritaba James

-Hijo, ¿Por qué crees que Lily se puso así?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable cuando terminaron de desayunar

-Yo que se, es una enana chillona- dijo James despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros (N/A: Que sensibilidad)

-¡Y tu un bruto!- grito Lily apareciendo por la puerta con los ojos rojos e hinchados con clara señal de que había llorado

-¡Hey! No me eches la culpa porque vives llorando todo el día- se quejó James insensiblemente

-¡Torpe!- gritó Lily furiosa y volvió a su habitación

-Que sensible eres James, las chicas te adoraran en Hogwarts- dijo Albus con sarcasmo poniendo un poco de miel en su waffle

-¿Y ahora que hice yo?- preguntó el niño

-Has que almenos una de tus neuronas resucite, Lily se puso triste ¿Cuándo? Cuando mamá mencionó que tú te ibas, y tú vienes y metes la pata diciendo que es una enana chillona… la conclusión es que te va a extrañar- dijo Albus mostrándole con las frutas todo

-¿Por qué Lily es la manzana y yo soy la fresa?- preguntó James sin prestar atención a lo que dijo su hermano

-Papá, lo perdimos- dijo Albus resignado levantando los brazos al cielo

-Niño torpe, ya veras- dijo James empezando a corretearlo por todo el comedor

-James alto ahí- detuvo su padre- lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que Lily te va a extrañar mucho y tu solo lo estas empeorando-

-Aaaaaaaaahhh…obviamente, nadie puede vivir sin mí en esta casa- dijo con orgullo. _"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan egocéntrico?"_ Se preguntó Albus internamente

-Ve y discúlpate con ella- ordenó Ginny, James estaba apunto de quejarse pero ella se le adelantó- Ve-

-Esta bien- gruño el ojiavellana, fue a la habitación de Lily y toco la puerta entonces la pequeña pelirroja abrió la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo secamente

-Disculparme, no debí decirte enana chillona, lo…lo…lo…

-Vamos torpe no es tan difícil- se burló Lily

-Lo siento- dijo James mímicamente

-Hubiera estado genial si te hubiera escuchado- ironizó Lily

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo dije! Tu puerta esta de testigo- exclamo James señalando la puerta rosa con cara psicópata

-Esta bien, esta bien no te preocupes- dijo ella divertida viendo la cara de su hermano. Dos horas después todos estaban en la estación de King's Cross en el anden 9 ¾ despidiéndose del mayor de los Potter

-Recuerda, pórtate bien- advirtió Ginny

-Claro mami- dijo James inocentemente, escondiendo la cola, el tridente y los cuernos

-James, recuerda, no importa que quedes en Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf o Ravenclaw, siempre te querremos- dijo Harry abrazándolo

-Aunque no creo que quede en Slytherin o Ravenclaw, ya que ahí se necesita inteligencia y astucia, pero tampoco podría en Hufflepuf ya que es un perezoso y en Gryffindor tampoco creo porque le tiene miedo a Lily, James creo que te devolverán a casa- se burló Albus

-Ven aquí enano del demonio- siseó James y empezó la persecución (N/A: ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Ejem ejem, continuemos con la historia). James estaba que alcanzaba a Albus, pero un carrito se interpuso en su camino chocando con el y como iba a tanta velocidad el carrito se voltio con James encima

-Auuu, ese enano peli liso me las pagará- murmuro James por lo bajo

-Oye ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica que traía el carrito con voz dulce

-Si, gracias- dijo James

-Ah bueno, entonces quita tu trasero de mi equipaje que necesito subirlo al tren- adiós la voz dulce

-Que genio, ¿de casualidad estuviste en un campamento de malgeniados?- se burló James ya de pie observando a la chica era de ¿cabello azul? Debía ser metamorfomaga, con ojos grises y alta

-¿Y tu de casualidad estuviste en un campamento de miopes?- contraatacó ella

-Ja-ja-ja – se rió sarcásticamente- que dulce eres, oye el azul te hace ver mas fea ¿sabías?- pero no contaba con que la chica le fuera a dar un puño por el "cumplido" (N/A: Le quiero poner mi carácter jijiji)

-Gracias, oye el rojo no es tu color, te queda mejor el verde- dijo ella y se fue con la cabeza en alto

-Ya veremos a quien le queda mejor el verde- siseo James- auuuu- dijo brotándose el ojo donde fue el golpe-si que pega duro- cuando volvió con su familia, Lily al verlo empezó a reír como loca- cállate pelirroja endemoniada-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó Ginny amenazante dispuesta a darle un golpe al que haya tocado a su bebe

-Una chica loca con la que me tropecé- dijo James pero se arrepintió de haber dicho la palabra "chica" en el momento que toda su familia empezó a reír

-Te- te golpeo jajajaja una chica jajajaja- decía Albus doblandose de la risa

-Hasta luego, los veo en navidad- dijo James molesto empezando a coger su equipaje

-Espera, es solo que no es tu día- dijo Harry- ven no estarás enojado con nosotros hasta navidad ¿o si?-

-Mmmm no- dijo James tras pensarlo un poco, entonces sonó el silbato de partida, entre el y su padre subieron el equipaje.

-Escríbenos- recordó Ginny abrazando a su hijo y luego besándolo en la frente

-Si, mamá ya basta me asfixias- dijo James soltándose del agarre de su madre

-James utilízalos bien- dijo Harry ocultando dos regalos que tenía para su hijo

-¿Qu…¡Gracias!- exclamó James eufórico de la felicidad al ver que su padre le estaba dando la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, los levanto al cielo, sintiendo la luz del solo iluminándolo solo a el junto con el coro de los Ángeles "¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!"- ya se lo que quiero ser… ¡un merodeador!-

-Que lastima que no tienes la inteligencia Potter- dijo la chica con la que se había tropezado entrando al tren, arruinando todo su sueño

-¿Y tu que sabes amargura en persona?- dijo James, pero al parecer fue muy lejos porque ella su volteo y James pudo jurar que vio fuego en sus ojos

-Mira Potter, que tu seas un imbecil que no sabe distinguir a un merodeador de un idiota no es mi culpa- siseo la chica que ahora tenía el cabello rojo escarlata. Entonces se volteó con la cabeza en alto dando zancadas y entró al tren

-¿Esa fue la que te golpeo?- preguntó Lily

-Si- gruño su hermano mayor

-Quiero ser como ella- dijo soñadoramente

-Gracias por lo que me toca hermana- ironizo James- bueno ya me tengo que ir… hasta luego papá, mamá, Albus y traidora-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- dijo Lily con sarcasmo. Entonces James entró al tren y asomo la cabeza por la ventana para despedirse de su familia por ultima vez- ¡les voy a mandar un inodoro como recuerdo!-

-No se te ocurra James Sirius Potter- advirtió Ginny señalándolo con el dedo. Pero entonces el tren dio la vuelta y la imagen de su familia fue reemplazada por árboles y casas que pasaban a toda velocidad

-Empieza la aventura- dijo para el mismo y fue a buscar compartimiento

**Lo terminé!! Espero que les guste y espero los reviews ahora mi querido acompañante me va a ayudar a dar los agradecimientos!**

**James: ¡Buenas buenas! ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que muy bien, que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo gracias a cierta autora que mando a que me dieran un puño**

**Laura: Como sea**

**James: **_**GinnyScar:**_** Yo soy ¡James Sirius Potter! (**_**Laura: Suena como "superman al rescate")**_** Si, y me sería imposible no hacer bromas sobretodo a esa metamorfomaga malgeniada**

_**Fabs Weasley: **_**Mi padre siempre se harta de todo "harto de ir a misiones casi imposibles, de ser el hombre que vivió dos veces, de que casi toda la gente que conocía murió por el" **_**(Laura: y esas no son razones suficientes-nótese la ironía-)**_** ¡Por Merlín! Es el ídolo de todo el mundo por eso no se porque no le gusta, y con respecto a mi preocupación ¿a quien no le preocuparía estar en Slytherin? Tal vez a mi hermano, pero Albus es Albus.**

_**Medea Circe: **_**¡Aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste el capitulo, claro que a mi no me gusto tanto me golpeo una chica, me tuve que disculpar con Lily y ¡me pusieron como fresa! **_**(Laura: Jajajaja te lo merecías por molestar a Lily) **_**que mala autora eres siempre justificas a todos menos a mi Laura volviendo al tema, espero que te guste**

_**Francesca85: **_**¡Espero que te guste!**

_**Sol Potter Black:**_** ¿Por qué no te gustaría tenerme como hijo? Ah ya se, ¡me prefieres de novio! **_**(Laura: Egocéntrico)**_** ¡no lo soy!. Y Lily si estuvo tierna debo admitirlo. Yo también estoy seguro que Albus va para Slytherin, lo compadezco rodeado de serpientes-un escalofrío lo recorre**

**Laura y James: ¡Eso es todo hasta la proxima!**


	3. Haciendo amigosy enemigos

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos! Esta vez no les voy a hablar tanto y les voy a poner el capi. De una vez, J.K Rowling es la dueña de lo que ustedes reconozcan, los que no son MIOS… **

**Aclaración:**

**-…- es lo que dicen los personajes**

"…" _**lo que piensan o recuerdan**_

**(N/A:…) Comentarios míos o de los personajes según sus iniciales**

_**Haciendo amigos y… enemigos**_

"_Uyy, esto si que pesa, era mas fácil cuando yo fingía poner toda mi fuerza y Albus lo cargaba" _decía James buscando un compartimiento, entonces recordó un sueño que había tenido de los merodeadores _"Nosotros siempre nos sentamos en el ultimo compartimiento", _entonces se encaminó allí, si iba a ser un merodeador lo iba a ser en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¡Por fin había llegado! Y todavía se preguntaba como su abuelo, y sus amigos, llegaban hasta ahí cada año sin morir, un misterio que nunca sabría. Acomodó sus cosas y se sentó a mirar el paisaje, pero de pronto llegó un chico, de cabello morado, nariz perfecta y ojos naranja, dos metamorfomagos en un día, todo un record.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? El único compartimiento que está vacío está ocupado por la pesada agresiva de mi hermana-dijo el chico

-Claro, y de casualidad ¿tu hermana tiene el cabello azul eléctrico y ojos grises?- preguntó James

-Sip, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo el

-No, por nada, solo me la encontré- dijo James quien no estaba dispuesto a que se burlaran de el (otra vez) porque lo había golpeado una chica

-¿Fue la que te dejó el hombro morado?- dijo el divertido, James solo gruño- tranquilo, a mi me a dejado tres chichones en la cabeza, y un morado en la pierna… por cierto me llamo Ethan, Ethan McFly-

-Te compadezco Ethan- dijo el mirando con lastima al chico

-Es divertido de todas formas-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- además Nat sabe como divertirse, y yo me divierto molestándola –

-¿De casualidad te dejó con un retraso mental en uno de los golpes que te dio?- preguntó James, pero ahora que lo veía, con Lily era igual (pero no a tal extremo)

-Había oído que Harry Potter también tenía una hija ¿o no?- dijo el chico

-Si, pero no peleamos a tal extremo- dijo James divertido

-Ah, un placer…-

-James, James Sirius Potter, futuro líder de la nueva generación de los merodeadores- se presento inflando el pecho

-Se va a armar una guerra- murmuró Ethan pensativo

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues…

_Flash Back _

_Unas horas antes en la casa de los McFly…_

_-Ya quiero llegar a Hogwarts, voy a ser la primera merodeadora que haya pisado Hogwarts- decía Natasha entusiasmada- y voy a ser la líder-_

_-Si claro, ya te quiero ver…auuuu- se burló Ethan añadiendo un nuevo chichón a su colección_

_-Ya verás, cuando este en segundo, nadie dudará que seré la líder de la nueva generación de merodeadores- dijo Natasha completamente segura_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Esa malgeniada, lo siento, no me va a ganar ese puesto, yo llevo la sangre merodeadora en las venas, ella no, así que se prepare, porque YO James Sirius Potter voy a ser el líder de la nueva generación de merodeadores, además ella ni siquiera lleva el nombre de los dos grandes alborotadores de Hogwarts- dijo James con orgullo

-Pero te aseguro que va a ser una difícil pelea- dijo Ethan empezando a leer el profeta

-¡Ja!es una chica ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- se burló James

-Vaya, con que aquí está el hijo del famosísimo Harry Potter- dijo una voz fría arrastrando las palabras, voltearon a ver al nuevo chico en el compartimiento, era castaño con el cabello liso en puntas hacia arriba, ojos grandes y marrones de tez algo morena, con la cabeza grande y el cuerpo de un enano

-Si, ¿algún problema?- dijo James a la defensiva

-Ninguno, pero ¿de casualidad en tu casa hay torbellinos? Porque tu cabello dice que si- se burló el

-¿Y de casualidad a ti te hicieron transplante de cabeza? Porque no parece la tuya- dijo Ethan

-Pero que vulgar, ¿naranja con morado? Los 60 acabaron- dijo una chica de el niño, tenía los ojos miel, el cabello castaño casi rubio y con la nariz puntiaguda

-Y tu que gran descerebrada eres, ¿de casualidad te duele mucho pensar? Yo creo que sí- dijo Natasha por el pasillo

-Y miren, el color de los chicos, azul ¡ja!- dijo ella

-Cúbrete- dijo Ethan aterrado a James

-¿Qué?- pero vio a Natasha, y vio como su cabello y sus ojos se ponían rojos, iba a ser mejor seguir el consejo de Ethan, ambos se agacharon y lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que de la nada una bomba gigante llena de moco (N/A: No me pregunten de que), que le cayó a los dos niños en la cabeza

-Agh, que asco- dijo el niño

-¡Mi cabello mi hermoso cabello!- chillaba ella- me las pagarás-

-Quiero verte- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa burlona. Los dos se fueron furiosos y Natasha volteó a ver su reflejo en la ventana-mmmm… lindo color, pero no me combina- dijo entonces su cabello rojo escarlata paso a ser de un azul eléctrico y sus ojos volvieron a ser grises- ah pero si es el pretendiente de merodeador-

-Si, a mi también me agrada volver a verte- dijo James con sarcasmo

-Que bueno, que lastima que a mi no- dijo ella- y por cierto Natasha, Natasha McFly. Pero McFly para ti-

-JAMES SIRIUS Potter, Potter para ti- se presento James resaltando sus nombres

-Los nombres no te quedan- dijo ella como si estuviera diciendo el clima

-Y según tu ¿Por qué no me quedan _dulzura_?- dijo James, ella ante el apodo se sonrojó levemente pero volvió a su tez morena de inmediato, el único que se dio cuenta de eso fue su hermano, que le sonrió picadamente a lo que ella le dio una mirada amenazante

-Porque eres estupido- dijo ella con simpleza- claro que…no olvídalo-

-¿Qué ibas a decir hermanita?- dijo Ethan burlonamente

-Nada- dijo ella

-¿Qué ibas a decir _dulzura_?- dijo James. Estaba colmando su paciencia, si el quería el insulto iba a tener el insulto

-Que te pareces mas a Colagusano, pero el no era una verdadero merodeador- dijo con burla. ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla que era? Nunca se lo perdonar, NADIE absolutamente NADIE lo insultaba comparándolo con esa rata traidora, estaba declarado esta era la guerra.

-Miren quien habla, la loca agresiva malgeniada que se cree una merodeadora- dijo James con veneno- pues para tu información YO tengo el mapa del merodeador creado por los merodeadores y YO soy el que lleva la sangre de James Potter en las venas y quien tiene su capa, y no solo soy una chiquilla quien sueña con el cuento de hadas de ser una merodeadora-

-¡Ja! Para tu información _cariñito _yo no necesito el mapa y mucho menos la capa, simplemente necesito amigas para lograr eso, niño mimado- dijo Natasha enojada

-¿De donde sacaría alguien como tu amigas?- se burló James, golpe bajo, esa si no se la perdonaba. Entonces le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que le volteó la cara y salió del compartimiento.

-No debiste decirle eso- dijo Ethan serio, no enojado pero serio

-Y ¿Quién se cree ella que es para compararme con Colagusano?- dijo James enojado

-¿De casualidad le dijiste amargada?- dijo Ethan pensativo, ella solo comparaba a la gente cuando le decían así

-Tal vez- dijo James con una sonrisa culpable

- La molestaste por segunda vez diciéndola _dulzura_ y eso le colmó la poca paciencia que había sacado, de quien sabe donde, porque por lo general golpea e insulta, y te comparo con la primera persona despreciable que se le vino a la cabeza- explicó Ethan, James sentía que debía pedirle perdón, pero como todo buen Potter Weasley puso su orgullo primero

-Pero ella me había dicho imbecil, no lo iba a dejar así- dijo James como excusa

-Como digas, y por cierto ¿Quién era ese cretino?- preguntó Ethan refiriéndose al enano cabezón que había entrado junto con la chica

-Y yo que voy a saber- bufó James con despreocupación- te aseguro que van a Slytherin- entonces se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza

-Si, yo también creo lo mismo- dijo Ethan sentándose otra vez. Se quedaron hablando de todo un poco, hasta que afuera se escucharon gritos y abucheos "¡pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"

-Uyyy, una pelea quiero ver- dijeron James y Ethan al mismo tiempo, y salieron del compartimiento. Afuera habían dos muchachos, uno parecía de su edad y el otro parecía de quinto año, pobre chico. Era de alto, con cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, con ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y delgado, pero para ser un niño de 11 años tenía músculo

-Oh vamos niñito, ¿o te doy miedo?- dijo el de 5º. Tenía la túnica de Slytherin, con los ojos pequeños, negros y fríos con el rostro en forma de pera

-A mi no me da miedo nada, no me hagas reír- dijo el niño con sorna y le dio el primer golpe en la nariz (N/A: ¡Que violencia!) (N/Jam: El burro hablando de orejas) lo que esto causo que le empezara a sangrar

-Ya verás- murmuró el de 5º. Entonces Victorie, como buena prefecta, llegó a tiempo para detener la pelea

-¡Ya! A ti te quito 10 puntos por querer golpear a un niño- dijo Victorie, a lo que el ojinegro quiso protestar por decirle "niño" pero ella lo calló con una mirada- y a ti simplemente te digo que no vuelvas a armar tanto pleito-

-Como quieras- bufó y recogió sus cosas

-Oye, ¿Qué te dijo ese imbecil de Slytherin para que te pusieras a pelear?- preguntó James

-¿Slytheron?- se extraño el chico

-Ya creo que se que te dijo-mas afirmo que preguntó Ethan- ¿de casualidad te dijo _sangre sucia_?-

-No se que significa, pero de seguro fue un insulto, y a mí nadie me insulta- dijo el

-Ese imbecil, ¿Quién se cree? No puede estarse creyendo el ombligo del mundo solo por ser hijo, nieto, bisnieto, tataranieto y quien sabe cuantos más tataras, de magos- dijo James furioso, si había un insulto que odiaba era "sangre sucia", yendo hacia el chico que se estaba metiendo en su compartimiento. Pero Ethan y el desconocido lo sujetaron justo a tiempo

-James, te aseguro que no vas a tener tanta suerte como el- dijo señalando al ojinegro- mira que ya has tenido dos golpes en el día, no querrás añadir otro a tu lista ¿o si?-

-Oye, ahora que veo… ¿Quién te dio ese golpe? No me quiero meter con ese chico- dijo el tocándole el ojo morado a James

-Corrección, fue una chica- dijo Ethan con burla

-Pues le voy a pedir una cita- dijo el pensativo

-Y su hermana- dijo James divertido señalando a Ethan

-Nunca- fingió terminar creyendo que Ethan era de los hermanos sobreprotectores- por cierto me llamo Sergio, Sergio Oconell… ¿y ustedes?-

-James Sirius Potter- dijo el con orgullo- y el es Ethan McFly, el hermano de la loca histérica que me golpeo- pero de repente una varita algo larga le cayó en su cabeza-¡auuuu!-

-Upps, se me resbaló- dijo Natasha "inocentemente"- hola- dijo saludando a Sergio. El sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y fue como si una luz rodeara a la chica de ojos grises (N/A: No me pregunten si es amor a primera vista, porque me lo plagie de mickey, donald, y goofy los tres mosqueteros)

-Ho-hola- dijo el tímidamente, a lo que James le mandó una mirada asesina

-Me llamó Natasha y tú…

-Sergio, Sergio Oconell- se presentó el nuevamente

-Oye Potter, me puedes pasar mi varita- dijo Natasha de mala gana

-Cojéela tu, no soy tu esclavo- dijo el de mala gana mirando de Natasha a Sergio y viceversa

-Que lindo eres…querido hermano- pidió ella

-Toma, y por favor que no se te vuelva a "resbalar", si no hubiera sido por la cabezota de James, me hubiera sacado el ojo- dijo Ethan divertido

-Lo siento jijiji- dijo ella- bueno hasta luego Sergio- y se fue a su compartimiento

-Que linda- dijo Sergio, Ethan lo miró burlón y James casi lo tira por la ventana con su mirada

-Si le vas a pedir una cita, mejor no la lastimes- dijo Ethan, el no era el típico hermano sobre protector como creo que ya notaron.

-¡Se supone que eres su hermano! ¡Tienes que amenazarlo! Y ¡quererlo tirar por la ventana!- decía James, bueno no era que le interesara Natasha, pero era la hermana de su amigo, solo por eso, nada mas. Además el estaba en guerra con esa chiquilla. Entraron al compartimiento y cada quien se puso a hacer lo suyo.

**Mándenme Reviews! Mándenme reviews! Necesito Reviews!!**

**Ahora la que creo que será mi personaje favorito de toda la historia va a dar los agradecimientos…**

**Natasha: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado Yo muy bien, le he pegado a Potter dos veces, lo insulté y demás esto no podría estar mejor**

**James: Oye malgeniada, que no se te olvide que estoy aquí**

**Laura: Al parecer no solo Natasha me va a ayudar con los agradecimientos, esto se va a poner bueno**

**Nat/James: Lo dudo ¡yo primero! **

**Natasha: Las damas son primero Potter, mmmm… ve tu entonces **

**James: Que graciosa, dale tu**

**Natasha:-con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- **_**Fabs Weasley: **_**¡Esa soy yo Natasha Mcfly! Y los hermanos de Potter, si son lindos a diferencia del mayor **

**James: Ahora yo…¡Hey! ¡No es justo solo nos dejaron ese review –dice haciendo un puchero- **_**(Laura: y apenas de te das cuenta) **_**¡Dejen mas reviews para que yo también pueda responder! **

**Laura: Bueno, eso es todo ¡hasta la proxima!**

**Nat/James: ¡Chaito!**


	4. Llegando a Hogwarts

**Que feliz estoy!! Por eso actualizo rápido jejejeje bueno menos cháchara y mas trabajo(así dice mi mamá cuando va a trabajar) ejem ejem: **

**Yo no gano nada con esto solo mucha felicidad por los reviews que me dejan la dueña de CASI todo esto es J.K Rowling **

_**Conversaciones en un bote**_

-¡James! ¡James ¡Despierta!- gritaban Ethan y Sergio mientras lo zarandeaban con fuerza

-¡Ya te gané peliazul agresiva! Aaaaaaaaahhh- grito James levantándose de golpe y cayendo al piso por la falta de equilibrio

-¿Soñando con mi hermana?- se burló Ethan con una ceja arqueada

-Si, soñaba que la tiraba al calamar gigante y me quedaba con el puesto de líder de los merodeadores- dijo James levantándose

-Ella no es tan mala, es linda, chistosa, tiene carácter…- enumeraba Sergio

-Y te gusta- terminó Ethan- y yo que decía que ella era fea, pero si dos personas están enamorados de ella, retiro lo dicho-

-Sergio y ¿Quién mas?- preguntó James curioso y algo molesto

-Tu- dijeron sus dos amigos. Por un momento la cara de James quedo sin expresión alguna pero después paso a desencajarse su mandíbula a causa de la risa

-Jajajaja que buen chiste jajaja ¿yo? ¿Enamorado de esa loca agresiva? Jajajaja- se carcajeaba James revolcándose de la risa en el piso- yo nunca me voy a enamorar y si eso pasa (cosa que dudo) no va a ser de ella-

-Uno nunca sabe- dijo Sergio encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Ya nos tenemos que cambiar, miren la estación- dijo Ethan sacando su túnica de su baúl. Se cambiaron rápidamente y bajaron todos sus baúles junto con sus lechuzas

-Que linda lechuza ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Ethan

-Hedwig…2- respondió James (N/A: ¡Hedwig! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste!?)

-¿Hedwig 2? ¿Porque el 2?- preguntó Sergio ya con su túnica puesta

-Es que, mi padre tenía una lechuza igual a esta a la que le cogio mucho cariño mientras estaba en la cárcel, a la que el llamaba casa de sus tíos cada verano, pero un día mientras escapaba de Voldemort (un viejo psicópata demente que lo quería asesinar) mataron a Hedwig (la original) y por eso le pusimos así, en conmemoración a la antigua lechuza de mi padre- explicó James

-Solo tenías que decir que era en conmemoración a la original, no toda esa novela- dijo Sergio divertido- por cierto ¿Por qué ese tal _Voldemit_ quería matar a tu padre?-

-Se nota que eres hijo de muggles, cuando vayamos a clase de historia de la magia lo sabrás- dijo Ethan- y es…mejor corrígelo tu ese nombre me da escalofríos-

-Vamos, solo era un maldito asesino torturador y demente, además ni siquiera lo conociste…y Sergio es Vol-de-mort-corrigió James como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño de tres años

-Es que no se, ese nombre me da algo- dijo Ethan con el cabello negro y los ojos azules mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda

-¡Ya se cual es tu apariencia cuando tienes miedo! ¡Ja!- gritó James triunfante

-Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Sergio asombrado del cambio de color en el cabello y ojos de Ethan

-Soy un metamorfomago, puedo cambiar mi apariencia- dijo el otra vez con el cabello morado y los ojos naranjas

-Ojala yo lo pudiera hacer- suspiro Sergio tristemente

El tren fue aminorando la marcha y todos salieron de sus respectivos compartimientos mientras que afuera Hagrid gritaba a todos los de primer año que fueran con el

-¡Hola Hagrid!- grito James alegremente

-James, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo están todos en tu casa?- dijo Hagrid con su sonrisa amable de siempre

-Algo me dice que tengo mucho que ver- dijo Sergio pensativo

-Demasiado- corrigió Ethan con una sonrisa

-Bueno ¡los de primer año por aquí!- gritaba Hagrid, cuando ya solo quedaba un solo bote fue que el grupo de Natasha y el grupo de James decidió cogerlo

-¡Ni se te ocurra Potter/McFly!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo diciendo el apellido del otro-¡yo voy aquí! ¡No!...¡deja de repetirme! ¿Qué? ¡yo no te estoy repitiendo!- entonces Hagrid da la conversación por terminada cuando manda a montar a los otros cuatro que quedaban y el bote arranca

-¡Idiota!- gritaron los dos y voltearon la cabeza orgullosamente hacia otro lado pero Natasha antes le dio un golpe en la cabeza a James- auuuu-

-Nat, ¿no crees que eres muy agresiva?- dijo una niña rubia de ojos azules, bajita y algo regordeta a su amiga

-Ese torpe se lo merece- dijo ella con orgullo- si me molesta yo le pego, y así de simple-

-Tienes suerte de que yo sea un caballero, si no ya estuvieras en el fondo del lago sirviéndole de cena al calamar gigante- siseo James

-¡Ja! Quiero verte- se burlo Natasha- y Potter, caballero es un hombre, creo que te querías referir a una dama, en eso tienes todo el sentido de la palabra-

-Chicos, mejor paren ya ¿si?- suplicó otra niña castaña clara, con cara en forma de corazón y ojos violetas (N/A: ¡Que envidia!)- ya tengo dolor de cabeza-

-Pero ¿Por qué tan delicada?- dijo Natasha- ni que fuera para tanto trix-

-Hermana ella no es la única que tiene dolor de cabeza- dijo Ethan con voz cansina robándose la cien

-Estos serán unos muy largos seis meses-dijo Sergio-y por cierto ustedes son…-

-Trixie Parker- se presento la castaña

-Ashley Roebe-dijo la rubia-y ustedes…-

-Ethan McFly, hermano de esta loca histórica-se presentó el pelimorado

-Repite eso hermano, y yo no tendré sobrinos- amenazó Natasha con los dientes apretados

-Que genio, ni siquiera con tu hermano le bajas al tono de chico en vez de chica- dijo James-

-¡Lo mato!- grito Natasha y se le tiró encima causando que el bote se ladeara y como había mas peso en un lado que en otro…

¡SPLASH!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron todos los niños de 11 años y todos los que iban adelante voltearon a ver

-Aaaaa ¡algo me toco el pie!- grito Ashley

-Debe ser el…¡calamar gigante!- grito un muy aterrado Ethan

-Oigan ¿Dónde esta Trixie?- preguntó Sergio

-¡Lo olvidamos! ¡No sabe nadar!- gritaron Natasha y Ashley mirándose

-Yo voy por ella- dijo James como buen Potter que era. Unos segundos despues apareció el junto con Trixie

-Chicos ¿están bien?- preguntó Hagrid apareciendo

-Hemos estado en situaciones mejores, secos, sin temor a que un calamar nos coma y calientitos frente a una chimenea- ironizó Natasha. Hagrid se fue hacia el bote lo volvió a poner en su lugar y monto a todos los niños otra vez

-Todo fue tu culpa McFly- dijo James con los labios morados y titiritando

-Tu empezaste a molestarla James-defendió Sergio. Al ver que Natasha simplemente estaba con la cabeza gacha

-James- llamo Trixie cuando ya estaban por los pasillos, y el volteo a verla- gracias-

-De nada, un Potter siempre buscara el bien común- dijo James esperando un comentario sarcástico por parte de Natasha, pero este nunca llegó, mas bien se mantenía con los ojos color azul claro y el cabello gris, supuso que era por el frío

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamó Danielle Swan (N/A: Los que ya leyeron mi otra historia llamada "Los hermanos Potter"creo que ya la reconocen) al verlos, hizo aparecer unas toallas para cada uno y ellos con gusto las aceptaron- bueno, me llamo Danielle Swan, la subdirectora de Hogwarts. Les doy mi mejor bienvenida y espero que la pasen bien, las casas que hay son: Gryffindor; la de los valientes y orgullosos, Hufflepuf: leales y trabajadores, Ravenclaw; Inteligentes y responsables, y Slytherin: la casa de la astucia y ambición…bueno esperen aquí para la ceremonia de selección-

**Al fin lo terminé! El próximo capitulo va a ser la selección (voy a agregarle un triple bonus de risa jejeje) y ahora los agradecimientos hechos por James, Ethan y Natasha! **

**James: ¡Hola mis queridas admiradoras!**

**Natasha: Egocéntrico**

**Ethan: Y ya empiezan**

**James: Miren quien habla la loca histérica agresiva voltea botes **

**Laura: ¿Podemos empezar con los agradecimientos?**

**Ethan: ¡Yo empiezo! **_**Sol Potter Black: **_**Yo también digo que esos dos serian un gran equipo, pero son mas tercos que 100 mulas juntas cada uno, así que solo falta rogarle a merlín por ese milagro. Y con respecto a mi jejeje Nat sabe cuidarse sola, pero si le hacen daño pobrecito el que sea.**

**Natasha: ¡Ahora yo! **_**Monse Evans: **_**Hola! Debo admitir que el torpe de Potter da risa, y que bueno que te gusta mi carácter! Tu si sabes de eso a diferencia de cierta gente egocéntrica que se cree el ombligo del mundo-dice mirando a James- y no seas tan dura con el pobre Al, que ya tiene suficiente con que va a ir a Slytherin **_**(Laura: Chismosa, no te vuelvo a adelantar algo de la historia)**_** Upps Jiji. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, linaje mis patrañas yo voy a conseguir el puesto de merodeadora!**

**James: **_**Duffy Potter: **_**Yo digo lo mismo preciosa, tiene solo 11 años! Y es una chica! Cosa que dudo **_**(Nat: Potter, te lo estas buscando) **_**si ves? –pone su mano en la frente dramáticamente- Yo soy la unica victima aquí. Y gracias por tu solidaridad con migo, al menos alguien si se preocupa por los sentimientos de este pobre niño de 11 años **_**(Laura: Deja el drama) **_

**Ethan: **_**Helen Nicked Lupin: **_**Para mi hermana los merodeadores son lo maximo eso no lo dudes, pero para la desgracia de Nat, James tiene el nombre de sus idolos pobrecita jejeje. Y con respecto a juntarnos con Teddy, no me parece tan mala idea. **

**Natasha: La ceremonia de selección va a ser un desastre te lo aseguro **_**Fabs Weasley **_**y respecto al enano y la niña todo a su debido tiempo**

**Todos: ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capi!**


	5. Meteme en Gryffindor o si no

**Hola!! Ya volví y este capitulo va a estar completamente chistoso les adelanto algo…la amenaza de James hacia el sombrero seleccionador si va a intentar hacerla… bueno no tengo nada más que decir excepto:**

**Esto no es mío (ojala sí) a mi no me pagan por lo que yo escribo (pero si me quieren pagar por mi no hay problema) casi todo es de J.K Rowling… **

**Ponme en Gryffindor o si no…**

Cuando entraron al gran comedor todos se quedaron maravillados con este, sobretodo con el techo encantado que estaba lleno de estrellas en ese momento, al frente vieron la mesa alta donde estaban los profesores y en la gran silla dorada la profesora McGonagall que los miraba con su cara severa de siempre. Entonces James vio a Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de su padre, quien ese día se quiso dejar su apariencia normal (muy parecida a la de su padre) de cabello castaño, alto, y ojos mieles casi dorados. Este lo saludo desde su mesa en Gryffindor y James le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron Sergio y Ethan con curiosidad

-Es el ahijado de mi padre, se llama Ted (pero todos le dicen Teddy) y también es metamorfomago- dijo James

-¿Es hijo de quien? Se me hace conocido- dijo Natasha metiéndose en la conversación

-Remus Lupin, no creo que sepas quien es- dijo James

-Obvio que se quien es, Remus Lupin es _"Lunático" _duh- dijo Natasha como si fuera obvio

-Y ¿Quién era _"Canuto"?- _preguntó James

-Sirius Black, el rebelde, lindo, elegante y mujeriego- respondió Natasha con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia pero con ojos soñadores imaginándose a Sirius (N/A: ¿Qué chica no tendría ojos soñadores imaginándoselo?)

-¿Y _"Cornamenta"?-_ volvió a preguntar James

-Tu abuelo James Potter, ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa!- dijo Natasha triunfante señalándolo con el dedo índice

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron que señalar con el dedo es parte de mala educación?- dijo James cambiando de tema

-Perdone usted su majestad, ¿Qué puede hacer esta plebeya para enmendar la "horrible" falta que ha hecho?- dijo Natasha tomando su túnica delicadamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo que todos los que estaban viendo soltaron una risita

-Señorita McFly, si ya termino de payasear queremos empezar con la selección- dijo Swan con su labio temblando a causa de aguantar la risa

-Lo siento profesora Swan- dijo ella poniéndose seria

-Como iba diciendo, cuando diga su nombre se acercarán, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán su casa- dijo Swan (N/A: Al estilo de la profesora McGonagall en la piedra filosofal, la película) levantando el sombrero rasgado- Adams Matt-

Un niño bajito, gordito, con pelirrojo con ojos negros fue hacia arriba y se sentó en el banquito. El sombrero se lo estuvo pensando unos momentos pero al final grito:

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

-Allen Lucy-

-¡HUFFLEPUF!-

-Cyrus Johann-

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

-Deleev Jhon- el niño cabezón que se habían encontrado en el tren fue hacia el banquito con paso elegante y altanero

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

-Deleev Marianne- la niña que la acompañaba (quien todavía traía algo de moco en el cabello)

-¡Deleev no sabía que tu shampoo tenía esencia de moco!- gritó Ethan con burla a lo que todos empezaron a reír

-¡Señor McFly!- grito McGonagall

-Dile eso a tu hermana McFly, no sabía que la habían metido a la lavadora con ropa azul- dijo Marianne

-Oye Deleev ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- preguntó Trixie

-Nada, fenómeno de ojos violetas- escupio ella con veneno

-Yo creo que si, es algo puntiagudo y feo- dijo Ashley

-¡Ah! ¡Es su nariz!- grito Natasha supuestamente asqueada

-¡Señoritas! ¡Continuemos con la selección!- grito McGonagall molesta levantándose de su asiento con los puños en la mesa

-Si profesora- dijeron ellas. Marianne se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y este grito:

-¡HUFFLEPUF!-

-¿Qué? No, yo no voy a ir a esa casa de perdedores asquerosos- dijo Marianne con su tono creído de siempre

-A la niña de mami no le gusta ir a una casa mil veces mejor que la que ella quería ir- dijo James con tono meloso y burlon

-Potter, cállate y mejor dile eso a tu novia- dijo Jhon desde su mesa- y por lo menos mi prima se puede decir que es una niña- James, Ethan, Sergio (quien había visto la escena del moco desde su compartimiento), Ashley y Trixie vieron con terror como el cabello y los ojos de Natasha volvían a pasar al rojo vivo. Ella fue directo a la mesa de los Slytherins a pegarle el merecido puñetazo al chico pero…

-¡Señorita McFly! Vuelva a la fila ahora mismo- grito McGonagall roja de ira

-Claro profesora, cuando le de, el puñetazo de su vida a este imbecil- dijo Natasha (N/A: ¡Así se habla!) ella siguiendo su camino

-¡Ya!- volvió a gritar McGonagall

-Esta bien- gruño ella _"de todas formas ya tengo la venganza perfecta" _

-Señorita Deleev, vaya a su mesa- dijo McGonagall

-Uiishh- grito Marianne por ultima vez pateando al piso, pero de todas formas tuvo que ir a la mesa de los Hufflepufs

- Dennis Paul- llamo Swan como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

-Elson Ellis-

-¡SLYTHERIN!-

-Gordon Ben-

-¡HUFFLEPUF!

-Jefferson Richard-

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

-McFly Ethan-

-¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! ¡Ethan!- animaban James y Sergio con voz chillona y extendiendo los brazos como porristas

-Con que mis sospechas eran ciertas, a Potter se le voltio la canoa, hermano mejor ten cuidado que te pueden violar- dijo Natasha en tono de burla, todo el gran comedor comenzó a doblarse de la risa (incluyendo a los profesores) y James se sonrojo _"¿¡Que hice yo para merecer esto!?" _lloriqueo James mentalmente

-Calladita te vez mas bonita, McFly- dijo James apretando los dientes

-Dile eso a otra persona _nenita_- dijo ella

-Bruja del demonio-

-Niño mimado-

-Amargada sin remedio-

-Niña de mami-

-Voltea botes-

-No es mi culpa que a ti ya te hayan volteado el tuyo hace tiempo-

-¡CALLENSE!- gritaron todos los del gran comedor y ellos voltearon la cabeza orgullosamente hacia otro lado. Entonces Ethan fue hacia el sombrero seleccionador con paso lento

_Con que un sangre mestiza, y metamorfomago _

_Veo que eres inteligente, pero también orgulloso y valiente ¿Dónde quieres que te ponga? ¿Gryffindor? O ¿Ravenclaw?_

"_¿Eso no lo deberías decidir tu?" _pensó Ethan al sombrero confundido y divertido

_No, cuando es tan difícil me da pereza_

"_Vaya sombrero seleccionador" _bufó con sarcasmo

_Decide ya, que me estoy cansando_

"_Esta bien, esta bien, veamos en Gryffindor obviamente van a quedar James y Nat (esto se va a poner bueno)… esta bien, Gryffindor"_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero por fin después de tener la conversación mental con Ethan y la mesa gryffindor estayó en aplausos

-McFly Natasha-

_¿Eres hermana del niño que acaba de pasar?_

"_Déjame pensar, tenemos el mismo apellido, la misma edad, y los dos somos metamorfomagos, yo creo que si" _pensó Natasha con ironía

_Oye niñita, háblame con mas respeto que YO soy el sombrero seleccionador_

_Eres astuta y tienes ambiciones…_

"_No se te ocurra mandarme a Slytherin sombrero de porquería" _amenazó Natasha

_No me dejaste terminar, pero se sigues así te mando a Slytherin_

"_Escúchame, si se te ocurre mandarme a la casa de esas arpías te juro que te encierro en los zapatos de McGonagall"_ amenazó Natasha

_¡NO! ¡Eso no! ¡Tu no serías capaz de hacerme esa tortura tan horrible!_

"_Créeme que sería capaz" _dijo apretando los dientes

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó sombrero seleccionador de inmediato

-Oconell Sergio- llamó Swan

-Tu puedes- le susurraron Natasha (yendo hacia la mesa de los leones) y James para después mirarse con caras asesinas.

_Hijo de muggles ¿eh?_

"_Si te atreves a llamarme sangre sucia te pateare el… olvídalo" _pensó Sergio al ver que el sombrero no tenía trasero

_Que altaneros me han salido los niños este año, estoy pensando en retirarme… bueno ¿en que casa quieres estar? _

"_James y Ethan me dijeron que TU decidías" _pensó Sergio confundido

_Pero la elección es difícil, porque tu eres leal y trabajador, tambien eres ambicioso y astuto, responsable, y ni se diga orgulloso y valiente_

"_Entonces quiero que me mandes a la casa en la que esta Natasha" _pensó Sergio quería estar todo el tiempo posible con ella

_¿En serio quieres estar con esa niña agresiva y malgeniada?_

"_Si, y no le digas agresiva y malgeniada" _pensó molesto

_Bueno…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-¡Eso Sergio!- grito James con el pulgar en alto y el le mando una sonrisa de falsa autosuficiencia

-Oswari Magnolia-

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

Pasaron 3 mas (2 a hufflepuf y una a slytherin) entonces fue el turno de Trixie

_Sangre pura, amable, simpática, y odia a los que dicen la palabra sangre sucia creo que ya se donde te pondré..._

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-No esta mal-

-Potter James-

-Vas a estar en Gryffindor- lo animó Trixie con una sonrisa dulce que el le devolvió

_¡Ja! Pero a quien tenemos aquí a James Potter, si no supiera la fecha creería que estoy en 1972 seleccionando a tu abuelo_

"_Dime algo que no sepa" _pensó con orgullo _"No se te ocurra ponerme en Slytherin que te meto en una licuadora"_

_En serio estoy pensando en retirarme… si es lo que quieres te pondré en…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

-¡Eso James!- gritaron todos sus primos y amigos

-¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!- gritaron todos los de Gryffindor (excepto Natasha quien bufó) como hace 23 años cuando Harry había sido elegido para esa casa

-Roebe Ashley- el sombrero seleccionador no tardó mucho en mandarla a Gryffindor, estos serian siete años muy interesantes

**¡Lo terminé! Ahora les voy a salvar la vida a mis queridas lectoras trayendo a Trixie, Ashley y al sombrero seleccionador para que agradezcan jejeje…**

**Ashley y Trixie: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? **

**Ashley: **_**Sol Potter Black: **_**Los dos tienen la culpa de lo del bote, James por molestar y Natasha por seguirle el juego jejeje… y estoy de acuerdo contigo **_**(Trixie/Sombrero: Yo también) **_**¡Si serán cabezotas! ¿Por qué no pueden admitir que se aman el uno al otro? ¡Por Dios!...y aquí esta la selección ¡esperamos que te guste!**

**Trixie: **_**Monse Evans:**_** Aquí esta la selección pobre el sombrero seleccionador lo amenazaron mas de una vez (aunque Nat fue la mas cruel) –un escalofrío la recorre- yo estoy pensando en suicidarme, ya que no haría mucha diferencia el estar con Natasha y James a menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda (**_**Laura/Ashley/Sombrero: Es verdad) **_**y con respecto a la discriminación por la casa, tienes que entenderlos son Potters va en sus genes jejeje**

**Sombrero Seleccionador: **_**Fabs Weasley: **_**Pobre niño **_**(Laura: esta hablando de Sergio) **_**no se como va a sobrevivir en Hogwarts pero así es la vida… esa tal Natasha es la sensibilidad en persona no tenía forma de ir a Slytherin con su carácter y acerca de Albus Potter muajajajaja lo voy a mandar directo a la casa Slytherin muajajaja **_**(Trix/Ashley/Lau: …)**_

**Todos: ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Un banquete algo extraño

**Laura: ¡Adoro actualizar rápido! Y todo gracias a sus maravillosos reviews. Bueno me apiade del sombrero seleccionador y le jure que podía desear cualquier cosa (hubiera puesto limites) ahora estoy como su esclava**

**Sombrero: ¡Tráeme mas agua!**

**Laura: ¡Espérate que voy a decir el disclaimer!**

**Sombrero: Esta bien, incumple con tu palabra, quedarías perfecta en Slytherin**

**Laura: Ahora que lo pienso no me da lastima el sombrero ese de pacotilla, bueno voy a dejar que el de el disclaimer mientras yo le traigo el agua**

**Sombrero: Casi nada de esto es de mi esclava, ejem, perdón, de Laura todo es de la gran asesina que iría derechito a las cuatro casas, J.K Rowling**

**Laura-entregándole el vaso de agua-: ¡vamos a ver el capi ahora si!**

_**Una cena muy peculiar**_

-Y ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres Trix?- preguntó James interesado ya que había surgido el tema de repente

-Sangre pura, pero odio la expresión sangre sucia, es tan estupido creerse el centro de la tierra solo por eso- dijo Trixie

-Yo digo lo mismo, loca histérica ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?- preguntó James con naturalidad

-Ya verás grandísimo tarado de porquería…-dijo Natasha mostrando su puño y dispuesta a pasar por encima de la mesa para golpear a nuestro querido James

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó la profesora McGonagall para que todos pusieran su atención en ella

-Te salvaste esta vez- siseo Nat encorvándose para que solo James la escuchara

-Quiero verte intentando pegarme _dulzura_-dijo James pegando su nariz a la de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-_Cariñito _no te confíes tanto, te puede hacer mal- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada con voz dulce (que no combinaba para nada con sus intenciones)

-Chicos cálmense, y James cuídate- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa

-Este año espero un comportamiento ejemplar por cada uno de ustedes- su mirada se detuvo un momento en la mesa gryffindor para luego seguir su discurso- el bosque esta prohibido para todos los estudiantes-

"_Defina todos profesora McGonagall"_ pensaron James y Nat

-No se puede andar por los pasillos después de las ocho de la noche, y lo ultimo pero no menos importante es que sean bienvenidos, puedan hacer muchos amigos y por supuesto espero que aprendan mucho ahora…¡a comer!- dijo la profesora McGonagall quitando su cara severa por unos instantes entonces la comida apareció depronto en cada uno de los platos.

-Esto es el paraíso- dijo Ethan apunto de llorar a causa de la felicidad

-Estoy de acuerdo querido amigo- dijo Sergio y vio a Natasha mezclando varios pudines, estaba seguro de que no eran para comer precisamente- te suplico que no se lo lances a James-

-Claro que no, me ofendes Sergio, ese es para Potter- dijo señalando uno MUCHO mas grande que el otro

-Por favor Nat te lo suplico-suplicó Sergio con las manos juntas, pero entonces posó su mirada en James-…James ¿Qué haces?- dijo viendo que James preparaba una mezcla nada sana de salsas

-Empezando a trabajar-dijo James con cara de científico loco-oye McFly ¡piensa rápido!...!Aaaaaaaaahhh que asco!- ya que Natasha también le había tirado la mezcla de pastel

-¡Te mato Potter!- grito Natasha cubierta de salsa

-¡Guerra de comidaaaaa!- grito un niño desde la mesa Hufflepuf. Los postres, las salsas, las ensaladas y demás empezaron a volar por todo el gran comedor mientras todos quedaban embadurnados de estos. Pero entre todos los profesores hicieron un gran petrificus totalus lo que causó que todos quedaran como estatuas

-¡Que clase de comportamiento es este!- grito McGonagall completamente roja de ira- ¡Señorita McFly, señor Potter!- dijo quitándoles el hechizo

-¿Si profesora McGonagall?- preguntaron los dos temerosos pero con cara de no haber roto un plato

-Que decepción, su primer día en Hogwarts y ya están castigados- dijo McGonagall _"Aunque no me sorprende del señor Potter es digno nieto de su abuelo" _pensó con algo de nostalgia

-¡Me pido limpiar la sala de trofeos!- dijo James sabiendo que ese era su castigo

-¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a decir eso! ¡Copion!- dijo Natasha

-¿A quien le dices copion? Arco iris ambulante- dijo James

-¡Silencio!- grito la profesora Sprout _"Estos dos son peores que Lily y James" _

-Señorita McFly, usted limpiara el aula de trofeos- dijo McGonagall

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Pottercito?- dijo Natasha

-Junto con el señor Potter- terminó McGonagall el cabello de Natasha paso a ser de un horrible amarillo y la cara de James se puso pálida

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron los dos. La profesora McGonagall le quito el hechizo a todos en el gran comedor, y volvió todo a la normalidad

-James, fue un placer conocerte ¿Cómo te gustaría tu tumba? ¿de piedra? ¿de marmol? ¿de cemento? ¿gris? ¿blanca? ¿negra?- preguntaba Ethan anotando en una libreta que había sacado de quien sabe donde- ¿te gustaría que te quemaran? o

-¡Ethan, ya cállate!- dijo James perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía

-¡Ja! Gane la apuesta chicos acepto cheques- dijo Ashley triunfante

-¿Cheques?- preguntó Trixie

-Son papeles que los muggles usan para reclamar dinero- explico Sergio, saco tres knuts de su túnica y se los entrego a Ashley, así mismo hicieron Trixie Y Ethan

-¿Se puede saber que apostaban CON MIGO?- dijo James molesto

-Ashley dijo que perderías la paciencia en cinco minutos y nosotros dijimos que en diez minutos- explicó Trixie como si estuviera diciendo el clima

-Gracias por utilizarme para ganar dinero Ashley, lo tendré en cuenta- ironizó James

-No te preocupes, uyy así si me podré comprar esa túnica que quería- dijo Ashley viendo su dinero

-Vaya amigos tengo-bufó James

-Vamos James, no puede ser tan malo…-dijo Sergio

-No puede ser tan malo si eres TU Sergio, pero la loca demente de tu novia me va a torturar todo lo posible- dijo James señalándolo

-James te voy a dar 5 consejos de supervivencia con Nat ya que eres mi amigo- dijo Ethan

1.NUNCA le digas que es un chico (ya tienes experiencia en eso)

2.NO le digas amargada (también tienes experiencia en eso)

3.Por tu propio bien no la molestes

4.No trates de insultar a alguien que ella quiera, te irá MAL

Y el ultimo que aprendí hoy NO le digas _dulzura _–dijo sobreactuando una voz que pretendía ser sensual-

-Si, gracias por la advertencia- dijo James con tono de aburrimiento cogiendo un pudín de chocolate

-Oigan ¿Cuáles son las clases que hay?- preguntó Sergio comiéndose un muslo de pollo

-¿No sabes que hablar comiendo es de mala educación?- preguntó Ashley algo asqueada. Sergio tragó y dijo:

-Lo siento… ¿me van a responder?- preguntó el

-Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras (la que creo que será mi favorita), creo que clases de vuelo (otra de mis favoritas), encantamientos, Herbología, Astronomía y creo que no mas- enumeró Natasha con la boca llena de Espagueti

-Otra que come con la boca abierta- dijo Ashley resiganda

-No soy la persona mas educada- dijo ella con una sonrisa después de tragar

-Eso ya lo notaron querida hermana- dijo Ethan divertido

-Oye McFly, alguna vez piensas comportarte como una chica- pregunto James para quitarse el mal genio que no le venía nada bien a su imagen

-Claro, cuando tu te comportes como un chico- dijo ella con voz melosa _"¡Ja! Nat: 3 Pottercito: 0" _

-Awww ¿en serio? Pero si tu todavía no lo eres- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, como Natasha no tenía como responderle hizo otra cosa mas sencilla (para ella)… pegarle en la cabeza

-Potter lo siento si acabe de matar a tu última neurona sobreviviente- dijo Natasha haciendo un puchero

-Ya veras loca endemoniada…-murmuro James por lo bajo como no podía pegarle por ser una chica prefirió otra cosa mas eficiente…hacerle cosquillas

-¡Suéltame jajajajaja tarado! ¡Que me dejes jajajaja de jajaja hacer cosquillas jajajajaja!- dijo Nat mientras todos en el gran comedor veían la escena

-Que patéticos son esos dos- dijo Jhon desde su mesa en Slytherin comiendo con elegancia a su amiga que estaba al lado

-Ya lo creo, por favor ¿hacer una guerra de cosquillas? Eso no tiene nada de clase- dijo ella era bajita, delgada, y con la cara ovalada- por cierto Jhon cuando es tu venganza hacia esos dos-

-Todo a su debido tiempo querida Amelia- dijo Jhon con una sonrisa algo cínica

En la mesa Gryffindor otra vez…

-¡Potter que jajajajajaja me dejes en paz jajajajaja- dijo Natasha vio oportunidad y le pegó en la cabeza

-Auuu, pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo McFly- dijo James adolorido

-Habla por ti, y si no quieres tener el otro ojo morado no vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas- dijo de mal genio cuando a comer un poco de postre mordió solo el metal de la cuchara

-¡Gryffindor por aquí!- dijo el prefecto

-Bien hecho McFly por tu culpa no comí- dijo James de mal genio otra vez ¿Cómo podía una simple chica quitarle su buen humor de siempre?

**Laura: ¡Acabé! Les aseguro que no fue fácil siendo la esclava de un sombrero de más de mil años, ¡lo tuve que bañar! –un escalofrío la recorre- no hablemos de cosas horripilantemente feas y he aquí a mis tres bellas, ejem bellos, asistentes**

**Entran Sergio y Ethan malhumorados con dos vestidos de bailarinas**

**Sergio: ¿¡Porque tengo que utilizar este ridículo traje!?**

**Laura: Pero si te ves hermosa, digo, hermoso y te hace ver más delgado (si es que es posible)**

**Ethan: Te odio, no puedo creer que te parezcas tanto a mi hermana**

**Natasha/Laura –tiradas en el piso a causa de la risa-: Jajajajajaja ¡Gracias querido publico! **

**Laura: James entra**

**James-detrás de una pared-: No pienso entrar ahí **

**Natasha: Vamos Potter, conéctate con tu lado femenino ¿o te da miedo? **

**James-saliendo de la pared (inconscientemente): ¡A mi no me da miedo nada McFly!**

**Nat/Lau: Jajajajajaja Que linda mujercita jajajajaja**

**Sergio: **_**Fabs Weasley **_**Que bueno que te guste, y lo siento pero Albus va para Slytherin de todas formas esa casa no es del todo mala.**

**Ethan: **_**Darkangel26-15**_** ¡Yo también lo digo! Me encantaría tener a James como cuñado **_**(Sergio: Ejem)**_** y a ti también amigo no te preocupes, y con respecto al sombrero creo que debería irse de vacaciones a Hawaii…jajajaja ¿te lo imaginas?**

**Natasha: **_**Saiyuri11: **_**¡Que bueno que volviste a leer una de las historias de Laura! Y yo también presiento que van a ser unos muuuuy largos 7 años ¡Que Hogwarts se prepare! **

**James: ¡Mi querida **_**Monse Evans**_**! Jejeje debía asegurarme no quedar en Slytherin y mi mente diabólica apenas esta empezando a entrar en calor no te preocupes wajajajaja la de McFly creo que solo van a ser pequeñas bromas sin importancia **_**(Nat: ¡Ja! Eso crees tu torpe) **_**Calladita te vez mas bonita **_**dulzura (Nat: Imbecil) **_**bueno como sea, oye Sergio no es tan malo cuando lo conoces algo retrasado, si, **_**(Sergio: ¡Oye!) **_**es la dura realidad amigo acéptala, pero muy buena persona**

**Laura: Bueno eso es todo ¡hasta pronto amigos! **_**(Todos: Ya se está creyendo Buggs Bunny) **_


	7. Una nada grata sorpresa

**Laura: ¡Llego por quien lloraban! Mentiras, pero si estaban pensando en James, si, aquí está**

**James: ¿Qué tal mis bellas admiradoras? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo espero y se que sí**

**Natasha: No creo que estén tan locas para extrañar a alguien tan egocéntrico y torpe como tu Potter**

**James: Oye McFly ¿sabias que la historia estaba mejor sin ti?**

**Natasha: ¡No me digas! ¡Pero si yo creía que yo la había mejorado! Con ese protagonista que tiene**

**Todos: ¡Ya dejen de pelear!**

**Nat/James: Esta bien, esta bien ¡que genio!**

**Trixie: Casi nada de esto es de Laura casi todo es de J.K Rowling **

_**Las primeras tres horas y una nada grata sorpresa**_

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano (no precisamente para estudiar), iban a empezar a "trabajar"

**Habitación de los chicos: **

James, Ethan y Sergio daban gracias a Merlín que solo ellos tres habían quedado en Gryffindor, ahora hacían su itinerario de bromas para todo el año

-¿Un itinerario de bromas para todo el año?- preguntó Sergio mas dormido que despierto rascándose los ojos

-Sip, vamos a ser los merodeadores de esta generación, nos recordaran en Hogwarts por los siglos de los siglos…- explicaba James

-Amen jajajaja- bromeó Ethan y todos rieron con el- ¿Quiénes van a ser nuestras victimas?...pon en primer lugar a Natasha-

-Como no mi querido Ethan- dijo el revolviéndole el pelo

-¿En serio es necesario que Nat sea una de nuestras victimas?- preguntó Sergio inseguro (N/La: El amor lo echo a perder)

-¡Si! ¡Me vengaré de todas las que me a hecho!- dijo James decidido

-Lo mismo que dijo el- dijo Ethan con vagancia

-Está bien, bueno y ¿Quiénes mas serían? No creo que vayan a utilizar a Nat como único blanco… ¿o si?- preguntó sabiendo que esos dos eran capaces

-Claro que no, no soy tan buen hermano- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa

-¿No deberías decir tan mal hermano?- preguntó James confundido

-Sería mal hermano si no la molestara como dicen por ahí, los hermanos que no pelean no son hermanos- dijo Ethan como un gran sabelotodo

-Entonces no me imagino que pasaría si JAMES fuera hermano de Nat- dijo Sergio burlonamente- sería el mejor hermano del mundo-

-Que Merlín me proteja de llegar a ser hermano de esa peliazul agresiva- dijo James con horror de tan solo imaginarse ser el hermano de esa loca

-¿Podemos seguir hablando de lo que estábamos hablando?- preguntó Ethan

-Oh si, bueno…nuestras otras victimas serán obviamente los Slytherins, los profesores…

-Excepto McGonagall- apuntó Ethan

-Obviamente- dijo James como si estuviera diciendo "duh"

-Y los Deleevs- dijo Sergio

-¡Gracias por recordármelo!- exclamó Ethan- ¡nadie me dice que parezco de los 60!- dijo con su cabello pelirrojo y su mano derecha tan grande como un televisor

-No sabía que los metamorfomagos hacían eso- dijo James asustado viendo la gran mano

-E-Ethan no hay que tomárselo tan apecho, además no luces bien pelirrojo- dijo Sergio intentando cambiar de tema

-Ya lo se, por eso es que nunca tengo mi apariencia normal y Nat tampoco (aunque a ella si se le ve bien)- dijo Ethan volviendo a su apariencia normal- pero dice que no le gusta-

-¿McFly es pelirroja?- preguntó James aterrado (N/La: ¡sorpresa!)

-Sip ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ethan

_Flash Back_

_James tenia unos 7 años y estaba sentado junto a Harry en la sala, Ginny estaba acostando a los pequeños Albus (de 5 años) y Lily (de 2)_

_-Papi, ¿Cómo era mi abuelita?- preguntó James curioso_

_-Pueees…era pelirroja, de ojos verdes (como los míos), y creo que bajita y delgada- dijo Harry haciendo memoria de la foto de sus padres que tenía en Privet Drive, que ahora estaba en su habitación _

_-¿Era pelirroja como mi mami?- preguntó James esta vez confundido_

_-Si, y también igual que mi abuela por lo que he oído- dijo Harry recordando la vez que estuvo enfrente del espejo de Oesed- por ahí dicen que todos los Potter se casan con pelirrojas, y estoy de acuerdo, así que no me sorprendería que tu te fueras a casar con una pelirroja- _

_-Si me caso, prometo que me casaré con una pelirroja para seguir con la tradición- dijo James solemnemente _

_-Jajajaja, claro- rió Harry revolviendole el cabello_

_Fin del flash back_

-No, no ¡NO! Ethan por favor te lo suplico ¡dime que tu hermana loca e histérica no es pelirroja!- dijo James zarandeándolo rápidamente y con ojos suplicantes

-¿Por qué estas así de histérico?- preguntó Sergio con suspicacia, James paró de zarandear a Ethan y puso una cara de indiferencia

-Por nada, es solo que…- intentaba excusarse James

-James, sabes de que me he dado cuenta- dijo Ethan divertido y pensativo

-¿De-de que?- preguntó James temeroso

-¿Tu abuela de parte de tu padre no era pelirroja? Y tu madre también es pelirroja, y ahora que lo recuerdo en el profeta en la zona de Rita Skeeter dice que TODOS los Potters están destinados a casarse con pelirrojas- dijo Ethan picadamente y junto con Sergio empezaron a reír

-Jajajaja no me digas Ethan, jajaja James que mentiroso eres supuestamente no te gustaba Natasha- dijo Sergio revolcándose en el suelo de la risa

-¡No me gusta! Además no es la única chica pelirroja en todo el planeta- dijo James con los brazos cruzados

**Cuarto de chicas: **

-Oye Nat, ¿nos podrías mostrar tu verdadera apariencia?- preguntó Ashley revolviendo una poción nada sana preparada para los Slytherins

-¡Si! Esa es una muy buena idea- dijo Trixie- si no sabes la verdadera apariencia de tus amigos ¿Cómo sabrás que son tus amigos?- dijo sabiendo de antemano que Natasha diría que no

-Esta bien, no te conocía esa faceta tuya de chantajista, te la tenías bien guardada Trix ¿sabías?- dijo Natasha mirando acusadoramente a la oji-violeta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de acordarse de su apariencia ¡llevaba 6 años sin ella! Así que no la culparan de olvidadiza, de repente su cabello se fue haciendo corto hasta la mitad de la espalda, pelirrojo, algo ondulado y cuando abrió los ojos eran del color de la miel, además de que era con una tez algo mas blanca - una advertencia si quieren vivir NO le digan a NADIE mi apariencia-

-Pero si te vez bien así ¡Por merlín que si te quedas con tu apariencia original traerás locos a todos los chicos de Hogwarts!- dijo Ashley mirándola con envidia sana

-Si, y a Sergio nadie lo va a sacar de las nubes- dijo Trixie burlonamente

-Escúchenme bien NADIE puede saber que soy pelirroja, de ojos miel, ni blanca- dijo Natasha volviendo a su cabello y ojos de siempre

-Será terca… ¡se nos va a hacer tarde miren la hora!- gritó de pronto Ashley mirando la gran torre del reloj que justamente quedaba enfrente de su ventana

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡YO VOY AL BAÑO PRIMERO!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, pero Ashley llegó primero, cuando se trataba de arreglarse ella era la mejor ½ hora después apenas salía Ashley, después Natasha llegó primero al baño pero solo se tardó máximo 5 minutos suficientes para dejar a las otras dos con la boca por el piso de lo poco que se tardaba y Trixie duro 15 minutos.

**Cuarto de los chicos 1 hora antes **

-Bueno…creo que estamos llegando DEMASIADO tarde- dijo Ethan desde el baño mientras los otros dos pateaban la puerta y le daban puños para que ellos se bañaran primero

-¡Traidor!¡Déjanos entrar!- gritaban James y Sergio

-Eso no se llama traición, se llama inteligencia algo que creo que ustedes carecen jajajaja- gritó Ethan desde la ducha, Sergio y James se quedaron charlando mientras su amigo se demoraba 15 minutos en salir del baño, como Sergio estaba dándole la cara a la puerta y James la espalda tuvo ventaja para coger el baño

-Vaya amigos tengo…aunque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo no me puedo quejar jejeje- le dijo a Ethan- oye ¿Cuáles materias quieres dar?-

-Pues… de las obligatorias, ninguna en realidad, pero en tercero voy a elegir cuidado de criaturas mágicas y elijo la otra a la zar- respondió Ethan rascándose la cabeza

-Con que te gustan los animales, deberías conocer a Hagrid y a mi tío Charlie, les agradarás- dijo James pensativo

-Si, me dijeron que Hagrid es uno de los mejores profesores de C.C.M que haya tocado Hogwarts- dijo Ethan sentándose junto con su amigo

-Corrección, es el MEJOR profesor de C.C.M que haya tocado Hogwarts- dijo James, Sergio, salió del baño y el entró a toda velocidad. Dejó que el agua corriera mientras tenía un escalofrío ya que estaba ¿Cómo era la palabra?...¿Fría?...no...¿Helada?... tampoco…¡ya la recordaba! Y no era una palabra era una frase ¡TAN FRIA HELADA Y CONGELADA QUE SE SENTIA EN EL POLO NORTE!- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡LOS MATARE! ¡YA VERAN! ¡MEJOR NO DUERMAN PORQUE MAÑANA PODRIAN AMANECER EN EL CIELOOOO!-

-Creo que notó que lo dejamos sin agua caliente- dijo Sergio cogiendo su maletín a toda velocidad y saliendo de la habitación corriendo hacia el gran comedor junto con Ethan

-Creo que tenemos que seguir la advertencia de James, tu vigilas esta noche- dijo Ethan bajando las escaleras y casi tumbando a una chica de cuarto- ¡per…don- dijo viendo lo linda que era (N/Nat, Ja, y La: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ERES MUY JOVEN PARA TIRARTE LA VIDA ENAMORANDOTE)

-No hay problema, la próxima vez trata de no ir tan rápido- dijo ella, tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura con unos perfectos rizos definidos, era alta, bajita, de nariz algo puntiaguda (pero no al extremo de Marianne Deleev) y cara en forma de corazón y unas curvas que las podría envidiar cualquier chica- y tu ¿estas bien?-

-Si, gracias jejeje- dijo Ethan

-¡SERGIO OCONELL Y ETHAN MCFLY VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- grito James saliendo de la habitación

-Si no me vez en el comedor fue porque mi supuesto amigo me asesinó lenta y dolorosamente…¡Vamonos Sergio!- dijo Ethan empezando a correr otra vez junto con su amigo saliendo de la sala común seguidos de James.

En el gran comedor…

-James ¿Dónde están Ethan y Sergio?- preguntó Trixie al pelinegro que estaba comiendo unos huevos con tocino

-Bah, Ya deben estar subiendo por la tubería de la cámara de los secretos- dijo James haciendo un movimiento despreocupado con la mano (N/La: James heredó el lenguaje parsel de Harry, ya se que nuestro querido patriarca Potter perdió todos los poderes de Voldemort cuando lo mató, pero yo lo quiero así)

-¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A SERGIO, POTTER!?- gritó Natasha cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa

-Y ahí va la primera pelea del día- suspiraron la rubia y la castaña

-¿Y no te preocupas por tu hermano?- dijo James burlonamente

-A Ethan hazle todo lo que quieras, pero a Sergio lo dejas en paz ¿me oíste? ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!?- gritó Natasha

-Los tiré por la cámara de los secretos, para vengarme de que me dejaron sin agua caliente, ¿contenta?- dijo James- ¿y a ti porque te interesa tanto Sergio?-

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo adquiriendo un lindo rosado en su cara y arrastrando a James fuera del comedor

-Oye, si no te importa no quiero perder mi virginidad a esta edad y mucho menos contigo McFly, además de que quiero desayunar- dijo el viendo sus huevos como si no los volviera a ver

-Tres cosas: 1. Me importa un rábano que quieras desayunar, 2. Me vas a ayudar a sacar a Sergio de esa posiga y 3. (Pero no menos importante) ¿¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN MORBOSO Y PERVERTIDO!?NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS SE ME OCURRIRIA ACOSTARME CONTIGO DEJA DE SER TAN MAL PENSADO!- grito Natasha roja de vergüenza sin soltar a James y arrastrándolo mas fuerte

**Laura: ¿Qué les pareció? Jajajaja en lo personal me dio mucha risa el final jajajaja**

**Natasha/James: A mi no **

**Todos: ¡Están de acuerdo en algo viva Dios! **

**Ashley: **_**Lunny23 **_**Con lo de maravilloso estoy de acuerdo, jajajaja si ven chicos todos los aman de pareja **_**(Nat/James: Que lastima que entre ese todos no estemos incluidos) **_**¿Cómo es que hoy están pensando lo mismo?, bueno Lunny aquí esta la continuación ¡disfrútala!**

**Natasha: **_**Elizabeth wood black **_**¿Estas segura que no te golpeaste en la cabeza antes de dejar el review? Digo, pues porque ¿en serio quieres a James-siempre-tarado-Potter?, bueno entre gustos no hay disgustos jejeje ¡yo mando! ¡Yo mando! ¿Oíste eso Potter? Jajaja **_**(James: Ella me ama a mí) **_**Si, pero que te ame no significa que crea que eres lo máximo jajajaja y ¡Por Merlín! No le desees tan mala fortuna a la pobre de Trixie **_**(James: Que graciosita amaneciste hoy McFly)**_

**Ethan: **_**Lily Black 14 **_**James es su abuelo reencarnado y la cabezota de Nat no lo quiere aceptar **_**(Nat: Vuelve a decirme cabezota y te dejo en la cámara de los secretos) **_**gracias por ser tan buena hermana –nótese la ironía- y Nat si podría ser Lily ¡hasta es pelirroja! ¿No James? **_**(James: -fingiendo dulzura- Ethan cállate)**_**, a mi me encantaría ver a Nat con Sergio hacen buena pareja… Natasha McFly ¿te sientes bien? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un golpe? ¿No me vas a hacer nada? **_**(Nat:-sonrojada- Osh ya cállate) **_**Sergio, veo buena vibra por ahí jejeje, y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo no es absolutamente nada de malo que Al este en Slytherin es una casa como cualquiera. Y tranquila no te impacientes Rose y Scorpius ya vendrán **

**Trixie: **_**darkangel26-15 **_**Son increíblemente perversos si quieres mi opinión, y Ethan, vaya amigo que es ¿a quien se le ocurre preguntar como quiere su tumba? Solo a el te lo aseguro jejejeje byE!! Disfrútalo**

**James: **_**Sol Potter Black **_**¡sol solecito caliéntame un poquito por hoy y mañana por toda la semana! Jejeje se me pegó la canción, ¿si ves McFly? La guerra de cosquillas estaba divertida y tu te la tenías que tirar **_**(Nat: Pinta un bosque y piérdete Potter) **_**pobres los elfitos no debimos hacer la guerra de comida ¿Qué pensará Dobby de mi en el cielo de los elfos? **_**(Todos: ¿cielo de los elfos?) **_**los elfos deben ir a alguna parte ¿no creen? Se lo merecen, Ethan ¿si oíste? Tu intento fallido de voz sexy solo le causo risa nada mas, hazte un favor (de paso a nosotros) y no la vuelas a hacer **_**(Ethan: ¿Por qué **__**dulzura? **__**–intentando poner voz sexy otra vez-) **_**me da escalofríos en serio**

**Jhon Deleev: **_**Saiyury11 **_**Wajajaja nadie se imagina que venganza les voy a poner wajajaja **

**Sergio: **_**Monse Evans **_**–un escalofrío lo recorre- te suplico que ni lo menciones de solo imaginarme a James y Nat con varitas me dan escalofríos – se imagina TODOS en hogwarts quemados a mas no poder y le vuelve a dar un escalofrío- , ¡si! Solo a Nat y James se les ocurre pelear por un castigo y ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me recuerdes que me quedan menos de 7 años de vida! **


	8. La camara de los secretos,horrible sitio

**Laura: ¡Hola gente! ¡ESTOY EN VACACIONEEEEEEEES!! VIVA LA LIBERTAAAAAD!! Vamos a bailar la macarenaaa!! Baila tu cuerpo…ejem ejem me emocione un poco**

**James: ¿Cómo están?**

**Sergio/Ethan: Yo muy mal, ya que cierto supuesto amigo me tiro a la cámara de los secretos**

**James: ¿Quién los manda a dejarme sin agua caliente?**

**Natasha: Llorón, yo siempre me baño con agua fría y no me vez tirando a mis amigas por la cámara de los secretos **

**James: Tú ni siquiera puedes abrir la cámara de los secretos jajaja**

**Natasha: Eso demuestra que soy verdadera Gryffindor porque si mal no recuerdo es la cámara de SALAZAR SLYTHERIN **

**Trixie/Ashley/Laura: Golpe bajo…pero astuto**

**James: Bruja loca… Cuando el sombrero seleccionador baile la macarena todo esto será de Laura pero mientras tanto es de J.K Rowling-se ve a Laura intentando que el sombrero baile en la parte de atrás-**

_**La cámara de los secretos…horrible lugar**_

-Te odio Potter- siseó Natasha por los pasillos

-Yo no les pedí que me dejaran sin agua caliente- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo-te-mato…¿¡METISTE A SERGIO Y A ETHAN EN LA CAMARA MAS ASQUEROSA Y TERRORIFICA DE TODA HOGWARTS PORQUE TE DEJARON SIN AGUA CALIENTE!?- grito Natasha en todo su oído

-Auuu si ¿algún problema?- dijo James robándose la oreja

-Si, eres un tonto- dijo Natasha arrugando la nariz

-Como sea, mira aquí es- dijo James jalándola hacia un baño de chicas fuera de servicio

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó una fantasma de dos colitas, anteojos y bastante fea

-Hola Mirtle ¿me recuerdas?- dijo James con una sonrisa encantadora

-¡Hola James! Jajaja ¿la vienes a tirar por la cámara a ella también?- dijo Mirtle aplaudiendo

-Que se atreva y se queda sin descendencia- amenazó Natasha viendo al primogénito de los Potter amenazante

-No, no la vengo a tirar (por muy tentador que me suene) vengo a sacar a Ethan y Sergio- dijo James a Mirtle, se pusieron enfrente de los lavados y James se concentró lo mas que pudo _"Ábrete" _dijo en lengua parsel, a Natasha se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escucharlo, entonces los lavados se fueron abriendo cada vez mas y mas hasta que quedo un gran hoyo en el piso- las…damas primero-

-Muy bien, entonces ve tu- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa empujándolo

-McFly Nooooo- grito James mientras caía por el tobogán fue cayendo por un par de minutos (o eso le pareció a el) y de repente cayó en un asqueroso claro repleto de esqueletos de pájaros y para su mala suerte Natasha cayó sobre el-quítate que se me puede pegar tu histeria-

-¡Ja! Yo te iba decir lo mismo solo que le añadiría tu estupidez- dijo ella- ¿Cómo hiciste para meterlos hasta aquí?-

-Fácil, le pedí un favor a Teddy diciendo que me habían dejado sin agua caliente y el me ayudó a traerlos hasta un pasillo antes del baño- dijo James empezando a caminar encogiéndose de hombros

-Eres un debilucho ni siquiera pudiste traerlos por tu propia cuenta- se burló Natasha siguiéndolo- además de que estas enfermo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este lugar tan asqueroso?- dijo viendo con asco el sin fin de tela arañas encima de ellos

-Otra pregunta fácil, así los hacia sufrir mas- dijo con una mirada maliciosa. Por fin estuvieron enfrente de la puerta que tenía las siete serpientes esculpidas _"Ábrete" _repitió y la puerta se abrió tal como se lo habían ordenado dejando ver la oscura, grande y fría cámara de los secretos

-Nunca creí que vendría a la cámara de los secretos, no sería mal lugar para…-pero Natasha se calló al instante para no darle tan buena idea a James de venir a planear sus bromas aquí -¿Sergio? ¿Ethan?-

-¡Naaaaaaaaat!- gritó su hermano abrazándola (asfixiándola sería mejor termino)-gracias a Merlín le hiciste escupir toda la sopa a James, eres la mejor hermana que tenido-

-Ethan soy la única hermana que has tenido- dijo ella rogando porque nadie la estuviera viendo- ¿y Sergio?-

-Aquí estoy- dijo levantándose

_Flash Back_

_-¡James!¡JAMEEEES!¡DEJANOS SALIIIIR!- gritaban Ethan y Sergio dándole puños a la puerta de hierro _

_-¿Qué? No los oigo, creo que el agua fría me dejó sordo jajajaja- decía James cada vez mas lejos de la puerta _

_-Ese rencoroso- murmuro Sergio por lo bajo_

_-¿¡Que demonios se supone que vamos a hacer aquí!?- preguntó Ethan bajando las escaleras- aunque la cámara no está tan mal para planear bromas-_

_½ HORA DESPUES…_

_-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER SACANOS TENEMOS HAMBRE! –gritaban los dos histéricos, ya que sus estómagos los habían posesionado _(n/La: es horrible ser posesionada por tu estomago lo digo por experiencia eres capas de comerte a tu mejor amigo) _se miraron con desconfianza por unos momentos, bajaron las escaleras sin dejar de mirarse y se fueron alejando el uno del otro entonces de repente ¡plaff! _

_-¿Qué haces?- dijo Sergio con un lindo chichón en la cabeza_

_-Quiero comer- dijo Ethan con voz y cara de psicópata _(N/La: Sergio… huye)

_-¿Y que hay…Ethan, soy tu amigo no debes comerte a los amigos ¿Ethan?- dijo viendo la cara de su "amigo" "perfecto mi primer día en Hogwarts y ya voy a morir" pensó-ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- entonces tropezó, en otras palabras sería su fin (su horrible y sangriento fin) pero su salvación apareció por la puerta de serpientes_

_-¿Sergio? ¿Ethan?- nunca se alegró tanto de ver a Natasha_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Ves lo que haces Potter?- dijo Natasha yendo hacia Sergio

-Pues perdón señorita nunca-le-doy-un-golpe-a-nadie- dijo James con sarcasmo. Pero Natasha no le hizo caso y estaba mas entretenida viendo si Sergio estaba bien

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con voz dulce

-Si no te preocupes, Ethan no alcanzó a coger el tenedor- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Que bueno porque o si no yo misma me encargo de revivir al basilisco y mandárselo- dijo Natasha también sonriendo

-Gulp, que bueno que aparecieron- dijo Ethan pálido

-Creo que hay cursilería en el ambiente- dijo James burlón pero en el fondo (muuuuy en el fondo) sentía una pequeña punzada de celos que apenas y noto

-Vamonos creo que ya ni siquiera alcanzamos el desayuno- dijo Sergio mirando con terror a Ethan

-Vamonos rápido- dijo Ethan y subió a todo lo que le daban las piernas pero al llegar al "tobogán" se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapados

-Te odio Potter- dijo Natasha mirándolo de reojo con desprecio

-Igual yo- dijo James mirándola de reojo molesto

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- grito Ethan histérico- no puede ser, no puede ser ¡vamos a morir!-

-Vamos, ni que fuera tan horrible, podemos…escalar la tubería- propuso James

-Es una buena idea- dijo Sergio

2 Horas después…

-Que pésima idea- dijo Ethan jadeando en el piso

-De Potter tenía que ser- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo también tirada en el piso

-Agradece loca maniática agresiva que tuve una idea- dijo James fulminándola con la mirada

-Pero esa idea "gran genio" nos dejo como si hubiéramos estado peleando contra el calamar gigante- respondió Natasha con los ojos rojos

-Nat, cálmate debe haber otra forma…¿cierto?- dijo Sergio mirando a los otros dos

-¿Cómo dijo mi padre que había salido de aquí?- se preguntó James

-¿¡TU PADRE ESTUVO AQUÍ?- se asombraron todos

-Obvio, ¿Quién creen que fue el que mató al basilisco que había aya adentro?- dijo James con orgullo, un orgullo que solo una persona podría arruinar y esa era…

-Potter, enserio ¿no has considerado en la posibilidad de que eres adoptado?- sip, Natasha McFly

-¿Y tu no has considerado de que te echaron tintura permanente cuando naciste para que fueras pelirroja?- dijo James molesto, grave error solo había una persona en esa cámara que sabía que ELLA era pelirroja y esa era su supuesto hermano, su cabello paso a ser rojo escarlata y sus ojos pasaron también al mismo tono

-James, tu debes pagar mi funeral- murmuro Ethan aterrado

-Tu…traidor…imbecil…me lo habías prometido- su voz estaba quebrada de la furia que sentía hacia su hermano en este momento

-Nat, enserio, se me escapo, soy tu hermano perdóname la vida- dijo Ethan con las manos levantadas en son de paz

-Si, se supone que eras mi hermano, y a los hermanos nunca se les "escapan" un secreto- dijo Natasha acercándose

-Nat, Nat, el nunca nos dijo que eras pelirroja simplemente le pedimos que tuviera su apariencia normal y como son mellizos llegamos a la conclusión de que tu también eras- mintió Sergio era muy bueno cuando se lo proponía…aunque no le animaba mucho saber que le estaba mintiendo a ella-y en cuanto a lo de que se le escapó fue porque dijo "si" cuando preguntamos si lo eras- Natasha fue hacia su hermano ya con el cabello azul de nuevo y los ojos grises y le añadió el chichón número 3 a su colección de los de la cabeza

-Auuuu ¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo Ethan adolorido

-Por decir "si", ¿de casualidad sabes que el "no" hace maravillas?- dijo Natasha acusadoramente

-Bueno, bueno ya lo siento ¿si?- dijo Ethan

-No me convence- dijo ella con un tono de voz engreído para molestar a su hermano

-¿Me puedes perdonar o gran líder de la nueva generación de merodeadoras?- dijo Ethan con voz cansina, haciendo una reverencia exagerada, sabiendo que esa era la única forma con las que se podía pedir disculpas a Natasha Aurora McFly

-Lo pensaré- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Jajajaja buen chiste Ethan, ¿ella? ¿La líder de los merodeadores? Y digo merodeadores porque solo pueden ser hombres McFly- dijo James

-Machista-

-Feminista-

-Eso no viene al caso-

-Claro que si, si yo lo quise meter-

-Imbecil-

-Tarada-

-El burro hablando de orejas-

-Que bueno que aceptas que eres una burra-

-Como si me importara lo que un imbecil como tú diga-

-¡CALLENSEEEEE!- gritaron Ethan y Sergio

-¡Ya me acorde!- grito James de pronto 10 minutos después

-¿Dónde dejaste tu cerebro? Yo creo que eso es imposible lo fundiste- dijo Natasha recostada a una pared con los brazos cruzados

-No, no me acorde de eso porque yo ya tengo mi cerebro en la cabeza- dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados- ya recordé como mi padre salio de aquí, con Fawkes-

-¿El fénix de Dumbledore?- se extraño Natasha

-¿Tu como sabes acerca del fénix de Dumbledore?- preguntó James

-Porque se leer, a diferencia de cierto fenómeno con un remolino por cabello- dijo Natasha

-¿¡Por una vez en toda su vida podrían dejar de pelear!?- preguntó un irritado Ethan-James ¿Cómo fue que salió?-

-Ya se los dije con Fawkes- dijo James- el problema es ¿Cómo hacemos para llamar a un fénix?-

-Tal vez haciendo una ofrenda- propuso Sergio

-Un sacrificio estaría bien, yo voto por Potter fue el que nos metió en esta asquerosa cámara- dijo Natasha animadamente

-McFly ellos son mis amigos no creo… chicos, ¿Por qué me miran así?- preguntó James viendo a sus "amigos" acercándose peligrosamente- mejor corro…Auxilioooooo!!-

**James: Te detesto no puedo creer que me vayas a sacrificar **

**Laura: No puedo sacrificarte James eres el protagonista además de que muy lindo, tranquilo te mandaré ayuda en el próximo capitulo **

**James: Jajaja McFly ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? **

**Natasha: Si, si, si lo que tu digas torpe**

**Laura: -procurando que James no la vea- necesito ideas para ver como salen de la cámara si hay alguna alma caritativa y buena que me pueda dejar una idea en un review se los agradecería completamente **

**Natasha: **_**Diluz **_**Hola! No se que le ve todo el mundo a Potter ¡NO-LO-ENTIENDO! Por favor, es torpe, su ego y el no caben ni siquiera en el ministerio de magia y por merlín! ¿ya le vieron el cabello?, en cuanto a mi jejeje gracias si yo siempre trato de ser yo nada mas, tranquila en el próximo capi creo que va a aparecer Teddy (Laura lo adora también no te preocupes) y Potter es un pervertido!! Se echo a perder desde que nació!! (y con el se echó a perder el mundo) **_**(James: Te oí loca bruja maniática) **_**bye!!...Potter ven aquí deja de ser cobarde y da la cara **

**James: -Corriendo para que Natasha no lo alcance- **_**Sol Potter Black **_**Yo no me parezco a esa maniática no me insultes! **_**(Todos: Como tu digas) **_**guaaacala!! Todavía no creo que McFly sea pelirroja las pelirrojas son lindas!! Y McFly es todo menos linda **_**(Nat: Mejor corre mas rápido porque te voy a alcanzar imbecil) **_**al fin alguien que me entiende!! Gracias solecito ¿si ven? Se lo tienen bien merecido –dice mirando a Sergio y Ethan- hasta lueguito!!**

**Ashley: Yo quiero ser la madrina de la boda no sabía que los Potter se casaban con pelirrojas **_**(Nat/James: No pienso casarme con esa cosa-señalándose el uno al otro) **_**ayy pero que tercos son **

**Ethan: **_**Merlinne 1089 **_**aquí esta la continuación espero que te siga gustando el fic **

**Sergio: **_**Lily Black 14 **_**Sip, Nat es pelirroja espero algún día verla así, James la sabe abrir porque su padre le contó la historia de la camara de los secretos entonces no fue muy difícil para el **

**Trixie: **_**Sayuri 11 **_**Bueno pues digamos que salvar, salvar no lo logró pero almenos sabe que están bien! **

**Ginny: **_**Monse Evans **_**Es inevitable los Potter siempre estarán con pelirrojas jajajaja y si Sergio no es tan mala pareja para ella pero me parece que estaría mejor con James jajaja **_**(James: ¡Mama soy tu hijo no me debes desear desgracias!) **_**dramático **

**James Senior **_**(Laura: Lo traje del mas allá wajajaja) **_**: **_**Elizabeth Wood Black **_**wow le tengo que avisar a canuto que eres su admiradora no te preocupes yo le digo! Oye no siempre se tiene que ser pelirroja para conseguir a este bombón **_**(Lily: ¡JAMES POTTER TE ESCUCHE!) **_**gulp yo… Lilita yo decía eso porque pueees… me refería a Jimmy no a mi jejeje **_**(James pequeño: Abuelo no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la abuela) **_**tu le tienes miedo a tu hermana de seis años no lo niegues **_**(Todos: Touche) **_**Y la pareja de Natasha con Sergio no esta tan mal, aunque me gusta mas con mi nieto **_**(Jimmy: ¿¡PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME QUIERE CON ESA AGRESIVA ENDEMONIADA!?) **_**yo que voy a saber James júnior. Chaitooo! Dejen muchos reviews para que pueda descansar en paz!!**

**Laura: Bueno eso es todo amigos!! ESTOY DE VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Todos: Ya lo dijiste**


	9. Pensando como salir de aquí

**Laura: ¡Lo siento! ¡Me demoré no tengo perdón de Dios, Merlín o Kami (Kami es Dios en Japonés, ver tanto anime me esta afectando jejeje) volviendo al tema… bueno gracias por las sugerencias y a todos los que sugirieron que con un accio escoba, eso no serviría apenas es su primer día ni siquiera saben hacer un wingardium leviosa**

**James: Como Laura no quiere que la encierren en la cárcel por el resto de su vida admite que CASI todo esto es de J.K Rowling **

_**Pensando como ser rescatados**_

James ya estaba cansado de correr en círculos y esquivar todos los esqueletos podridos de animales que le lanzaban sus supuestos amigos y Natasha, así que opto por algo que nunca creyó que usaría… rogar por su vida

-Chicos en serio no fue mi intención tirarlos aquí (McFly eres la excepción)- dijo señalándola y ella amenazó con uno de los esqueletos que tenía en la mano- era broma nunca te tiraría aquí… ¿Por qué no se calman y vemos como salir de aquí sin que nadie (en especial yo) salga herido?-

-Mmmm… ¡reunión!- grito Ethan los tres se pusieron alejados varios metros a James mientras estaban formados como un equipo de fútbol americano, susurraban algo Sergio veía a James, susurraban algo Ethan miraba a James, susurraban algo y Nat veía a James

-Como nos rogaste accedemos a tu petición Potter, pero para la próxima avísame para traer mi filmadora jajaja te veías mas patético que de costumbre jajajaja- se reía Natasha

100 Metros mas arriba de donde estaban…

-¿Dónde estarán esos tres? No creo que el profesor Slughorn por muy viejo que este, vaya a creerse como el profesor Flitwick que los CUATRO están enfermos- dijo Trixie preocupada

-Tienes razón, ¿y si le pedimos ayuda a alguien?- preguntó Ashley

-Si, ven, vamos a decirle a McGonagall- dijo Trixie levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentada

-Espera, espera, espera ¿de todas las personas que hay en este castillo le piensas decir a la persona mas estricta y menos comprensiva que les quitaría 300 puntos a cada uno?- dijo Ashley mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza

-Esta bien, tienes razón, haber… la familia Weasley es grande podemos preguntarle a alguno de sus primos- sugirió Trixie en tono practico

-Si, esa idea esta mejor… oye mira es el chico que dijo que era el ahijado de su padre ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- dijo Ashley mirando a un chico alto, de ojos prácticamente dorados y el cabello rojo que estaba sentado a unos metros de ellas recostado en un árbol mirando el cielo con ojos soñadores

-¿Reddy?- intentó Trixie

-No, ¿Queddy?- dijo Ashley

-Esta mas alejado que Reddy...

-¡TEDDY!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien me llamo?- preguntó saliendo de su ensonación mirando para todas partes

-Si nosotras, es que nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar con James- dijo Ashley

-Ahora que hizo ese pequeño diablillo- dijo Ted divertido

-Pueees, digamos que metió a Sergio y a Ethan en la cámara de los secretos jejeje- dijo Trixie algo nerviosa

-No, en serio chicas que hizo James ahora- dijo Teddy, sabía que era un chico algo loco pero no tanto como para meter a sus amigos en una cámara tan horrible y asquerosa como esa… aunque recordando lo que paso con Albus cuando le hizo un rasguño de menos de 3 MILIMETROS a su escoba…- ok, les creo, James a veces es demasiado exagerado con los castigos-

-Estamos completamente de acuerdo- dijo Ashley asintiendo con gravedad infinita

-Haber como los podríamos sacar… ¡Ya se!- grito Teddy de repente después de su minuto de pura concentración

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos curiosas

-Mi padrino, Harry, también fue a la cámara de los secretos, ¿Qué tal sería si le decimos?- dijo Teddy como única salida

-No, castigarían a James por el resto de su vida y no quiero meterlo en problemas- dijo Trixie algo insegura

-Bueno entonces…no tengo nada- dijo Teddy tratando de sonar practico- ¡Ya se! ¡Soy un genio!- grito después de unos minutos

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos

-Vamos a comer primero ¿si? Así pensaríamos mejor, además me muero de hambre- dijo Teddy, las dos se pegaron en la cabeza ¿Cómo podía pensar en comida en un momento así?

En la cámara de los secretos otra vez…

-Oye Nat tu tienes el gran don de gritar ¿Qué tal si nos pruebas lo buena que eres?- dijo Ethan pensativo en una pose de yoga pero de cabeza y recostado en la pared, según el si hacia esa pose pensaría y estar de cabeza haría que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza así los glóbulos rojos y el oxigeno le refrescarían el cerebro y le ayudaría a pensar… o algo como eso

-No creo que estando 100 metros bajo tierra me vallan a escuchar querido hermano- dijo Natasha con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás del cuello mientras estaba recostada en la pared despreocupadamente

-Oye… Ethan ¿puedes crecer también como lo hiciste con tu mano esta mañana?- preguntó James

-James te quiero no pudiste tener una mejor idea- dijo Ethan dejando su pose y abrazándolo

-Esto se puede confundir y muy, muy mal- dijo Sergio a Natasha algo asqueado

-Ya decía yo que se estaba juntando mucho con Potter- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Ethan ¡quítate! ¡No soy una chica para que me abraces y me digas "te quiero"!- dijo James queriendo soltarse de su agarre algo, mas bien MUY, incomodo

-Ok, ok lo siento mi estomago me controla en este momento ¿si?- dijo Ethan volviendo a la realidad

-Si, creo que eso quedó claro cuando trataste de COMERME Ethan- dijo Sergio

-Haber voy a probar lo que dijo James- dijo Ethan estuvo concentrado por un buen tiempo pero era malo para cambiar a su voluntad, a no ser de que fuera por su estado de humor, así que cinco minutos después se dio por vencido- no puedo… Nat-

-Creo que si pero creo que 50 metros mas o menos- dijo Natasha pensativa

-¿Ya lo habias intentado antes?- preguntó Sergio

-Sip, un día que estaba muuuuy aburrida y Ethan estaba enfermo- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros _"Tal vez de paso pueda aplastar a Potter" _pensó con malicia. Se concentró y pudo elevar solo su cabeza como diez metros- Aaaaaaaaahhh me pesaa-

-Jajajaja ¿Qué te pesa? ¿la cabeza? Ya decía yo que eras cabezota McFly pero no tan literal- se burlaba James tirado en el suelo a causa de la risa. Natasha le mandó una cara que decía claramente "Cállate o te aplastaré"- ¿Cómo? ¿Con tu gran CABEZOTA?

-¡LO MATO! ¡LE HARE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y LO SABEN!- grito Natasha mientras era sostenida por Sergio e Ethan por sus manos que seguían del mismo tamaño

-Nat, contrólate, primero salgamos de aquí ¿si?- suplico Sergio con dificultad

-Esta bien, ya suéltenme- dijo Natasha soltándose de su agarre- pero de todas formas ¿Qué haríamos? la parte de arriba esta cerrada y no creo que pueda hacerme elástica para pasar por la tubería, así que Potter otra vez tu idea fue una perdida de tiempo-

-Si que linda eres- dijo James con sarcasmo

-Lo se, no me lo tienes que decir- dijo en tono dulce

-Era sarcástico- dijo James

-A mí que me importa, tú lo dijiste- dijo ella con una sonrisa soncarrona

-¡Ya paren! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?- dijo Ethan- nos vamos a quedar aquí de porvida, y nos volveremos cadáveres como los que están en el suelo y entonces mil años después nos encontraran, Waaa no quiero morir con mi hermana loca, el chico que me dejo aquí y el chico que traté de comerme Waaa-

-Ethan ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Sergio preocupado y a la vez extrañado

-Solo tiene hambre no te preocupes, su imaginación vuela (y no de la manera mas optimista) cuando no ha comido en mas de cuatro horas- explicó Natasha

-Ah- suspiro Sergio

Con Teddy, Trixie y Ashley…

-¿No se les ocurre nada todavía?- preguntó Ashley con monotonía otra vez en un tronco cerca del lago

-No- suspiraron los otros dos

-Creo que si vamos a tener que llamar a Harry, no queda otra salida- suspiró Trixie derrotada

-Esperen un momento aquí- dijo Teddy parándose animadamente y corriendo hacia el castillo. Volvió unos minutos después con un pequeño espejo en sus manos algo rasgado pero además de eso en buen estado

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Trixie extrañada

-Un espejo intercomunicador, Harry me lo dio cuando entre a Hogwarts para cualquier emergencia y creo que esta es una- respondió Teddy- Padrino, Harryyy-

_-¿Teddy?- preguntó Harry apareciendo en el espejo _

-Genial- dijo Ashley asombrada

_-¿Qué paso?- _preguntó Harry

-Prométeme que no nos dejaras sordos- advirtió primero pero aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada

_-¿Qué hizo James?- _dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco

-Pues el… metió a unos amigos a la cámara de los secretos jejeje- dijo Teddy encogiéndose donde estaba esperando el grito de su padrino

_-¿Qué? ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- _grito un colérico Harry_- lo castigaré de porvida, ¡nunca debí decirle como se abría la cámara de los secretos sabiendo que hablaba parsel!... Ya voy para allá-_ dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba lo ultimo (cosa que no significaba nada bueno)

**James: De todas las personas que hay en el mundo ¿se te ocurrió llamar a mi padre? Muchas gracias por eso –nótese la ironía- **

**Laura: ¡Siiii! Se me ocurrió llamar a tu padre, tranquilo no te castigará… por el momento**

**James-con los ojos entre cerrados-: Te oí **

**Laura: Jejejeje… mejor demos agradecimientos ¡Harry!**

**Harry: **_**Elizabeth wood black **_**No me gustaría saber que pasaría si estuvieras con Sirius pero creo que para el no sería tan malo tampoco, oye la pareja de Sergio por Natasha está muy buena **_**(James: ¡Al fin alguien no me quiere con la loca psicópata!) **_**yo nunca dije eso James **_**(Se ve a James pegándose en la cabeza con el suelo en la parte de atrás) **_**la verdad es que el capitulo si estuvo muy chistoso… pero espera al ver el del castigo de Natasha y James va a ser inolvidable**

**James: **_**Lily Black14 **_**Esa bruja loca y agresiva no tiene corazón no se puede enamorar **_**(Nat: ¡FIJATE QUE SI IMBECIL!) **_**jajajaja te gusta Sergio jajajaja **_**(Nat-sonrojada-:¡Yo nunca dije eso! Pero por lo menos a el si se le puede llamar hombre no como a otros) **_**ja-ja-ja que graciosa, bueno siguiendo con el tema guaaacalaaaaa yo nunca haría buena pareja con esa cosa **_**(Nat –mientras es retenida por Sergio y Ethan- ¡LO MATO! ¡LE HARÉ UN FAVOR AL MUNDO SUELTEMEEEEE!) **_**¡Disfruta el capitulo! **

**Ethan: **_**DarkAngel26-15: **_**De acuerdo contigo pero ¿Qué mas se le va a hacer? Tal vez les podríamos a Nat y a James veritaserum o mandarles un cruciatus (no, esta no serviría son tan cabezotas que ni con mil cuchillos calientes en la piel lo admiten) **_**(Nat/James: ¡Ethan te escuchamos!) **_**pero mientras tanto nada se le puede hacer, ¡Bye! **

**Trixie: **_**Merlinne1089 **_**Como viste a James no le pasó nada… mataría a esos tres si les hubiera pasado algo Ehhh volviendo al tema no hubiera sido lo mejor que McGonagall se hubiera dado cuenta James estaría castigado de porvida ¡Sigue leyendo! **

**Nat: **_**Sol Potter Black **_**Muchas gracias-nótese la ironía- ¡Yo voy a ser la líder de las merodeadoras sin ayuda de ese energúmeno! **_**(James: 1. Es MERODEADORES McFly y 2. ¡YO SERÉ EL LIDER Y TU NO!) **_**Ya lo veremos Pottercito, gracias Sol por notar que soy buena estratega jeje lo de guapo si te lo niego es que mírale el pelo, ya se que sus ojos son para morirse… ehhh de miedo, además ¿un toque exagerado? Yo diría que es un peligro en cuanto se refiere a castigos lo de tonto eso jamás te lo negaré no te preocupes, ¡Por favor no me recuerdes que el es el único que puede abrir esa cámara waaa ahí hubiera hecho las mejores bromas jamás inventadas!. El problema de que Ethan haya dicho que yo era pelirroja SI era grave **_**(Lau: Después revelo el GRAN porque de que Nat no quiere que la vean pelirroja no se preocupen) **_**bueno bye! Te cuidaz!**

**Teddy: **_**Monse Evans **_**Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes **_**(Lau: Waaa a mi no me fue bien waaa saque 7 aceptables ¡PASE UNA SEMANA ESTUDIANDO PARA NADA!... mis papas me iban a comprar un celular decente si sacaba todo en excelente y sobresaliente solo tenía permitido un aceptable pero nooooo pase la semana mas aburrida de todas por nada...Waaa que injusticia, odio tener 12 años) **_**no es para tanto Lau bueno aquí condené a James a estar castigado de porvida pero bueeeno ya que se le va hacer almenos lo saqué de la cámara ¿no? ¡Chao! **

**Sergio: **_**Saiyuri11 **_**Nop, no logramos sacrificar a James pero por lo menos así sigue la historia ¿no? Hasta luego! **

**Laura: Espero que les guste el capitulo, -James abre la boca y ella lo señala-James cállate ya te dije que no te van a castigar de porvida (estoy utilizando mucho esta palabra en el capitulo ¿no creen?) bueeeno chau! **


	10. ¡AL FIN! ¿castigado? NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Laura: ¡LO SIENTO!¡LO SIENTO! Me fui de vacas jejeje! **

**James: Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras de vacaciones, así no tendría que pasar por el peor castigo que me han dado**

**Natasha: Jajajaja a Potter lo van a castigar jajaja quiero ver como pasa todo**

**Harry: Tranquila vas a estar en primera fila **

**James: Pe- pe-pe- pero…¿porqueeee? ¡Soy tu hijooo! ¡No me va a dejar en paz hasta la graduación!**

**Harry: Parte de tu castigo… Si no fuera a castigar a James todo esto seria de Laura pero… eso es tan imposible como que James no se va a quedar sin escoba en navidad**

**James: ¿Sin escoba? ¿Por DOS SEMANAS? ¿En NAVIDAD? Waaa Ethan, Sergio los ODIOOOOOOO**

**Sergio/Ethan: Mejor veamos el capitulo…**

_**¡AL FIN!... ¿castigado? NOOOOO**_

-No volverán a ver a James en un bueeen tiempo- dijo Teddy después de dar un silbido de lo enojado que estaba Harry

-Hubiera sido mejor llamar a McGonagall- dijo Ashley algo atemorizada

-De acuerdo con eso- dijo Trixie

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY EVANS PREWETT- grito la voz no precisamente de Harry sino de…

-Ginny- dijo Teddy tras haber tragado saliva

-Uh uh- dijeron Ashley y Trixie mirándose aterradas

100 Metros bajo tierra…

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Sergio extrañado después de escuchar algo retumbar

-Si… James ¿Por qué tan pálido?- pregunto Ethan

-Ay no, por favor que no sea la persona que…- empezó a suplicar James mientras los otros tres lo miraban como si fuera un autista. Pero entonces oyeron como si dos escobas bajaran por la tubería. Una mujer bajita, de cabello rojo como el fuego, blanca con pecas y ojos avellanas aterrizo en el montón de esqueletos y a su lado un hombre alto, con cabello negro revuelto… vamos idéntico a James con excepción del color de ojos verdes, los lentes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente

-Hola- dijo James en un hilo de voz con una sonrisa culpable claramente forzada. Natasha tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al oír la voz de James, si que se veía patético

-¿Algo interesante te ha pasado hoy James?- dijo Ginny apunto de explotar

-Jejejeje no mucho… mamita querida ¿te hiciste algo en el pelo que estas tan bonita?- dijo James tratando en vano de salvarse del tremendo grito que estaba a punto de darle Ginny

-Si, me lo corte en "v" esta mañana… ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! NO CREAS QUE TE ESCAPARAS- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente al principio y luego poniéndose roja de furia

-Yo solo decía- intento excusarse James

-Wow, no puedo creer que tenga al frente mío... a la mejor jugadora de las Holy head arpies y al mejor auror de todos los tiempos- dijo Natasha asombrada- que mato al que mato a los merodeadores-

-Loca- murmuro James

-¡REPITE ESO POTTER!-grito Natasha

-¡Loca!-

-¡Energúmeno!-

-¡Falsa pelirroja¡-

-¡Adoptado!-

-¡Miope! ¿No ves que mi papá y yo nos parecemos?-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Porque de carácter yo no les veo nada igual-

-YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ PAR DE GRITONES- grito Ethan harto con cara psicópata y la cabeza gigante

-Tranquilízate Eth, ya nos calmamos- dijeron los dos con las manos en son de paz

-Bueno, vamos arriba… y tu jovencito no creas que te salvaste- dijo Harry montándose en su escoba- Ethan, Sergio vengan con migo-

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo, ¡NO ME PIENSO IR CON ESA/ESE IDIOTA!- gritaron James y Nat pero Harry ya había subido- agh que más da- se subieron a la escoba Natasha (muuuuuuuy en contra de su voluntad) tuvo que abrazar a James por la espalda mientras decía "¿yo que hice para merecer esto?" con una mueca de sufrimiento y asco

-No te preocupes yo no estoy de lo mas cómodo mientras todos tus gérmenes con instintos homicidas al igual que tu se me pegan- dijo James ocultando lo rojo que estaba

-Potter ¿estas sonrojado?- dijo Natasha con algo de burla

-Sueña _dulzura _que voy a estar sonrojado por que tu me abraces- dijo James volteando para otro lado

-¡No creas que te estoy abrazando! Me estoy sosteniendo para no caerme por si no te habías dado cuenta _cariñito_- dijo Natasha, James no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que su madre había aterrizado y (con horror) vio como McGonagall estaba enfrente suyo mirándolo con una ceja alzada y la vena de su frente apunto de estallar

-A la dirección ustedes dos AHORA-dijo McGonagall señalando a James y Nat

-Pero…-empezó a decir Natasha indignada

-AHORA-esta vez grito McGonagall

-Si profesora McGonagall- dijeron los dos empezando a seguirla. Vieron a Ethan y Sergio apunto de reírse (Ethan por los dos, Sergio por James)

-Vaya hermano tengo, lo saco de la cámara de los secretos y el muy desagradecido se burla de mi- bufo Natasha por el pasillo siguiendo a la directora

-Si mi memoria no me falla tú solo fuiste porque querías rescatar a tu amor platónico- dijo James con malicia

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Natasha mirando para otro lado sonrojada. James esperaba que le dijera una de sus frases sarcásticas y empezaran una guerra de insultos hasta que alguien les gritara que se callaran de una vez, así que se quedó mudo hasta que llegaron al despacho de McGonagall

-Señor Potter, no hay NINGUNA excusa para meter a sus amigos en la cámara de los secretos- dijo McGonagall

-¿Y que tal si la dejan sin agua caliente?- dijo James con cara de perrito abandonado

-Bueno poniéndolo de esa manera… es decir claro que no es una excusa- dijo McGonagall en una pose pensativa pasándola a una cara severa (como las que solo ella sabe hacer) pero "algo" sonrojada (se sonroja mas y le gana al cabello de Ginny). Todos los presentes ahogaron una carcajada ante la mirada de McGonagall que decía claramente "Ni una palabra"- 30 puntos menos a cada uno, agradezcan que no son 50 y tienen una semana mas de castigo-

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿Qué quiso decir con una semana mas de castigo?- dijo Harry algo confundido

-Anoche en el banquete la señorita McFly y Potter, hicieron una guerra de comida y a eso se les unió todo el gran comedor- dijo Minerva

-James, vengo aquí el primer día de clases, ¿y ya estas castigado desde el banquete de bienvenida?- dijo Ginny con una voz escalofriante

-¿No te gustaría que te dijera que no?- dijo James con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato

-James… SIrius… POTTER… WEEEEASLEEEEEYYY VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO POR SEIS MESES, SIN ESCOBA, NI QUIDDITCH!! Y EN NAVIDAD NO VAS A TENER LA RAYO 3000 QUE TANTO QUERIAS!- dijo Ginny enfurecida

-¡NATASHA AURORA MCFLY!- grito la voz de un hombre colérico entrando a la habitación

-Ay no- dijo Natasha mas como si fuera un juego del que ya estaba aburrida que de miedo-papito querido ¿Cómo has estado?-

El hombre era alto, musculoso, de ojos miel y cabello negro azulado, de piel blanca con algunas pecas alrededor de la nariz.

-Natasha no me hables en ese tono- dijo el

-Al menos lo intente… ¿no se suponía que los muggles no veían el castillo?- bufo ella

-A no ser de que sepan acerca de el- puntualizó la directora

-Jajajaja parece que solo a mi no me van a castigar- se burlo James- auuu mi oreja- dijo cuando Ginny le jalo su oreja derecha

-Con tigo no he terminado jovencito- le siseo Ginny

-En navidad no tendrás ni tu computadora, ni el televisor, ni tu escoba, y NI CREAS que tu guitarra- dijo el señor McFly

-¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!? VAS A MATAR A TU UNICA HIJA DE ABURRIMIENTO, quítame lo que quieras pero no mi guitarra- dijo Natasha esta vez si aterrada

-¿Quién te mandó a empezar una guerra de comida? ¿Quién te mando a no haber llamado a alguien para sacar a Ethan y al otro chico de la cámara… esa- dijo el ojimiel

-EL- grito Natasha señalando a James. Este abrió la boca en su defensa pero el grito del padre de Natasha lo cayó

-DEJA DE ESTAR CULPANDO A TODOS POR LAS COSAS QUE TU HACES- dijo su padre

-Cuando es para regañarme y es mentira me echas la culpa a mí, pero cuando es verdad ni te das cuenta- dijo Natasha fríamente y salió del despacho. Su padre la siguió y el resto se quedo afuera pensando que habría querido decir

-James, ve a tu habitación mañana empieza tu castigo a las siete de la noche en la sala de trofeos, díselo a la señorita McFly. Ya se pueden retirar- dijo McGonagall. Los tres Potter salieron del despacho pensativos pero Ginny volvió a poner su mirada de furia

-Me vuelvo a enterar de que hiciste algo y en vez de venir yo, va a venir un vociferador en pleno desayuno- advirtió Ginny. James trago saliva sonoramente y miro a su padre pidiendo auxilio el simplemente lo miro como diciendo "Te lo buscaste"

-Esta bien- suspiro James- bueno voy a comer no he comido en toda la mañana-

-Y en toda la tarde, ya son las cinco de la tarde- dijo Harry

-Con razón Ethan estaba como un loco psicópata- dijo James pensativo- bueno, ¡adiosito! Le dan saludos a Lil y Al- dijo yéndose

-Cada día se parece mas a ti Ginny- dijo Harry divertido viéndolo doblar por un pasillo

-¿Qué? ¿A mi? Se parece mas a ti- dijo Ginny

-Yo decía en la parte de dar castigos y tratar de que no lo castiguen, de resto es idéntico a mi- dijo Harry para molestarla

-Aja claro, échame la culpa de todo lo malo a mi y tu quédate con lo mejor- dijo Ginny con las manos en la cadera

-Eso es lo que hago ¿no ves?- dijo Harry divirtiéndole de lo lindo

-Mejor huye Potter- dijo Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados y Harry empezó a correr con Ginny detrás de el como si fueran dos niños pequeños

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Por fin salieron jajaja James ¿me perdonas por dejarte sin escoba en navidad?**

**James: -con los brazos cruzados en pose pensativa- Lo pensaré**

**Laura: Mientras el PRINCIPE lindo y bromista de la historia piensa yo les digo que voy a empezar a contestar los reviews por e-mail porque me queda muy difícil hacerlo en la historia BYE!!**

**Todos: ¡QUE LA PASEN BIEN!**


	11. 3 guerra o castigo como lo deseen llamar

**Laura: Este capitulo va a estar muuuy bueno se los aseguro!!... el tan esperado castigo de James y Nat jajaja. **

**Ashley: No se de que te ríes si lo único que van a hacer es matarse entre ellos **

**Natasha: Dudo que Pottercito pueda hacerme si quiera un rasguño **

**James: **_**Dulzura **_**yo soy un caballero no te pegaría… pero siempre están las cosquillas**

**Natasha: Atrévete y no me hago responsable de tu estadía en San Mungo **_**cariñito**_

**James: Si claro como tu digas, si Natasha fuera la chica mas femenina y dulce del planeta TODO sería de Lau pero como eso es imposible también es imposible que CASI todo no sea de J.K Rowling **

**Natasha: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? –Mientras es sostenida por Sergio, Ethan y su padre- **

_**El castigo **_

Ya eran las siete de la noche, del día siguiente y eso significaba… la tercera guerra en el mundo mágico O el castigo de James y Nat, como les parezca mejor, James se dirigía a la sala de trofeos con cara de ir a su propio funeral. Al llegar vio a la profesora McGonagall y a Natasha hablando cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo voltearon a ver

-Hasta que apareces- bufo Nat

-Perdone usted su majestad por haber tardado siglos… oh no, espera ¡solo fueron 15 segundos!- dijo James sacándole la lengua

-Potter te juro que te voy a… -siseó Natasha pero la profesora le lanzo un silencius a ambos

-Si llego a oír una de sus discusiones le sumaré una semana a su castigo hasta que dejen de pelear ahora empiecen- dijo McGonagall saliendo de ahí

James cogió uno de los pañuelos que estaban en el piso y se fue a limpiar los trofeos de quidditch mientras que Natasha fue a ver los trofeos del torneo de los tres magos. Pasaron como 2 horas y McGonagall no se dignaba a aparecer diciendo con voz de abuelita "ya fue suficiente por hoy chicos vengan y les hago galletas"

los dos se empezaron a reír como locos al imaginarse eso (si, los dos se lo imaginaron). Pero se callaron al instante y se miraron con caras asesinas

-¿De que tanto te ríes _dulzura_?- dijo James burlón

-Nada que te importe _cariñito_- dijo Nat aparentando ser dulce

-Pues como yo soy bueno y lindo- empezó a decir James haciendo que Natasha rodara los ojos- te voy a decir que me imaginé a McGonagall como una abuelita dulce diciéndonos que nos haría galletas-

-¿Acaso sabes legeremancia?- dijo Natasha divertida (N/A: Si, yo también estoy asustada)- yo estaba pensando lo mismo-

-Ehhh… McFly ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo James extrañado

-Si, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de pelear ¿tregua?- dijo Natasha extendiendo su mano amigablemente

-Tregua- dijo James

-Pero eso no significa que me haya rendido de ser la líder de las merodeadoras- dijo Nat en tono de advertencia

-Merodeadores, Nat, merodeadores- "corrigió" James

-Merodeadoras James, deja de ser tan machista- dijo Nat

-Merodeadores-

-MERODEADORAS ¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE POTTERCITO?-dijo Natasha perdiendo la paciencia.

Detrás de la puerta de la sala estaban Ethan, Sergio, Trixie y Ashley indignados ¿no se suponía que habían hecho tregua? (N/A: Pobres ingenuos)

-Esos dos están colmando mi paciencia- dijo Ashley con los ojos cerrados tratando de contar hasta diez _"1, 2, 3…"_

-¡Deja de ser tan imbecil por una vez en tu vida!-

-¡Lo hare cuando tu te conviertas en una niña de verdad!-

-¡Se me esta acabando la paciencia así que cállate energúmeno!-

-¿Cuándo no se te acaba la paciencia?- se burló James

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- dijo Natasha iba a tirarle una foto que había en una repisa en la cabeza pero al ver la imagen se detuvo de inmediato y se quedo contemplando la imagen con algo de nostalgia. James fue a ver y vio la foto por encima de su hombro, era una chica de unos 15 años, pelirroja y con el cabello algo ondulado, de profundos ojos mieles casi dorados, blanca con la piel como porcelana y algunas pecas alrededor de la nariz, algo bajita, con la nariz pequeña y delicada con una sonrisa perfecta. En la escritura decía:

_Aurora Ulrich_

_Mejor estudiante de Defensa contra las artes oscuras_

_5 Año_

_1999_

_**-**_¿Por qué no me lanzaste la foto y en vez de eso te la quedaste viendo?- preguntó James- y ahora que lo veo que chica taaaan linda lastima que ahora ya debe estar casada- dijo Jamsie con tristeza

-O muerta- dijo Natasha secamente

Fuera de la sala de trofeos…

-¿Por qué Nat se puso así de repente?- preguntó Sergio preocupado a Ethan

-No te preocupes, se pondrá triste, después se va a poner molesta, luego furiosa y luego pasará a pegarle el puñetazo mas grande de su vida a la persona que tenga mas cerca… en este caso James- dijo Ethan como si nada- O hay una minima posibilidad que siga triste y se desahogue con la persona que tenga mas cerca, pero siendo James creo que va a ser la primera-

-¿Estas seguro? Digo, pues porque Nat se ve muy triste no creo que se moleste tan fácil- dijo Trixie insegura

-Tu solo mira, soy su hermano mayor (bueno, por 1 hora pero algo es algo) y la conozco mejor que nadie- dijo Ethan divertido

-¿¡TU ERES EL MAYOR!?- casi gritaron todos pero se callaron de inmediato, Trixie tapándole la boca a Sergio, Sergio a Ashley y Ashley a Trixie

-Si, ¿creían que Nat era mayor? Jajajaja- se empezó a reír Ethan- en realidad mis padres no sabían que Natasha iba a nacer - dijo Ethan pensativo

-Ethan, no des tanta información ¿si?- dijo Ashley con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo

-Lo siento jejeje- se disculpó Ethan con una sonrisa culpable

Con James y Nat

-¿Por qué dices que esta muerta? No le desees algo tan malo a una chica taaaan linda- dijo James molesto

-No se lo estoy deseando eso ya paso y ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA!- grito Natasha pegándole en la cabeza con una placa que tenía a la mano y volviendo a limpiar

Con Ethan y los demás…

-Nat a veces da miedo- dijo Ashley aterrada viendo como la predicción de Ethan se cumplía

-¿Si ven? Siempre pasa- dijo Ethan divertido

-¿A que te refieres con "siempre pasa"?- preguntó Trixie confundida

-Es un secreto entre nosotros, a Nat es la que le da mas duro- dijo Ethan algo nostálgico. Escucharon que alguien venía y se escondieron detrás de… ¿Sergio?

-Creo que yo no soy el mejor escondite- dijo el rodando los ojos

-Ay no, si nos vamos a la sala de trofeos de seguro James y Nat nos asesinan, pero…- dijo Trixie aterrada

-… si nos quedamos aquí McGonagall nos quita 1000 puntos a cada uno- terminó Ashley

-¡Vengan! Encontré un escondite- dijo Ethan quien se había caído por el tapiz que tenía detrás y vio que era un escondite

-Bien hecho Ethan- dijo Sergio metiéndose por el tapiz

En la sala de trofeos…

McGonagall llego con el seño fruncido ya que había escuchado unas voces pero supuso que era su imaginación ya que vio a James y Natasha completamente alejados haciendo su trabajo… aunque James tenía un chichón en la frente pero debió ser por andar de mono y se dio contra las estanterías (se nota que no conoce a Natasha)

-Bueno, ya pueden irse, señor Potter vaya a la enfermería primero ese chichón no me gusta- dijo McGonagall

-Si, a mi tampoco- gruño James levantándose

-Volverán aquí mañana a la misma hora- dijo McGonagall

-Si profesora- dijo Natasha y salio de ahí. James la vio irse de ahí algo mmm... ¿Preocupado? Bah no era eso solo estaba aterrado de que no fuera la loca psicópata de siempre

-Ayyy mi cabeza- se quejo James en el pasillo yendo hacia la sala común. Cuando llego al cuadro de la señora gorda dijo la contraseña- _ósculos mortis-_

-James te pareces tanto a tu abuelo, todavía recuerdo cuando venía aquí a hogwarts era tan encantador…- la señora gorda se quedó hablando por muuucho mas tiempo _"Genial, simplemente genial esa vieja diciéndome mil cosas que ya se y yo con un dolor de cabeza que de suerte no he estallado ¿Cómo una chica puede ser tan poco femenina? NO lo entiendo arghh ¡MI CABEZAAAA!" _de repente todo se volvió negro y no supo nada mas. Cuando se levantó lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos mirándolo preocupados, ya el sol le daba en toda la cara así que debía ser ya de mañana

-¿Qué paso?- dijo James levantándose

-Íbamos hacia la sala común y te encontramos tirado en el piso ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Trixie

-Pregúntale a la loca psicópata- gruño James

-Vuelve a decir eso y en vez de darte con una placa te parto la cabeza- amenazó Natasha

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- se extrañó James

-Me trajeron a la fuerza- gruñó ella

-Nat, hermanita querida, ¿nos podrías decir que paso precisamente?- dijo Ethan algo temeroso

-El idiota de James me empezó a molestar…- empezó Natasha pero James la interrumpió indignado

-¡Deja de decir burradas! Yo solo estaba diciendo que la chica de la foto estaba muuuy linda y que de seguro ya estaba casada (buaaaa ojala tuviera mi edad) y tu viniste con el cuento de que estaba muerta y después me pegaste sin razón alguna ¿oíste en algún momento que yo te molesté?- dijo James poniendo su oreja en dirección a ella. Ella solo gruño mirando para otro lado diciendo

-Idiota-

-Bueno, ustedes 5 salgan que tengo que darle la ultima pomada- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

½ Hora después

-Hay que bien se siente no tener la cabeza apunto de explotar- dijo James aliviado saliendo de la enfermería

-Bueno, ya que James se recuperó tenemos que ir a clase porque mis queridos amigos el almuerzo terminó- dijo Ashley empezando a correr a las mazmorras porque les tocaba pociones seguida de los otros 5

**Laura: Ufff... casi no termino jejeje **

**James: Se te agradece que me hayas mandado a la enfermería **

**Laura: Vamos no fue tan malo al menos Nat y tu ya son amigos ¿no?**

**Todos: ¿De que sirve que sean amigos si no dejan de pelear?**

**Laura:… ¡Nos vemos pronto dejen muchos reviews! **

**Todos: No tiene remedio **


	12. ¡Alfin tregua despues de pedir perdon

**Laura: ¡Ya se! ¡No hay excusa!... aunque me he demorado mas tiempo… este capi es algo dramático (culpen a cierta amiga mía que me convenció de ponerle drama… aunque es muy poca y solo por este capitulo)**

**James: Cierto no la maten… quieren que yo desaparezca??**

**Nat: ¡Mátenla!**

**Laura/James: ¡Oye!**

**Nat: Ok, ok que uno ya no puede bromear??**

**Laura: Si esa broma me hubiera causado gracia TODO seria mío pero… Nat eres la mejor bromista del mundo que broma tan graciosa!!**

**Todos: Oportunista… quédense tranquilos nunca le causo gracia así que casi todo sigue siendo de Joanne Rowling **

_**¡Al fin tregua!... después de pedir perdón**_

Ya eran las 7 de la noche así que todos estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes de transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones (James, Sergio, Ethan y Natasha tenían doble de pociones y encantamientos gracias a la venganza de James). Ashley y Trixie ya habían terminado así que les estaban ayudando… ¡Que va! Solo les faltaba escribirles para hacerles la tarea.

-¡Por fin terminamos!- dijo James desperezándose

-Ash, Trix las adoro- dijo Natasha ahogándolas en un abrazo

-Pues no lo hagas tanto- dijo Ashley poniéndose… primero roja, después morada, azul, verde, naranja ¡ya iba por el gris!

-Lo siento jejeje- se disculpo Natasha con una sonrisa culpable

-No se cuando eres mas peligrosa, cuando eres dulce o cuando eres una asesina en serie- dijo Ethan divertido

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No gracias- dijo su hermano

-Oye Nat, parecías conocer a la chica del retrato ¿Quién era?- dijo James, no se había sacado eso de la cabeza en todo el día… grave, grave ¡GRAVISIMO! Error

-Eso a ti que te importa ¿acaso no puedo quedarme viendo una foto?- dijo bruscamente Natasha recogiendo su mochila y salio por el retrato de seguro al comedor o eso creían ellos

-James se me olvido decirte algo, nunca menciones a nuestra mamá enfrente de… ¡Olviden ya mismo lo que dije!- grito Ethan aterrado si Nat se enteraba… una maldición cruciatus quedaría corta comparado con lo que le haría

-¡Esa chica era su madre!... ósea que ¿Cuándo murió ella?- dijo James recordando que Nat había dicho que estaba muerta

-Mi boca está sellada- dijo Ethan mirando para otra parte

-Te doy la mitad de mis reservas de sortilegios Weasley, y te advierto que son muchas no por nada soy el ahijado de uno de los dueños y sobrino de ambos- dijo James tentadoramente _"¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¡Sortilegios Weasley es mi tienda de bromas favorita!"_Pensó Ethan

-No, hice una promesa- dijo Ethan

-Te doy un cupón para que no tengas que pagar por 1 AÑO lo que compres en artículos de bromas- tentó James

-Dame uno por 2 años- negoció Ethan

-Año y medio- dijo James

-Trato hecho- acepto el metamorfomago. Cogiendo el cupón- pero JURAME que Natasha no se va a enterar de esto, ¡Y! Ustedes tampoco le van a decir ¿verdad?-

-Ethan no se… mejor no digas nada- dijo Sergio inseguro

-Cierto- dijo Trixie también en el mismo tono

-Mejor cierra tu boquita- dijo Ashley

-¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes también quieren saber!- dijo James acusadoramente a los tres

-Es cierto… ¡desembucha!- dijeron los tres (N/A: La curiosidad mato el orgullo de los leones, lo acabo de comprobar)

-¿No que no?- dijo Ethan divertido

-¡Deja tus burlas para después!- dijo Ashley impaciente

-Ok, ok como dijo James ella murió… cuando teníamos tres años, por accidente digamos que Nat tuvo su primera explosión de magia no de la mejor manera ni en el mejor momento- dijo Ethan algo triste ante la mirada de todos dijo- mamá la estaba castigando pero ella (como siempre) no prestaba atención y miraba para la ventana vio que un niño y su grupo molestaban a una niña con su muñeca se enfureció, y como estaban rodeadas de vidrios… creo que ya saben el resto- terminó Ethan esta vez muy deprimido

-Ethan, no te hubiéramos insistido que dijeras si hubiéramos sabido que era tan triste- dijo Trixie mirándolo con pesar

-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR ETHAN MCFLY! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO SE LO DIRIAS A NADIE!- grito Natasha que había llegado y había escuchado todo

-Nat, nosotros (especialmente yo) le insistimos en que nos dijera, por primera vez tienes derecho a pegarme en serio- dijo James saliendo de su trance, ahora todo tenía sentido de lo que Natasha dijo en el despacho de McGonagall

"_Cuando es para regañarme y es mentira me echas la culpa a mí, pero cuando es verdad ni te das cuenta" _

-¡TU NO TE METAS IDIOTA!- dijo Natasha furiosa

-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA! ¡POR LO MENOS YO NO MATE A MI MAMA!- metió la pata hondo, la furia lo controlo, y ahora ya no podía retroceder para nunca haber dicho eso… aunque siempre podía coger un retornador del tiempo y hacer que no abriera su BOCOTA para preguntarle a Ethan acerca de su madre, se quedaría con la curiosidad pero era mejor que esto. Vio que las lágrimas de Natasha querían salir pero ella no las dejo no quería mostrarse débil, conociendo su orgullo (que aunque le aterrara decirlo era igual que el suyo)

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo Natasha con la voz entre cortada su cabello gris y los ojos negros, para después irse a su habitación. A estas alturas todos en la sala común estaban en un silencio sepulcral y todos miraban hacia allí

-¿Ustedes que miran?- preguntó Sergio y todos volvieron a lo suyo

-Sabes que no debiste decir eso ¿verdad?- dijo Ashley con los ojos entrecerrados

-Lo se, lo se, es que me controlo la furia no debí hacerlo ¿contentos?- dijo James tratando de no parecer culpable y todos lo miraron claramente diciendo "¡NO!"

-Voy a ver que esta haciendo- dijo Trixie seguida de Ashley

-James si hubiera sabido que ibas a decir esa IDIOTEZ jamás te hubiera dicho que paso- dijo Ethan. Esta vez SI estaba enojado y James lo noto porque al igual que su hermanita "dulce y simpática" sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos Nota mental: JAMAS hagan enojar a Ethan McFly porque aunque sea difícil de creer puede ser peor que su hermana

-Et-Ethan yo nunca quise decir eso, ¿sabes? mi padre tenía una conexión con Voldemort y-y a veces decía cosas que no quería decir ¿Puedes creer que le grito al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore?...- dijo James mientras miraba como Ethan se le acercaba sigilosamente cogiendo… un bate de quidditch que había sacado de quien sabe donde. _"Pobre del tipo que sea novio de Nat y la haga sufrir… no se lo recomiendo a nadie"_

-Lastima que tu no estas poseído por un asesino torturador así yo no tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio- dijo Ethan pensativo

-Ethan baja ese bate no hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, vas a dejar a Hogwarts sin el chico mas lindo, chistoso, carismático, y sin el mejor cazador jamás visto desde que mi abuelo piso Hogwarts no quieres hacer eso ¿verdad?- dijo James tratando de quitarle el bate pero Ethan lo levanto en señal "Te acercas y te parto la cabeza antes de lo que tenía pensado"- ok no bajes el bate… oye pero mira tengo una cicatriz en el estomago en forma de… mejor no digo la forma pero tal vez es porque un mago tenebroso me quería matar y me poseyó en ese mismo instante ¿no crees?-

-No- dijo Ethan

-Sergio ¡Ayuda!-dijo James con voz ahogada

-Tu solo te metiste en ese problema, además Ethan me cogió el bate de las manos porque yo tenía pensado pegarte primero- dijo Sergio viendo todo con crispetas sacadas de quien sabe donde como si estuviera en el cine

-Vaya amigos tengo- bufó James- ¿Qué les parece si le pido perdón? ¿Si? Va a ser mas difícil que soportar el dolor de cabeza que me va a dar el bate, además Natasha seguro se va a vengar después… y ADEMAS Ethan ¿A Nat le gustaría saber que su hermano la trata como a una niña pequeña que necesita protección?- agregó maliciosamente conociendo el orgullo de Natasha, sip, Ethan sería una excelente comida para el calamar gigante si se enterara

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo James- dijo Ethan rápidamente después de haber palidecido tanto como un ser humano podía- Ve YA-

-¿No puedo esperar a mañana?- dijo James

-¡NO!- gritaron los dos

-Esta bien, tranquilícense- dijo James trato de subir al cuarto de las chicas pero la conocida resbaladilla no se lo permitió y lo dejo en el piso de la sala común

-Viendo que estarías toda la noche tratando de subir en vano, esta bien hazlo mañana- dijo Ethan

-Créeme que no tenía pensado pasar toda la noche en esas- dijo James cogiendo su mochila y yendo hacia la habitación.

Al día siguiente…

Sintió como la luz del sol le pegara fuertemente en la cara como si lo quisiera despertar ¿Es que acaso todo el universo se había unido para que le pidiera perdón a Natasha? Ya sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, y tampoco se enorgullecía de haber dicho semejante idiotez pero NO ERA PARA QUE LO TORTURARAN ASI por Merlín, ya suficiente tenía echando su orgullo por la ventana para que su hermosa cara no quedara con una marca de por vida gracias a un bate como para que lo despertaran a las… ¿¡6 DE LA MAÑANA!? El sol JAMAS había salido a esa hora con ese esplendor, si, todo el universo se unió en contra de el y su orgullo. Como ya no podía dormir mas decidió que era mejor bañarse y vestirse para ir a desayunar antes de hacer algo que solo había hecho una vez y eso era porque su madre le había obligado a disculparse con Lily… disculparse 2 veces en menos de un mes que horrible record

Una vez ya arreglado salió de la habitación (no sin antes despertar a Ethan y Sergio con agua fría y dejándolos encerrados en el baño) directamente al comedor, habían muy pocas personas 10 de Hufflepuf 5 de Ravenclaw y 1 de Gryffindor de Slytherin no había nadie _"Serpientes perezosas" _pensó James, aunque en el fondo solo les tenía envidia porque tenían el privilegio de que el sol nunca podría despertarlos de sus sueños psicópatas donde dominaban el mundo… o eso creía que soñaban con los Slytherins nunca se sabía. Vio a la persona de Gryffindor que ya estaba despierta y vio que era la persona por la cual su adorado orgullo tendría que irse a la basura, se sentó al lado de la peli gris y le dedico una sonrisa

-Hola Nat- saludo como si nada

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella secamente

-Que genio, creí que habíamos hecho tregua- dijo James

-Yo también lo creí hasta que sobornaste a mi hermano para que rompiera una promesa y me traicionara para poder hacerme la vida imposible- dijo Natasha mirándolo con profundo desprecio

-Presta atención porque esto ni en un millón de años pienso volver a repetirlo aunque me amenacen de muerte- advirtió James tomo aire y… se quedo mudo,

tomo aire (otra vez) pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse ido de vacaciones. Vio que Natasha estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que su curiosidad le había dado así que rogó porque si pudiera (por fin) disculparse como Merlín manda- lo… looooooooooooooo si-si-sie- _"Lo siento"- _

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta lo dijiste en parsel y yo no soy una serpiente- dijo Natasha rodando los ojos

-Ok, aquí va… lo siennnto no debí haberte dicho esa grañidísima idiotez, me enfurecí y no lo controle ¿bien? ¿Tregua?... otra vez- dijo James ofreciéndole la mano y ella la estrecho riéndose a carcajadas-¿de que te ríes si se puede saber?-

-No, no se puede- rió Natasha y el la miro con los ojos entre cerrados- ok, es que oírte pidiendo disculpas da mucha risa jajajaja-

-Que lastima que ya no te vas a poder reír mas- dijo James haciendo un puchero como si estuviera triste- pero quiero pagarte con algo… pero no se que-

-¿Qué te parece ayudarme con una broma a nuestras serpientes favoritas?- preguntó Natasha con una sonrisa maliciosa- solo por esta vez claro-

-Trato hecho- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa- vamos a necesitar un lugar privado para planear la broma y cómplices-

-Y yo ya los tengo el lugar: la cámara de los secretos y los cómplices son cuatro que no se van a negar: Ashley Roebe, Trixie Parker, Sergio O'connell y Ethan McFly- dijo Natasha chocando manos con James

-¡Querido primo! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien oye ¿me haces un favor? Muchas gracias, ve a donde esa chica rubia con instintos homicidas que se hace llamar mi hermana mayor y CALMALA que no fue para tanto- dijo un chico pelirrojo, de ojos marrones, tez blanca, delgado y algo bajito para tener 13 años con el cabello hasta el cuello llamado William Weasley en otras palabras… Billy

-Oye ¿de que hablas Billy?- preguntó James confundido viendo como era utilizado de escudo humano por su primo, vio a Victorie una chica rubia…Fleur de 15 años con la nariz torcida y motas verdes en el cabello… uh uh la cabeza de Billy Weasley iba a rodar y el no pensaba interponerse en la decisión de su prima porque o si no también rodaría la suya por "juntarse con el enemigo"- no gracias, ya es bien sabido que la persona que se meta con su cabello va a morir lenta y dolorosamente no me quiero imaginar que pasará si cree que estoy de tu lado-

-Gracias- mascullo Billy- ¡hermanita querida!-

-¡WILLIAM WEASLEY DE LA COUR QUITAME ESTAS MOTAS DE MI CABELLO Y ARREGLAME LA NARIZ AHORA!- grito Victorie furiosa

-Wow, y yo decía que yo peleaba con mi hermano- dijo Natasha divertida- creo que le iría bien a Deleeve una broma de esas-

-No me parece tan mala idea un día de estos le pido a Billy el hechizo- dijo James- ¿se te ocurre algo que hacerle a nuestras queridas serpientes?-

-No puedo pensar con el estomago vacío ¿a ti se te ocurre algo?- preguntó Natasha

-Si, pero se necesita modificar algunas cosas- dijo James

-¡SE VA ACABAR EL MUNDO TRIXIE CORREEEEEEE!- grito Ashley entrando en el comedor

-No seas dramática Ash jajaja ni que fuera tan… CORREEE ASH- grito Trixie entrando pero al haber procesado la información de ver a James Sirius Potter y Natasha Aurora McFly hablando como personas civilizadas y riendo, entró en pánico

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- preguntó Sergio divertido viéndolas gritando como locas

-Mira para la mesa de Gryffindor- dijo Ashley con voz de ultratumba

-¿Ehhh? Ethan ¿Qué hicieron con James? O peor ¿Qué hicieron con TU hermana?- preguntó Sergio

-Ni me preguntes- dijo Ethan con su cabello negro y los ojos azules (N/A: Recuerden lo que eso significa)

**Laura: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Díganmelo en un review!**

**Todos: ¡Al fin! ¡Tregua en todo el sentido de la palabra!**

**Laura: Si hubieron personas a las que no les conteste el review ¡Perdón! Me dicen es que e estado muy ocupada las clases de Taekwondo y guitarra todos los días no me dejan tiempo para casi nada ByE!! DEJEN MUCHOs REVIEWs!!**


	13. una bromafallida y adios a la tregua

**James: Como que a cierta persona se le ha olvidado actualizar**

**Laura: ¡Échenle la culpa al colegio!... ya entre waaaaaaaaa adiós libertad y felicidad**

**Sergio: El día que Laura odie las vacaciones ESE será el día que todo sea suyo pero mientras tanto casi todo es de J.K Rowling**

**Laura: ¡Detesto las vacaciones que viva el colegio!**

**Todos: ¡Deja de ser mentirosa y oportunista!**

_**Una broma (fallida) y adiós a la tregua…otra vez**_

Había pasado toda una semana y Hogwarts hasta entonces no había escuchado ningún grito o golpe por parte del mayor de los Potter ni la menor de los McFly… un hermoso y maravilloso record. Estaban en clases de historia de la magia compartida con Hufflepuf, y eso significaba que tenían a nada más y nada menos a Marianne Deeleve como su compañera de clase cosa que James, Ethan y Sergio no se les ocurría desaprovechar. Estaban cargando con pequeñas bolas de papel cubierto de tinta invisible (de sortilegios Weasley) una catapulta miniatura mágica que siempre daba en el blanco, en este caso Deleeve chica,(como la llamo el trío de plata) (N/J: ¿No se supone que se dice trío de oro?) (N/L: Harry, Ron y Hermionie son el trío de oro tu, Ethan y Sergio el de plata)(N/J: Ok… pero es injusto porque YO soy el protagonista) (N/L: Si, si, si como digas… sigamos).

-¿Listos?- preguntó James en un susurro mordiéndose la lengua para soltar una carcajada, Ethan y Sergio asintieron también mordiéndose la lengua… casi al punto de hacerla sangrar- apunten y… ¡Fuego!- murmuro James. Ethan y Sergio soltaron la pequeña cuerda que retenía la catapulta pero no supieron si los papeles habían dado en el blanco hasta que Deleeve chica soltó un chillido de terror

-AAAAAAAAA ¡ALGO ME DIO EN LA CABEZA! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO!- gritaba la castaña dando vueltas por toda la sala mientras todos (Binns incluido) no podían de la risa. Cuando las risas se apagaron (tomo 15 minutos para eso) la campana de salida sonó, todos salieron excepto Deleeve quien estaba viendo su castigo por armar tanto alboroto en mitad de la clase. Ya era la hora del almuerzo así que fueron al comedor a "celebrar" por una broma bien hecha

-¡Salud!- gritó Ethan chocando jugos de calabaza con James y Sergio

-¡Salud!- gritaron los otros dos

-¿Se puede saber porque están tan felices?- preguntó Ashley perspicaz

-Pueeees mí querida Ashley solo te tenemos que decir que gracias a nosotros la clase de Historia de la magia por primera vez en la historia de la mágia fue divertida gracias a nosotros- dijo James pasando un hombro alrededor del cuello de su amiga mientras ella lo quitaba en ese instante divertida

-¿Ustedes? Jajajaja fue una gran broma chicos ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- felicito Trixie uniéndose a la celebración

-¡Eso no se dice!- dijo Ethan y los otros dos asintieron como si fuera un tema sagrado

-Embadurnaron unos papeles con tinta invisible, los pusieron en una mini catapulta mágica y se los tiraron a Deleeve- dijo Natasha llegando divertida a la mesa uniéndose a la celebración- fue una gran broma, por cierto-

-Gracias Nat- dijo Sergio mirándola con una sonrisa

-Es la verdad- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros devolviéndosela

-Oigan por cierto si a alguien le interesa tenemos 45 minutos para terminar de hacer la poción- dijo James tratando de cambiar el tema yendo hacia la cámara de los secretos seguido de los demás.

2 días después…

Estaban cenando tranquilamente pero mandándose miradas cómplices, los Slytherins no se esperaban lo que estaba apunto de pasar era un plan aprueba de fallas

-Empiecen a contar chicos- susurro James al ver que los Slytherins empezaban a comer fruta, con una sonrisa maliciosa que todos le devolvieron

-6- dijo Trixie

-5- fue el turno de Ashley

-4- dijo Nat

-3- Sergio

-2- Ethan

-1- casi terminó James

-¡0!- dijeron todos… pero nada pasó

-¿Qué? ¡Oigan serpientes! ¿Se sienten diferentes?- preguntó James

-Si, con ganas de vomitar, y bailar ballet combinado con mambo- dijo Ashley encogiéndose de hombros

-No- dijeron todos los vestidos de verde y plata

-Ya decía que los Gryffindors cada vez estaban peor- dijo un chico de sexto burlonamente

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- gritaron James y Nat sostenidos por Ethan y Sergio

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no habrá servido la poción que pusimos en el frutero de los Slytherins?- pregunto Trixie- James ¿si lo pusiste en el frutero verdad?-

-Le pedí a Kreacher que lo hiciera- dijo el rascándose la nuca

-Y Kreacher es…- dijo Ashley

-Mi elfo domestico- respondió el

-¿¡Como pudiste mandar a un elfo a hacer semejante cosa!? ¡Eso es ser un tirano James!- dijo Trixie escandalizada

-Otra tía Hermionie- dijo James pegándose en la cabeza

-¡Tu tía es mi ídolo!- chillo Trixie

-¿Volvemos al tema por favor?- dijo Ethan- ¿Por qué no llamas a Kreacher para ver si puso la poción?-

-Claro… Kreacher- llamo James segundos después junto con un sonoro crack apareció el pequeño elfo domestico

-¿Si amito James?- dijo Kreacher haciendo una de sus reverencias exageradas

-¿Amito? Jajajaja- se rieron todos excepto James que estaba hundido en su vergüenza

-Kreacher ven acá por favor- dijo con una sonrisa forzada haciéndole una seña a Kreacher para que se acercara y el lo hizo- si vuelves a decirme amito yo mismo te arranco la cabeza- no quería ser tan duro, Kreacher era el mejor elfo que alguien pudiera desear así fuera un poco excéntrico a veces PERO ¿decirle amito frente a sus amigos? Ni siquiera a su madre se lo perdonaría… o bueno tal vez a ella si

-¡Lo siento ami…amo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Kreacher no debió haber dicho eso! ¡No debió! ¡No debió!- grito Kreacher haciendo que todo el comedor volteara a ver mientras se pegaba con un plato repleto del pastel de fresas de Ashley. Lección del día: NUNCA decirle de mala manera a un elfo que no vuelva a hacer algo porque querrá suicidarse. Ejemplo: Kreacher

-¡No!¡ ¡Kreacher! ¡Para! ¡Para!- dijo James y como se lo habían ordenado el elfo paro- bueno a lo que te llamé, ¿pusiste la poción en el frutero de los Slytherins?-

-Es que… amo… verá…- tartamudeo Kreacher nervioso meciéndose de un lado a otro

-Kreacher… ¿Por qué tu cara tiene esa quemadura?- dijo James pero eso solo lo empeoro porque Kreacher empezó a chillar a todo lo que le daban los pulmones

-¡Lo siento amo! ¡Kreacher no pudo! ¡La ama Lily dijo que quería que le hiciera un favor!¡Y Kreacher no puso la poción en el frutero de los Slytherins! -chillaba Kreacher así lo veía todo el comedor:

Gryffindors: Confundidos

Ravenclaws: Extrañados

Hufflepufs: Con algo de lastima

Slytherins: Un cuarto confundidos, un cuarto asqueados, y el último cuarto ambas cosas

Mesa de los profesores: Mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a James por la parte de "Meter la poción en el frutero de los Slytherins"

-No, Kreacher, no te preocupes no era importante, tranquilízate jejeje- dijo James nervioso

-¿De verdad amo?- dijo el elfo parando pero todavía con los ojos cristalinos

-Si, claro la culpa fue de la enana del demonio que tengo por hermana no te preocupes- dijo James comiendo una manzana al igual que todos los Gryffindors empezaban a comer todo tipo de frutas

-¡Amo James, amigos del amo James noooooo!- intentó decir Kreacher

_Flash Back_

_Kreacher estaba apunto de poner la poción en la frutera verde de los Slytherins tenía la mano encima de los Gryffindor pero…_

_-¡Kreacher!- lo llamó Lily desde el valle de Godric. El grito de la pelirroja lo tomó tan de sorpresa que derramo la poción entera en el frutero rojo _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Creo que ya saben que estaba pasando en ese momento con los leones (N/A: Jajajajajajajaja no pue… no puedo!! Jajajaja… mejor volvamos a la historia… JAJAJAJA)

-¡A bailar el mambo!- decía alegremente James pero con una cara que demostraba que estaba furico, abochornado, avergonzado, colérico, humillado, y con su cabeza apunto de estallar de lo rojo que estaba pero no combinaba con su tono de voz. Además de que estaba bailando una horrible y dolorosa mezcla de mambo y ballet (ustedes saben que en ballet hay que abrirse de piernas)

-¡Potter eres un idiota! ¡Por tu culpa estoy volviendo a bailar ballet!- grito Natasha

-¡Y tu eres una marimacho! ¿A que chica NORMAL no le gusta bailar ballet?- dijo James dando por terminada la tregua

-¡A mi! ¡Estupido!- dijo Natasha se las arreglo para seguir bailando y darle una patada a James en la cara, la patada en si no era patada era un paso de ballet pero con suficiente fuerza se convertía en una patada asesina

-Auuu pobre James- dijo Billy dando un paso para delante, otro para atrás y… una abrida (N/A:¿Esa palabra existe?) de piernas bastante dolorosa- Auuu pobre de miiiii-

Cuando todo hubo acabado (tomo media hora para eso), los Gryffindors estaban en el suelo exhaustos y adoloridos ante la mirada burlona de las casas restantes y la preocupada de los profesores

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Victorie a todos en general y todos en general negaron

-Hubieras puesto la poción tu mismo James- dijo Sergio

-¡Amo James lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- chillaba Kreacher

-No te preocupes Kreacher, lo sigo diciendo todo fue culpa de Lily- dijo James doliéndole hablar

-La culpa fue TUYA Pottercito por ser un inútil perezoso- dijo Natasha con el cabello verde y los ojos marrones (muestra del cansancio que tenía)

-Por lo menos hice mi mejor intento McFly- dijo James

-Fue Kreacher el que hizo su mejor intento no tu idiota- dijo Natasha burlonamente

"_Y ya se fue la tregua por el inodoro" _pensó todo el gran comedor con un suspiro

**Laura: ¡En serio lo siento por demorarme tanto!... y porque el capitulo estuviera tan corto**

**Trixie: ¿No podías dejarlos con tregua unos días mas?**

**Laura: ¡Claro que no! ¡La gente ama las peleas de James y Nat!**

**Sergio: Que yo sepa yo soy gente y odio sus peleas**

**Laura: La gente que importa **

**Todos: ¡Oye! **

**Laura: ¡Espero reviews!**


	14. bienvenido al dormitorio luca

**Laura: ¡Que conste no me demoré tanto esta vez!**

**Todos: ¿Alguien dijo algo?**

**Laura: No, pero lo iban a decir **

**Ethan: Si yo detestara a los animales todo esto sería de Laura… pero eso no va a pasar nunca así que… ¡AAAAAAAA ESTA LOCA QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA! –Laura le estaba jalando el pelo para que odiara a los animales- **

**James: ¡Aguanta Ethan!... Veamos el capitulo mientras tanto **

_**Bienvenido al dormitorio, Luca**_

Los 6 no fueron castigados porque la profesora McGonagall consideró suficiente castigo la escena del comedor pero eso no significaba que no le habían quitado 50 rubíes al reloj de gryffindor además de que tres vociferadorespor parte de los Potter, los Parker y los Roebe llegaron al gran comedor

El de James:

_¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ESO!? BIEN MERECÍAS QUE LA BROMA TE SALIERA AL REVEZ! _se oyó la voz de Ginny en todo el gran comedor

_¡BIEN HECHO JAMES! _Oyeron todos gritar a Ron y a George orgullosos, con las carcajadas de Harry al fondo

_¡HARRY JAMES POTTER DI ALGO! _Volvió a gritar Ginny

_¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO... que lastima que la broma te salió por la culata jajaja… digo te lo tenías bien merecido James _el aludido supuso que su madre tan linda unas veces pero tan temible otras le estaba mandando una cara asesina que le decía que iba a dormir en el sillón esa noche y el vociferador se rompió en mil pedacitos con las risas de todo el gran comedor

El de Trixie había llegado 5 minutos después

_¡TRIXIE ANNELISE PARKER! NO RECUERDO QUE TU PADRE Y YO TE HAYAMOS EDUCADO PARA ESTO ¿¡ACASO NO PENSASTE QUE ALGUIEN PODRIA SALIR HERIDO!? TUS COMPAÑEROS DEBIERON PASAR UNA VERGÜENZA HORRIBLE POR TU CULPA ESTAS CASTIGADA NO VAMOS A VISITAR EL MUNDO MUGGLE EN LA NAVIDAD NI VAS A PODER JUGAR CON NIX CUANDO VUELVAS _

Y el vociferador se rompió

-¿Quién es Nix?- le preguntó James confundido

-Mi lobo, me lo regalaron cuando pequeña- dijo Trixie

-¿¡TIENES UN LOBO POR MASCOTA!?- gritaron todos pero la oji-violeta no pudo responder porque había llegado el turno de Ashley pero para sorpresa de todos no parecía preocupada sino divertida

_ASHLEY ¿¡PORQUE NO TE ASEGURASTE QUE LOS SLYTHERINS HUBIERAN RECIBIDO SU MERECIDO!?... ¡YA SABES QUE NOS TENDRÍAS QUE MANDAR UNA FOTO VIENDOLOS BAILANDO BALLET Y MAMBO! TU HUBIERAS PUESTO LA POCION… como sea, ¡la próxima vez asegúrate que la broma este perfecta! Y ya sabes tu hermano esta orgulloso así no te haya salido la broma como lo esperaba… te queremos y mándale saludos a tus amigos… ah te mande una tarta de manzana espero que la disfruten_

Y el sobre rojo se rompió ante la mirada atónita de todos (profesores incluidos)

-¿Quieres intercambiar de padres Ash?- le preguntó Sergio como si nada

-No gracias, estoy bien- dijo ella divertida

De eso hacía una semana, ya la fría brisa de otoño se notaba entre los muros de la sala común, los 6 estaban en un rincón de ella ya que los de Gryffindor todavía estaban resentidos con ellos por la broma fallida pero… bah se les iba a pasar cuando vieran la broma que estaban preparando para las serpientes… aquí falta algo, había mucho silencio, paz, y armonía… ¡ah si se me olvidaban las peleas de James y Nat! (N/Todos excepto Lau, James y Nat:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO). Todos estaban haciendo deberes juntos para así poder ayudarse, estaban haciendo una especie de examen con libro abierto cuando Ethan le preguntó a James:

-¿Cuál fue el troll que golpeó a mas de 100 hombres en escocia el año 1833?-

-Natasha McFly eso es seguro- bromeó nuestro querido protagonista

-Te voy a dar tu merecido vuelve aquí _Peter- _A Natasha se le escapó el nombre olvidando que James detestaba a esa rata inmunda (N/Lau: ¿Quién no?) pero se tapó la boca en ese mismísimo instante

-No me vuelvas a llamar así bruja psicópata de los mil demonios- dijo James verdaderamente furioso como nunca antes lo había estado

-Pues perdón porque se me escapó un nombre su majestad Potter- dijo ella con sarcasmo también enojada se pensaba disculpar pero no permitiría que la llamara así

-Disculpas no aceptadas Sir Natasho McFly- dijo James con sorna

-Que lastima señorita Jamie Potter- dijo ella apunto de pegarle

-¿Por qué sir?- preguntó James con el mismo tono. Toda la sala común veía todo como un entretenido juego de tenis o de ping pong pensando de donde sacaban tantos insultos esos dos, aunque todavía extrañados porque no habían oído ningún grito o visto ningún golpe

-¡PORQUE ESA CARA DE IDIOTA VA A TERMINAR EN EL LAGO CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE DEVORANDOLA!- grito Natasha tirándosele para patearlo

-¡QUIERO VERTE LOCA DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!- cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir

-¡YAAAAAA! ¡POR UNA VEZ QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR NO SE VAN A MORIR!- grito Trixie sosteniendo a Nat junto con Ashley mientras que Ethan y Sergio le tapaban la boca a James mientras lo sacaban de ahí

-James, en serio por una vez ¿puedes dejar de molestarla?- suplicó Sergio

-Por una vez ¿ella puede ser una niña femenina?- gruño James

-Esa respuesta ya la sabes James- dijo Ethan divertido

-Vengan vamos a visitar a Hagrid hace días no lo veo- dijo James

Estuvieron caminando varios minutos mientras salían del castillo y atravesaban el campo para ver al guardabosques Ethan y Sergio ya lo conocían gracias al té primer viernes del año escolar y estuvieron de acuerdo de que era el mejor profesor de todos (aunque no les fuera a dar clases hasta el tercer año)

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo la han pasado?- preguntó el semi-gigante con una cálida sonrisa detrás de su espesa barba

-Bien… aunque estaría mejor sin esa loca histérica agresiva psicópata- gruño James todavía ofendido porque lo habían llamado como esa rata de alcantarilla podrida

-¿Natasha?- preguntó Hagrid divertido

-Natasha- asintieron los otros dos

-¿Por qué fue esta vez?- preguntó Hagrid

-James le dijo troll ella le dijo Peter y se desencadenó la guerra- dijo Ethan haciendo gestos con las manos de señalar a gente y bombas explotando

-Ah, bueno… vengan les mostraré algo pero no pueden decírselo a nadie… tal vez a Trixie, Ashley y Nat- dijo Hagrid en un susurro. Hagrid conocía a las tres chicas gracias a la mini-tregua (no la mini-mini-mini tregua sino la otra) y les cogió confianza fácilmente.

-Hagrid esa mirada no me gusta- dijo James desconfiado siguiéndolo alrededor de la cabaña

-Les va a gustar pero tengo un problema y es que no se donde ponerlo- dijo Hagrid cogiendo una caja del tamaño de un televisor normal. Cuando la abrió dejó ver a una extraña pero linda combinación de gato con perro. Tenía la fina y larga cola de un gato y los ojos amarillos (que les recordaron a la señora Norris… en versión linda) pero el hocico y las patas eran de perro. Su pelaje blanco y esponjado le recordaba a James uno de los miles peluches de Lily y eso lo hizo echar una risita

-Hagrid ¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Sergio extrañado

-Es un silverrier es una especie bastante rara, y solo se encuentra en el sur de Asia ¿no es lindo?- dijo con ternura

-¿Cómo una especie del sur de Asia llego hasta el NORTE de Europa?- volvió a preguntar Sergio escépticamente

-Pues… verán un amigo que venía de allá me lo dio porque no sabia que hacer con el… la verdad es que yo tampoco no se donde dejarlo pero es tan tierno que no pude decirle que no a Cris- dijo Hagrid

-Hay algo que no me cuadra… Hagrid has criado a acromantulas, perros gigantes de tres cabezas y casi te quedas con un dragón…- empezó a decir James

-Dragona- puntualizó Hagrid

-Dragona en tu cabaña… ¿y no te puedes quedar con un pequeño perro/gato?- se extraño James divertido

-No es por el espacio, es porque aquí los insectos lo pueden matar… los silverrier son demasiado delicados cuando nacen de milagro todavía sigue vivo- dijo Hagrid. Les extrañó que Ethan estuviera tan callado, ya que se suponía que los animales eran su tema favorito cuando de pronto grito eufórico

-¡Nosotros lo cuidamos Hagrid!- grito haciendo que su cabello pasara a naranja y sus ojos a amarillo

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron James y Sergio

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Hagrid esperanzado

James y Sergio se lo llevaron a un rincón, no fue difícil porque Ethan era el mas pequeño de los tres

-¿Te volviste loco?- preguntó Sergio

-Ethan ¡Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido!- dijo James emocionado

-¿A si?- dijeron sus dos amigos

-Siempre quise tener un perro o un gato pero curiosamente alguien que no voy a mencionar (ALBUS ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS) es alérgico al pelo de perro y ni se diga al de gato- dijo James con cierto toque de amargura- ¡Hagrid nos quedamos con el!-

-¡Que bueno! No es difícil cuidarlo lo pueden dejar con este juguete en su habitación mientras van a clases y ya estará bien… todavía no le tengo nombre ¿se les ocurre alguno?- preguntó Hagrid

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal macedonio?- preguntó Sergio

-Guacala eso pónselo a alguien de Slytherin no a un inocente animalito que no te a hecho nada- dijo James

-¿Akita?- preguntó Ethan

-Nooooo parece de niña- dijeron los otros dos

-¿Norberto?- sugirió Hagrid (n/lau: Aún no a superado que fuera niña)

-Hagrid no te ofendas, pero no gracias- dijo Ethan

-¿Qué tal Luca?- dijo Sergio pensativo mirando al silverrier

-No esta tan malo- coincidieron los otros tres

-Bueno chicos váyanse rápido que esta empezando a obscurecer- dijo Hagrid. Fueron jugando con Luca hacia al castillo y cuando llegaron a su habitación (o a su desorden) y lo dejaron en el suelo empezó a olfatear todo de un lado a otro… y a morder uno que otro calcetín y el pantalón de Sergio

-¡Oye! ¡Luca! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- estaba tan apoyado porque ese peluche aunque no lo pareciera tenia mas fuerza que quien sabe quien, y por lo que parecía era bastante inteligente porque de repente como si lo hiciera apropósito soltó el pantalón haciendo que Sergio se cayera al piso

-Jajajaja se ve que es juguetón- se rio James empezando a jugar con el haciendo que lo correteara por todo el dormitorio

-Bueno ¡BIENVENIDO AL DORMITORIO LUCA!- gritaron los tres niños haciendo que Luca hiciera un sonido tan sonoro como un ladrido pero como si fuera un maullido

**Laura: ¿Qué les pareció? Este capitulo lo hice pensando en mi perrito Luca jaja**

**James: Solo te falta poner tu planta en este fic y ¡te agradesco que Natasha no haya salido casi!**

**Natasha: Ni que fuera tan horrible Pottercito**

**James:¿Ya te viste en un espejo?**

**Natasha: Le doy ¡Te voy a dar en el… **

**Laura:¡Oye acuérdate del rating! **

**Natasha:… ojo**

**Ethan: Jajaja bueno nos vemos luego!!**

**Todos: ¡Dejen reviews y si pueden chocolates!**


	15. Tratando de que McGy no nos descubra

**Laura: ¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! **

**Natasha: Te falto un perdón**

**Laura: ¡Perdon!**

**Natasha: Creí que entendías el sarcasmo me decepcionas**

**James: ¡Ya deja de hablar tanto! ¡Hasta pareces la protagonista!**

**Natasha:¡Pues yo debería serlo!**

**James:¡No le desees eso al pobre de Luca! ¡Si tu fueras la protagonista tu serías la que tendría que cuidarlo!**

**Natasha: ¡Pues estaría mejor que contigo y Ethan!**

**James: No oí que mencionaras a Sergio **

**Todos: ¡YA! **

**Laura: En serio lo siento mis queridas lectoras, se que es BASTANTE molesto que no actualizen rápido pero me propuse mejorar en el colegio (mas por mi cuello que porque de verdad me importe el colegio) y ¡Parece que funciono! ¡Porque solo saque dos aceptables! **

**Ashley: El día que Laura no saque por lo menos 3 acep –todos vienen y le tapan la boca-**

**Trixie: Solo saco 2 aceptables**

**Ashley: Bueno mañana es el apocalipsis**

**Laura: ¡Hey!**

**Todos : Es la verdad (Luca maulló/ladró pero esa era la traducción)**

**Ashley: Bueno, disclaimer corregido, cuando Luca deje de ser el silverrier mas lindo de todos CASI todo esto será de Laura pero mientras tanto CASI todo es de J.K Rowling **

**Tratando de que "McGy" no lo descubra**

Era algo temprano en la mañana (4:30 AM) pero James estaba fuera en los jardines con Luca medio adormilado recordando el maravilloso sueño que tenía y tratando de imaginarse el final

_Flash Back_

_-James, estoy tan a gusto contigo aquí- decía una famosa actriz del mundo muggle pelinegra, de ojos marrones y bajita la cual no recordaba su nombre (Vanessa Hudgents) a un James versión de 20 años en un restaurante lujoso de Londres- es mejor estar contigo que con ese tonto cara linda- (N/La:¡PERDONAME ZAC!)_

_-Lo se preciosa, lo se no te preocupes, pero antes quiero decirte un secreto, muy, muy pero muy secretísimo mío porque me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti… yo… soy un mago- dijo James en tono digno de telenovela _

_-No te preocupes James yo te acepto por lo que eres- dijo Vanessa la iba a besar, estaba tan ¡Pero tan cerca! Que de un momento a otro ella le empezó a lamer la frente_

_-¿Qué haces?... mis labios están más abajo… ¡aaaaaaaah! ¡Luca! ¿Por qué tenías que interrumpir así? ¡Era una actriz famosa!... en el mundo muggle… ¡pero era famosa!- dijo James apunto de echar al pobre cachorro por la ventana pero también a punto de echarse a llorar. El silverrier tenía cara de suplica y fue directo a arañar la puerta- ¿quieres jugar?- el silverrier negó-¿comer?- negó… algo mas irritado- ¿dormir afuera?- estaba que echaba humo por las orejas cuando negó- aaaaaah ¿quieres ir al baño?- y asintió como si hubiera visto un ángel- vamos- _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba imaginándose el final del sueño… un poco mas cerca… mas cerca… medio milímetro… y un inmundo olor le inundó la nariz

-¡GUACALA! ¿Qué te dio Sergio de comer?- pregunto James tapándose la nariz pensando como un animal del tamaño de un peluche podía hacer tal cosa. Luca de repente empezó a gruñir mirando con dirección al castillo, James volteó a ver y vio que abrían la gran puerta de roble dándole luz, escucho algunas voces provenientes del castillo así que decidió coger su capa de invisibilidad y tapar a Luca y a el con ella

-Se lo digo profesora McGonagall, escuche a alguien abriendo la puerta…- decía Filch "_Viejo chismoso" _pensó James

-Debió ser su imaginación Filch, ¿Quién podría abrir esta puerta?- dijo McGonagall _"Alguien que sepa hacer un wingardium leviosa tan perfecto como el mío"_ pensó con orgullo- Vámonos de aquí Luca- le susurró al silverrier yendo al castillo

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó la profesora McGonagall que había oído la voz de alguien, y James se quedó congelado junto con Luca a pocos metros de donde estaban el conserje y la directora _"¿Quién iba a pensar que la momia tenía tan buen oído?" _pensó mirando a Luca aterrado y el le devolvió la mirada. Le hizo una seña para que fueran despacio por atrás y encontraran otra salida el silverrier casi ladra/maúlla pero cerro el hocico de inmediato antes de que los descubrieran _"Buen chico" _pensó James alviado. Se alejaron poco a poco tratando de no tropezarse y cuando ya no les daba la luz del castillo…James le dio a una piedra con el pie y grito a todo pulmón y Luca agacho la cabeza como diciendo "Estamos fritos"

-¿¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!?- gritaron Filch y McGonagall

-¡Correeee!- grito James quitándose la capa de invisibilidad en una voz tan ronca que estuvo seguro que McGonagall y Filch no la reconocieron como suya. Junto a Luca se encaminaron al bosque prohibido a todo lo que le daban las piernas… y patas en el caso de Luca.

-No nos pueden encontrar de seguro te mandarán a otro lugar y Hagrid nos mataría, además de que te cogimos cariño así seas un revoltoso- Luca lo miro "sonriendo" y ladró/maulló corriendo mas rápido. Estuvieron así como 10 minutos mas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos

-Bueno, al menos es mi primera excursión al bosque prohibido y no me puede pasar nada porque traigo mi varita- dijo James

-Se lo digo profesora McGonagall se fueron por aca- dijo Filch irritado señalando cerca de donde estaban James y Luca

-Y yo le digo que se fueron por alla- dijo McGonagall señalando al lago

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se habrían ido por allá sin que los viéramos?- dijo Filch

-Hay algo que se llama capa de invisibilidad- dijo McGonagall

-¿Capa?- dijo Filch uniendo el rompe cabezas al igual que McGonagall

-¿De invisibilidad?- dijo la directora

-¡POTTER!- rugieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Estamos en problemas Luca- dijo James tragando saliva. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad junto con Luca y se fueron por atrás del castillo rápidamente, ya que si Filch y McGonagall veían que no estaba en su habitación hasta ahí había llegado. Vio arriba la torre de Gryffindor y su habitación podía tirar una piedra o algo, que le tiraran algo para poder subir esconder a Luca y hacerse el dormido así nadie supo que había estado ahí.

-Luca, busca una piedra o algo- dijo James ya entre los arbustos. Cuando la encontró James sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella- _wingardium leviosa_- la piedra subió y subió hasta que llegó a la habitación y se aseguró que hiciera un poquito de ruido cuando le diera a la ventana, era algo difícil porque estaba muy alto pero logro despertar a alguien porque estaban abriendo la ventana y era… ¿Trixie?

-¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada

-Hago una obra de Romeo y Julieta- bromeo James

-¿Quién?- preguntó otra vez ya que no sabia nada acerca del mundo muggle

-Nada, jejeje cosas muggles… oye ¿tienes algo para poder subir?- preguntó James

-Nat metió una escoba de contrabando cuando vino, ya te la presto… pero es mejor que no se entere jejeje- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No te preocupes tu cuello no estaría en peligro si no el mío- dijo James

-Es cierto jajaja- se rió Trixie. Le tiro la escoba rogando porque no le pasara ningún rasguño y James gracias a los reflejos que tenía heredados de su padre la cogió, se montó junto con Luca y subió a la habitación, vio tres habitaciones en una, porque cada parte era mas diferente que la otra, había una parte roja y dorada pero también azul entre claro completamente desordenada y en la mesa de noche la foto de una familia de dos niños de unos dos años, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre pelinegro los dos con ojos mieles, supuso que era la parte de Natasha. Otra roja, dorada y rosa con cada cosa en su lugar y con fotos de varios artistas muggles pegados alrededor de las cama que estaba cerrada con doseles como la anterior que supuso era de Ashley y la parte de Trixe era roja dorada y violeta con la foto de un pequeño lobo que supuso que era Nix.

-¿Por qué traes a un silverrier en la escoba?- preguntó Trixie

-Mañana te explico lo único que tengo tiempo para decirte es que se llama Luca… ¡vámonos!- dijo James saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación seguido de Luca el tobogán les hizo caer a la sala común de boca, pero se levantaron de inmediato (a veces Luca parecía humano) y fueron corriendo a la habitación de los de primero cuando estaban cerrando la puerta oyeron que la pintura de la dama gorda se abria

-Luca apurate ponte debajo de la cama ¡Y no hagas ruido!- le dijo James quitándose la capa y los zapatos a lo mas rápido que podía. Se tiró a la cama y segundos después aparecieron McGonagall y Filch en la puerta

-Parece que no fue Potter- dijo McGonagall pensativa y con mucho esfuerzo ahogó una carcajada

-Debió ser Pevees con otra de sus estúpidas bromas-dijo Filch

-¡Deje de echarle la culpa a Pevees por todo Filch!- regaño McGonagall saliendo de la habitación

-Que bueno que McGy no nos encontró ¿verdad Luca?- dijo James viendo debajo de la cama cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se habían ido y el le lamió la cara.

**Laura: Awwww amo a ese Silverrier**

**Todas las chicas: ¡Yo también!**

**Sergio: No nos pusiste nada en este capitulo **

**Laura: Dejen de ser tan quejicus**

**Ethan/Sergio: ¡No nos llames como a Snape! **

**Laura: Es cierto no se merecen tanta humillación **

**Harry: ¡Oye era un gran hombre!**

**Laura: Eso no le quitaba lo amargado me vale que haya sido la mejor persona del planeta **

**James: Es cierto papá, ¡Hasta lueguitooo!**


	16. las chicas se enamoran

**Laura: Mis adoradas lectoras!! En serio tienen derecho a mandarme un cruciatus… una maldición asesina no porque se quedan sin historia**

**James: La maldición asesina se la pueden mandar a McFly**

**Natasha: Si me la mandan a mi no pasará nada, si te la mandan a ti le van a hacer un favor al mundo**

**James: Claro que no, le harían al mundo la peor desgracia de todas**

**Trixie: El día que James y Natasha se amen TODO será de Laura…**

**Ethan: ¡No lo hagas! Esa loca puede hacer que se amen no lo olvides**

**Laura: ¡No le hagas caso! Sigue Trix, hay que tener libertad de expresión… chicos creo que el próximo capitulo habrá romance**

**Trixie: El día que Laura no este loca TODO será de ella, mientras tanto CASI todo de J.K Rowling **

**Laura: ¿¡PORQUE NADIE QUIERE QUE MI SUEÑO SE HAGA REALIDAD!? **

**James: Le queda un largo camino para que todo sea de ella**

_**Luca se hiere y las chicas se enamoran **_

Era una linda tarde de sábado en la que los chicos estaban en los jardines terminando de planear la broma para los Slytherins, esta vez tenía que ser el doble de humillante (querían desquitarse de alguien por el accidente de la broma pasada y nadie mejor que las serpientes).

-Bien entonces cuando estén colgados de las velas… ¡Luca! Cof cof- tosió James viendo al pequeño Silverrier en el salón de transformaciones jugando con… una varita _"James no cundas en pánico no es como si fuera la varita de… ay mamá si es de McGonag_all"

-¿Qué te paso James? Estas pálido- dijo Ashley extrañada

-De seguro le dio miedo que nos atrapen mientras les hacemos el wingardium leviosa a el Barón Sanguinario- dijo Natasha con burla (N/La: Una pregunta ¿los hechizos sirven en los fantasmas?... bah de todas formas en esta historia nada tiene sentido)

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo James molesto- pero es que… pues me imagine a un PERRO GATO jugando con la VARITA de MCGONAGALL, y me dio espanto que al pobre PERRO GATO talvez llamado LUCA lo atrapen y lo manden muy, muy, muy lejos y que un SEMI-GIGANTE se ponga furioso contra tres inocentes (uno demasiado guapo) niños- dijo James mirando a Ethan y Sergio con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-Si, jajaja eso sería horrible- dijo Sergio comiendo un pudín de calabaza. James lo dio por caso perdido entonces miro a Ethan

-Que si que, no me gustaría ver a ese semi-gigante jajaja – dijo Ethan tampoco sin captar la idea

-James… ¿Te refieres a…Jajaja si que horrible sería eso- dijo Trixie sabiendo a que se refería. James la miro como si fuera un ángel bajado del cielo completamente agradecido-¿Dónde te imaginaste que estaba ese perro gato jejeje?-

-En el aula de transformaciones Trix… ay Nat ¿A dónde miras?- preguntó James al ver que Natasha miraba al aula de transformaciones pero Luca no estaba

-Nada… oye ¿Por qué me llamaste Nat?- preguntó ella alarmada

-Eres bruta… porque es tu nombre- dijo James como si fuera obvio pero ocultando su nerviosismo (N/Ja: Soy un gran actor… incluso mejor que ese tal ¿Cómo era? Ah… Orlando Bloom) (N/Chicas: JAJAJAJAJA SUEÑAAAAAA)

-Pues la verdad es que tiene razón Nat, aunque tu nunca la llamas Nat a no ser que estén en una de sus mini-treguas- dijo Ashley acusadoramente a James

-Oye además que yo me acuerde te ganó en el examen de pociones así que no la llames bruta- dijo Sergio molesto

-Gracias Sergio- dijo Nat sonriendo- jajaja se me había olvidado en serio gracias jajaja-

-Hermanita, te estas enamorando- dijo Ethan divertido como si nada y Natasha le pego en la cabeza completamente roja- ayyy… hubiera sido cualquiera o le gritas o le pegas o ambas porque te defendió pero a Sergio no le haces nada, yo solo digo-

-Ethan te voy a… -siseó Natasha. Pero James grito y salió corriendo al castillo al ver que Luca hizo un hechizo por alguna extraña razón

-¡Un silverrier!- grito Ashley viendo al salón de transformaciones al igual que todos a 20 kilómetros a la redonda por el rayo de luz que había salido desde el aula de transformaciones

-¡Lo sabía!- grito Natasha corriendo detrás de James

-¡LUCA!- gritaron Ethan y Sergio (¡PORFIN!) entendiendo lo que James quería decir y yendo detrás de Natasha también corriendo

-Ayyy noooo- mascullo Trixie corriendo también

-Genial, por lo que veo yo soy la única sin saber que pasa- bufo Ashley.

James llego jadeando al aula de transformaciones, la cual estaba destrozada. Escucho a lo lejos pasos que se acercaban así que decidió apresurarse. Pero el aula estaba destrozada ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PODIA UN ANIMAL HACER MAGIA!?... aunque Hagrid les dijo que era una especie bastante rara, y en una de las visitas del tío Charlie le dijo que los dragones de Asia eran demasiado peligrosos, al igual que varias criaturas mágicas mas de allí, porque tenían dotes mágicos que no se veían en cualquier animal. Lo que le preocupaba de verdad es que no veía a Luca por ninguna parte habían dos opciones una buena y una mala: 1 (buena) Se asusto cuando se cayó la primera parte del piso y salió corriendo O la 2 (mala) su inteligencia no sirvió por primera vez, se quedo ahí y el techo lo aplasto. En serio esperaba que fuera la primera pero decidió cerciorarse.

-Oh demonios- mascullo Natasha al llegar a su lado seguida de Ethan y Sergio

-No me digas que Luca quedo debajo de todo esto- dijo Ethan a James pero el no lo escuchaba y ya estaba buscando

-¡Ayudenme a encontrarlo no se queden ahí parados!- exclamo James

-¿Qué estamos buscando con exactitud?- preguntó Natasha viendo por ahí

-Un silverrier- dijo Sergio

-¿Y eso es…?- preguntó la chica

-¡Un perro gato tonta! ¡Pequeño, peludo como un peluche y el mejor amigo del mago!- dijo James molesto

-¡Perdon! ¡No todos pudimos crecer con padres magos!- le dijo Natasha

-¡Si no mal recuerdo tu madre era bruja!- devolvió James

-¡Y si yo mal no recuerdo murió mucho antes de que hubiera podido enseñarnos que era un Silverrier!- le grito Natasha

-¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!? ¡LUCA ESTA DEBAJO DE TODO ESTO QUIEN SABE EN QUE ESTADO Y USTEDES PELEANDO!- grito Ethan de ojos azules y el cabello negro con mechones en gris

-¿Luca?¿Debajo de todo esto?- preguntó Trixie llegando preocupada. Un gemido de cachorro herido les quitó la atención de Trixie y voltearon a ver hacia la parte del escritorio que fue de donde había salido el gemido. Todos fueron corriendo hacia allí, Luca estaba debajo del escritorio, con una de sus patitas debajo de los escombros pero parte de eso estaba bien… asustado… pero bien

-¿Qué demonios pensabas cosa loca?- le preguntó Sergio

Luca gimió como si fuera un perrito regañado (mitad de eso es verdad).

-¡QUE LINDOOOOOOOO!- gritaron las chicas tirando a los chicos lejos de un empujón y sacando a Luca con mucho cuidado

-Ven pequeño ya te vamos a sacar de ahí, cosa linda- dijo Ashley levantándolo con cuidado cuando le quitaron el montón de escombros de la pata. Luca gimió pero los chicos vieron que lo hacía esta vez apropósito

-Bola de pelos tramposa- sisearon James y Sergio entrecerrando los ojos

-Jajaja admitan que para ser una bola de pelos tiene mas inteligencia que ustedes dos juntos- dijo Ethan a sus dos amigos. Ellos le iban a responder pero escucharon a Natasha diciendo DULCEMENTE

-¿Quién es muy lindo? Siii jajaja tu eres pequeño peluche divino hermoso ¿Cómo es que tienes tres dueños tan despistados que no te cuidan bien?- dijo cargándolo y acariciándolo

-McFly una pregunta ¿estas siendo tierna?- dijo James extrañado porque ni siquiera con Sergio ella era tan dulce

-Cállate pedazo de animal despistado ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar que se saliera de su dormitorio?- dijo Natasha volviendo a su expresión de siempre pasándole Luca a Trixie

-Adios felicidad- dijo Ethan divertido

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- preguntó Trixie pegando su nariz a la de el

-Hagrid nos dio a esta pequeña carga- dijo Sergio acariciándole la cabeza y por primera vez Natasha le pego en la cabeza- Ayyy ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-No le vuelvas a decir a esa hermosura (que si se merece llamarse hermosura a diferencia de cierto idiota egocéntrico que su apellido empieza por P y termina en otter) carga- dijo en tono de advertencia pero sin enojarse

-Fíjate que no loca histérica bipolar- dijo James. Los demás que estaban mas concentrados en como estaba Luca en vez de la pelea horaria de esos dos escucharon pasos acercarse además de las voces del profesor Slughorn y McGonagall mas y mas cerca. Decidieron que mejor salían de ahí y dejaban a James y Nat para explicar el derrumbe.

-¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!?- grito McGonagall

-No creo que el señor Potter y la señorita McFly hayan hecho tal cosa profesora McGonagall, de seguro el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" se aplica muchos a ellos- dijo Slughorn mirando a los chicos guiñándoles un ojo. James y Natasha eran dos de sus alumnos favoritos James por razones obvias y Natasha porque era bastante buena en pociones, además de que su madre fue también una de sus favoritas cuando estuvo en Hogwarts.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó McGonagall

-Pueeees…no/si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo (James la verdad y Natasha la mentira)

-Lo tomaré como un si- dijo McGonagall seriamente. A James le dieron 1 semana de castigo limpiando las mazmorras y a Natasha 2 por tratar de mentir, limpiando los baños… de los chicos después de una hora de "¡Por favor todo menos eso!" por parte de Natasha. Fueron a la sala común. Cuando llegaron Luca ya estaba con la pata curada (gracias a Trixie), Ethan y Sergio estaban jugando ajedrez mágico, aburridos de escuchar a Ashley y Trixie gritando lo lindo que era Luca.

-Merlín cállalas de una buena vez- pidió Sergio mirando al techo implorante

-¡AYYYY! ¿No te parece lindo Trixie?- dijo Ashley abrazando a Luca mientras el se divertía de lo lindo (pasó mucho tiempo con James de seguro)

-Chicas, chicas si quieren mimar a alguien me pueden mimar a mi no se preocupen soy todo suyo- dijo James tirándose en un sofá

-Jajaja sueña- dijo Ashley

-No gracias James, Luca es mas lindo jajaja- dijo Trixie

-Lo lamentaran cuando mi club de fans me persiga a todas partes y no puedan siquiera hablarle al gran James Potter- dijo James dramáticamente

-Eso que lo digan Jame Potter(cornamenta) o Sirius Black pero ¿tu? Jajajaja iluso- dijo Natasha

-Cállate loca bipolar- dijo James sacándole la lengua

**Lau: ¡Termineeee!**

**Trixie: No debiste ser tan mala con James y Nat**

**Natasha: ¡Sobretodo con migo! Te acepto que el baño de las chicas pero ¿¡EL DE LOS CHICOS!?**

**Laura: Lo siento pero si ustedes no sufren mis lectoras no se divierten así que… van a tener vario tiempo sufriendo, vayan acostumbrándose**

**James: ¡Quiero a mi escritora!**

**Laura: Hola**

**James: ¡La que de verdad me creo!**

**Laura: Esta muy lejos para ayudarte Jimmy lo siento jajajaja… la verdad es que no lo siento **

**James: Te odio **


	17. ¿Celos?

**Los Jonas Brothers: She's soooorry for breaking all the promes said she wasn't around to keep…**_**(Canción: Sorry. **__**Artista: Jonas Brothers.)**_

**Laura: -Corriendo hacia ellos (con más exactitud**** hacia Joe)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! No lo creo!! Joe cásate conmigo!!!**

**Joe:-Con la sonrisa mas hermosa que pueda haber- Con gusto**

**Nick: No le des tantas esperanzas, sabes que no lo vas a cumplir**

**James: ¿Ustedes tres que hacen aquí? ¡Es mi fic! **

**Laura: ¡Que seas el protagonista no significa que el fic sea tuyo! ¡Fuera de aquí chusma! –Saca una escoba y empieza a pegarle a James-**

**Natasha:-Arrodillada en pose para rezar mirando al cielo agradecida- ¡Al fin lo tratan como se merece!**

**Trixie: Oye! No seas tan mala con el, Laura lo va a matar a escobazos**

**Natasha: -Sacando la escoba- ¡Yo la ayudo!**

**Kevin: Oye ella tiene razón, no lo trates tan mal **

**Trixie: -Hiperventilando- No lo creo, Kevin Jonas me dio la razón –se desmaya-**

**Nick: ¿Está bien?**

**Ashley: -Entrando sin saber a quién le está respondiendo- Si, solo ama a Kevin…**

**Nick: Nick, me llamo Nick**

**Ashley: … -se desmaya también-**

**Joe:-A Natasha- ¿Ama a Nick?**

**Natasha: -Para de darle escobazos a James- Si, lo ama… Joeeeee cásate con migo!!!!**

**Laura: Ni lo sueñes el es mío!! –agarra a Joe de un brazo y lo jala mientras Natasha lo jala del otro-**

**Ethan: Cuando Laura sienta asco a la sola idea de casarse con Joe Jonas todo será de ella**

**James: Mientras tanto sigue siendo la misma pobretona sin nada de siempre**

**Laura: -Sin soltar a Joe- Bastardos de porquería!! Eso nunca va a pasar!!**

**Todos: Exacto**

**Víspera de halloween**

Día: 30 De octubre

Situación: Luca sin vendajes y gozando de la buena vida (que se entienda ser mimado por tres niñas las 24 horas del día y los 7 días de la semana), James y Natasha odiándose (no a habido tregua desgraciadamente) , y los seis castigados por la broma a los Slytherins pero muy alegres de que haya salido exitosa.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Están todos en sus posiciones?- preguntó James por los radios de juguete que Sergio no se atrevió a tirar a la basura a los 9 años porque era su mas preciado recuerdo_

_-Si- dijo Ethan_

_-Si- dijo Sergio_

_-Si, no te vayas creyendo tanto el jefe Potter- dijo Natasha en tono de advertencia_

_-Nat, por hoy no peleen- suplico Trixie- y si, estoy en mi posición-_

_-Si… Sergio eres un bebe, estos radios apestan ¿Por qué no los tiraste?- preguntó Ashley mirando con asco el que tenia en su mano_

_-¡Ya te lo dije mil veces Ashley no me hagas repetírtelo!- exclamo Sergio irritado_

_-Jajaja parece que las peleas de Nat y James son contagiosas- dijo Ethan divertido_

_-Cállate- dijeron los ya antes mencionados, Ashley y Sergio_

_-Empieza la operación T.A.S (Torturar A los Slytherins)- dijo James _

_-¿No pudiste imaginar un nombre mas creativo? - dijo Natasha burlona_

_-Es verdad, las locas siempre tienen más imaginación que la gente normal y linda que si tiene vida- siseó James con veneno_

_-Querrás decir la estúpida y egocéntrica que no tiene cerebro- le devolvió ella_

_-Chicos, chicos mátense luego de la broma si quieren pero no cuando por primera vez en su vida son útiles- dijo Ashley con voz cansina_

_-También te quiero- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo_

_-¡Oye! Yo siempre soy útil Ash, que tu seas ciega es otra cosa- dijo James ofendido_

_-¡Empecemos la broma de una vez!- grito Sergio _

_-Esta bien, no te desesperes tanto, Ethan haz lo que debes hacer- dijo James en un tono malicioso _

_3 Horas después…_

_Todos los Slytherins estaban en el suelo llorando, llamando a sus mamás o en un estado autista (critico cabe decir)_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Fue tan hermoso ver a las serpientes así- dijo Ethan fingiendo secarse una lagrima de felicidad

-Estoy contigo hermano- apoyó Natasha

-Lo malo, es que ahora tenemos una redacción de 60 centímetros acerca de los vampiros- dijo Sergio en tono de flojera

-Fácil, son unos amargados sedientos de sangre… a quien me recuerda- dijo James pensativo mirando de reojo a Natasha mientras que ella le mandaba una mirada asesina

-James,por favor no la provoques- suplico Trixie quien ya había terminado su redacción

-Por favor Trix, solo déjame copiarme de 30 centímetros- dijo Ashley, ajena al asunto juntando sus manos y viéndola con su mejor cara de perrito regañado

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero que me ayudes!- exclamo Natasha indignada dejando de querer matar a James con la mirada y volteando hacia donde se encontraba Trixie

-¿Dónde esta Luca?- preguntó Ethan de repente

-Esta en la habitación, le di el calcetín de Sergio para que se divirtiera- dijo James despreocupadamente

-¿No le pudiste dar el tuyo al menos hoy?- preguntó Sergio entrecerrando los ojos

-No soy tan estúpido- se burló James

-Si lo eres- dijo Natasha burlonamente

-Ja-ja que graciosa- rio sarcásticamente el

-Ya se- le respondió ella pestañeando rápidamente

-Eth, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sergio estirándose de la pereza que tenia

-Mmm… las 11:00 pm- dijo el mirando su reloj de muñeca- hasta mañana- dijo levantándose y yendo a su dormitorio

-Te sigo- dijo James levantándose también. Todos siguieron excepto Sergio que estaba empacando sus cosas y Natasha que estaba buscando su pluma debajo del sillón.

En la habitación de los chicos…

-Ethan ¿Has visto mi libro de transformaciones?- preguntó James buscando en todos los lugares en los que posiblemente lo había dejado (encima de su cama o debajo de esta, también estaba la cama de Luca, su baúl y en el peor de los casos el inodoro)

-¿No lo dejaste en la sala común?- dijo este poniéndose su pijama mágica que cambiaba conforme el lo hacia

-¡Verdad!- exclamo el pegándose en la frente- oye Sergio responde si estas vivo ¿Has visto mi…- las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca conforme veía la escena enfrente suyo

Minutos atrás con Sergio y Natasha…

-¡ESE IMBECIL!- grito Natasha en cuanto todos se fueron y solo quedaron ella y Sergio

-¿Por qué no le gritaste antes?- preguntó Sergio divertido

-Porque prometí no gritarle a nadie hoy- gruño ella agachando la cabeza mientras su cabello se ponía gris

-¿Eh?- se extraño el

-Recuerdas que Ethan dijo el lindo cuento para niños de cómo murió nuestra madre ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella todavía sin levantar la mirada y el asintió pero se sintió estúpido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo veía

-Ehh si- dijo el_ "Soy-un-idiota" _pensó el

-Bueno, eso paso hoy hace… no se cuantos años- dijo ella levantando la mirada- y por eso hice esa estúpida promesa, soy tan tonta a veces- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-No eres tonta solo… tratas de darle un buen regalo a tu madre, no creo que a ella le gustara verte pelear con todo el mundo ¿o si?- dijo el sentándose a su lado

-Lo odiaba, definitivamente soy la peor hija que pueda haber, no solo mate a mi propia madre sino que lo hize por algo que ella odiaba- dijo irónicamente Natasha con una sonrisa falsa

-No vuelvas a decir eso- siseó Sergio con rabia- Nat, no lo hiciste apropósito, deja de hacer como si todo te resbalara, ¡Merlín! Eres tan cabezota-

-Me recuerdas a Ethan deja de decir eso- dijo Natasha divertida pegándole en el hombro

-No cambies de tema-

-No estoy cambiando de tema- dijo a la defensiva

-Si, si lo estas-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-…- la había besado y en ese beso había firmado su suicidio de seguro

**POV Nat**

O- mi- Dios… ¿¡QUIEN SE CREE ESTE IMBECIL PARA BESARME DE LA NADA!? _"Por favor, admite que te gusta que te este besando, si no ¿Por qué le correspondes?" _¡YO NO LE ESTOY… oh oh si lo estoy haciendo. Diablos, diablos, ¡diablos! ¿Qué hago? _"Como se nota que es tu primer beso torpe"_ (eso me sonó muy Potteresco, que horror el imbécil ya me esta molestando hasta en mi mente) Noooooooo ¿En serio? ¡Obvio que es mi primer beso cosa idiota solo tengo 11 años! _"¡Oye yo no soy ninguna cosa! Soy tu conciencia (si, la que te trataste de quitar a base de golpes en la cabeza cuando tenias 8 años) ¡volví!" _¿Cómo te digo ahora? ¿El regreso de la conciencia asesina? _"Estúpida"_

**POV Sergio**

He hecho demasiadas cosas estúpidas en mi vida pero esto es el colmo, ok, admito que me gusta (bueno, estoy que salto por la ventana de la felicidad ¿contentos?). Y también admito que Natasha me gustó desde el primer momento que la ví en el tren pegándole a James en la cabeza con su varita pero de eso a que la haya BESADO hay un laaaaaargo trecho además, SOLO TENEMOS 11 AÑOS. Ethan me va a hacer picadillo de seguro… ok siempre dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera su cuñado, Ethan ya te di tu regalo de navidad felicidades disfrútalo… ¡Diablos! Me estoy adelantando mucho a las cosas una cosa es que yo bese a Natasha y ella me corresponda… ¡Me esta correspondiendo! Declarado es el día mas feliz de mi corta vida…

**POV James** (Este va a estar bueno)

¡BASTARDO, IMBECIL, TARADO, ESTUPIDO, RETRASADO, BRUTO, BOBO, TORPE, IDIOTA, MALDITO, IMBECIL… diablos ese ya lo repetí _"¿Por qué tan molesto Jimmy?" _Genial, Lily se metió en mi cabeza para atormentarme y… ¡NO ESTOY MOLESTO! _"Pues parece lo contrario, diiime ¿Por qué estas molesto?" _Enana, no se como te metiste en mi cabeza pero te advierto algo si quieres vivir ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! _"No me puedes hacer nada jajaja¡En tu cara!... En tu hermosa cara por cierto" _Ok, no eres Lily, Lily nunca admitiría mi belleza, es obvio que sabe que soy la persona mas sexy del planeta pero no lo quiere admitir _"Te estas yendo" _¡Verdad! ¿Por qué era que estaba enojado? _"¡Ja! ¡En tu cara de ángel!¡Lo admitiste!¡Estas enojado!" _ Demonios, me descubriste _"Ya lo había hecho torpe (¬¬), solo quería que lo admitieras" _ Como sea estaba enojado porque… ¡O'CONELL ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!_"¿Por qué?¿Porque beso a la chica que te gusta?" _¡Si!... ¡Que digo! NO _"¿Entonces?" _ Pues… ¡porque sabe cuanto odio a Natasha! ¡No puede ser el novio de alguien quien odia su mejor amigo! _"¿Seguro?" _Obvio _"¿En serio?"_ Que sii _" No pareces estar muy seguro" _ ¡DEJA ESE TONO TAN BURLÓN! "_¿Por qué?¿Te obliga a decir la verdad?" _¡Me confunde que es otra cosa! _"¿Segurito?¿Segurito?" _¿Por qué debería importarme de cualquier forma? Solo… oh oh ya me vieron

**Narrador normal**

Sergio Y Natasha terminaron de besarse y sus caras se pusieron del color de un tomate (el cabello de Natasha paso a un horrendo rosa claro) (N/La: ¿Qué? Odio el rosado) y volteo su cara hacia las escaleras viendo de paso a un James con la mandíbula por el piso _"Demonios"_

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo el en un susurro y yéndose hacia la habitación de los chicos

-Maldición- mascullo Sergio, levantándose y empezando a seguir a James pero se volteo viendo culpablemente hacia Natasha

-Ve, ya tendrás tu puñetazo luego- dijo ella burlona

Con James…

-¡Oye! Encontré tu libro estaba en mi baúl, se me olvido que te lo había pedido prestado jeje- dijo Ethan divertido

-Pues no se te hubiera olvidado torpe- dijo James arrebatándoselo de las manos

-¿Estamos de mal genio esta noche?- se burlo Ethan- ¿Qué viste cuando bajaste? ¿A mi hermana y Sergio casándose?- dijo burlón cogiendo un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza

-No, pero casi- dijo James tirándose en su cama haciendo que Ethan casi se atragantara con su jugo y lo escupiera de paso

-¿Qué?- preguntó el con voz ronca y golpeándose el pecho para quitarse la tos. Siempre supo que a Sergio le gustaba su hermana y viceversa, la verdad no le importaba porque era su amigo (pobre de el si le llegaba a hacer algo) pero había un problema en todo eso y era que a James (aunque no lo admitiera el muy cabezota) también le gustaba Natasha y eso definitivamente no estaba bien porque habría guerra y el seria el pobre que quedaría en el medio de todo

-Lo que oíste- siseó el con furia

-¡James!- dijo Sergio llegando de repente- oye, lo que viste…-

-¿Qué? ¿No fue un beso sino que le estabas limpiando su boca con la tuya?- preguntó el levantándose de un salto de su cama y poniéndose enfrente de Sergio que aunque le llevaba unos centímetros de altura no le importaba

-No te lo voy a negar pero… ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?- preguntó el confundido cayendo en cuenta que no sabía el porqué de tanto drama

-I-di-o-ta- logró decir Ethan entre toses pero no se le entendió bien así que James y Sergio lo ignoraron

-Pueeees… por…que… ¡A ti te dieron tu primer beso antes que a mí! ¿Tan celoso estas de mi que hasta besaste a Natasha?- mintió James repitiéndose mil veces en su mente que era por eso _"Mentiroso" _ pensó Ethan burlón sin atreverse a hablar otra vez

-¡Oye! ¡No estoy celoso de ti!... solo… no se creo que me gusta- dijo el rascándose la nuca nerviosamente _"BASTARDO IMBECIL REPITE ESO UNA VEZ MAS Y TE CUELGO DE LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA" _ pensó James pero luego se sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente

**James: Te odio**

**Natasha: Te quiero**

**Sergio: Yo igual **

**Ethan: Bienvenido a la familia**

**Laura: Ya, ya Jimmy no te tienes que poner celoso, ya llegara tu momento de romance**

**James: ¡Yo no quiero ningún romance… pero si que todas las chicas de Hogwarts me amen. ¿Cómo me pudiste poner CELOSO?**

**Laura: Yo solo estoy contando los hechos **

**Ashley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nat! Tu primer beso!... a los 11 años, si que estas adelantada**

**Natasha: Cállate**

**Sergio: Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los Jonas?**

**Laura:-Tirándose al piso y empezando a llorar- Big Rob se los llevo diciendo que yo era peligrosa para ellos ¡Solo quería ser Laura de Joe Jonas! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?**

**James: Ehhh ¿Qué hay chicas mas lindas que tu? Por ejemplo Taylor Swift esta que…-nota la mirada asesina de Laura y se calla- **

**Sergio: Como Laura esta en estado de autismo critico (sip, peor que los Slytherins) nosotros nos despedimos**

**Trixie:¡Dejen reviews!**

**Ashley: Solecito no mates a Laura jejeje**

**Natasha: ¡Bye!**


	18. Buscando Novia

**Laura: Waaaa (ToT)**__** mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales**

**James: ¿Ósea que vas a actualizar incluso más lento de lo que actualizas ahora?**

**Laura: ToT -Tirada en el piso- Si**

**Natasha: La vida no podría ser mas injusta**

**Ethan: Bueeeno, Laura si te hubieran eximido de TODOS los exámenes finales como a su queridísimo… **_**(Laura: ¡ETHAN CÁLLATE SI QUIERES AMANECER VIVO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!) **_**bueno, bueno no hay que ponerse agresivos –dice escondiendo su diario **_**(¿Desde cuando tengo diario?)**_**- todo sería tuyo pero eso es tan imposible como que se saque un 5.0 en matemáticas así que J.K Rowling sigue siendo la dueña**

**Laura: (¬¬) Te odio**

**Trixie: ¡Veamos el cap!**

_**Anuncio Especial James Potter Busca Novia**_

_Estaba en una catedral y todo estaba lleno de flores y veía a un montón de gente sentada en las bancas. Era todo como una boda muggle (tuvo que ir a la boda del primo de su padre cuando tenía 5 años… una boda que nunca olvidaría la verdad) bueno volviendo al tema… estaba en una boda y al parecer era el padrino, ahora la cuestión era ¿Quién se estaba casando? … miro a todos lados pero no había ninguna señal de quienes se estaban casando, supuso que debía ser alguien cercano a quien se estaba casando ¿Albus?... nop estaba sentado en la tercera fila mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona (Cosa que de verdad lo extraño)…¿Lily? Si era así mataría al novio, pero (para su alivio) la vio junto a Al bus mirándolo con la misma sonrisita que el… okay ya estaba empezando a irritarse… ¿Ethan?... nop ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Tenía su cabello naranja en frente de el a todo su esplendor… eso significaba que su amigo estaba de padrino también, eso ya le daba una pista de quien era quien se casaba… ¡Bingo! Era Sergio quien se casaba pero ¿Con quien? Sus dudas fueron respondidas de inmediato _

_-¿Y tu Natasha McFly?¿ Aceptas a Sergio O'conell para molestar a James Potter en la salud y en la enfermedad, restregarle en la cara que no te casaste con el sino con su mejor amigo hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el cura "_!Sacerdote imbécil eso no es lo que se dice en una boda!" _pensó James molesto_

_-¡Acepto!... ¡En tu cara Potter!- le grito señalándolo con el dedo burlonamente. Toda la gente en la Iglesia empezó a reírse a carcajadas señalándolo como si fuera un mono en un circo haciendo lo que es propio en un mono… monerías_

_-No, no, nooooooooooooooooooo- gritaba James _

-¡JAMES!- gritaron Ethan y Sergio a un bulto de sabanas que estaba en la cama de James que se revolvía como si le estuvieran mandando una maldición cruciatus y gritando "Noooooo" una y otra vez

-Nooo… ¿Eh?- se extraño al levantarse de un salto y quedar en el piso tirado viendo hacia el techo con los ojos todavía borrosos del sueño

-¿Qué diablos soñabas? Has estado gritando por lo menos un cuarto de hora- dijo Sergio extrañado

-Debo conseguir una novia AHORA-dijo James levantándose de un salto y con cara psicópata

-Si, ve de seguro que vas a encontrar muchas chicas ahí afuera a las… 3 de la mañana- dijo Ethan con sorna bostezando

-Que gracioso (¬¬)- dijo James

-Bueno si no les importa me voy a dormir… y James haz el favor de no gritar y llorar otra vez porque tuviste una pesadilla con el coco- dijo Sergio burlonamente usando su cubrecama de escudo en contra de la almohada asesina que le mando James

-1. ¿Qué diablos es el coco? Y 2. NO estaba llorando- dijo James molesto ya recostado en su cama otra vez

-Como sea duérmete- dijo Ethan

DOMINGO EN MAÑANA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR…

-Hola chicos- saludo Trixie a un Ethan comiendo que le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de saludo, a un Sergio utilizando su plato de cereales (Lleno) como almohada, Y a un James distraído viendo hacia un lugar y escribiendo en una libreta luego viendo a otro volviendo a escribir y sin haber tocado su desayuno (Cosa bastante rara en el oji-castaño)

-¡SERGIO!- grito Ashley en su oído y el se despertó de un salto

-¿QUE? ¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL FUE JAMES!...oh, hola- dijo recuperándose del casi paro cardiaco que le da del susto por el grito de la rubia en su oído

-¿En que cosa loca de tus sueños me culpaste ahora?- dijo James volteando a verlo por primera vez con los ojos entrecerrados

-No me acuerdo- dijo Sergio somnoliento volteando para verlo y cuando lo hizo a Ethan casi se le sale su jugo de naranja por la nariz y James casi se ahoga con saliva de la risa que les dio. Para mas información, Sergio parecía dos caras _(©A los creadores de Batman)_ pero en vez de tener la mitad de su cara quemada la tenía embadurnada en cereal

-JAJAJAJAJA tie-tienes JAJAJAJA algo a-ahí JAJAJA- rió James golpeando la mesa con los puños

-JAJAJA… h-hola Nat JAJAJA- saludo Ethan entre risas

-Hola… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo ella extrañada

-Por primera vez no es tu cara sino la de Sergio- dijo James calmándose pero hipando todavía

-Ja-ja… deja ver Sergio- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo y luego con amabilidad. El lo hizo a regañadientes y la expresión de Natasha fue todo un poema.

-…-

-¿Nat?- se extraño Trixie

-Hey, loca ¿Podrías volver a tierra?- dijo Ashley pasándole la mano por la cara

-…JAJAJAJAJAJA- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la antes perpleja peli-azul- ¿Qu-que te paso? JAJAJAJA… ya ya no puedo JAJAJA- a Natasha solo le falto tirarse al piso y rodar… lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque tenia esa "Maldita asquerosa y pútrida falda que no deja hacer nada divertido" que Ashley le prestó (Léase también con que la amenazó con hacer trizas su escoba si no se la ponía)

-Terminó de enloquecer- concluyó Ashley con indiferencia empezando a comer sus waffles. Trixie se extraño de la mirada de ternura que tenía Ethan hacia su hermana y le susurró:

-¿Por qué miras así a Nat?-

-¿Eh?... Ah, no por nada jeje- dijo Ethan saliendo de su trance

-¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó Sergio a la chica que ahora tenía un arco iris por cabello

-Si… ya, ya me calme… ¡Límpiate! ¡Si sigues así no voy a poder seguir viéndote sin reírme!- dijo Natasha recuperando su color habitual de pelo

-¡Esa esta buena!- grito James de repente que se había desconectado de la conversación en el momento que pudo abrir la boca sin empezar a reírse

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos (Sergio ya sin mascarilla de trigo en la cara por si querían saber…XD)

-Mi futura novia…ay no, es de Slytherin- dijo James con tristeza (Obviamente Falsa)- mmm…-

-¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo el desayuno?- dijo Ethan con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sip, estoy viendo quienes están que… ya se capta el tema… como sea, sip, y la ganadora había sido esa chica pero para mi desgracia es de Slytherin así que queda tachada de la lista- dijo James

-¿Saben algo?- dijo Natasha pensativa y todos la voltearon a ver- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Slytherin tiene al menos una ventaja-

-¿Cuál?-dijo Sergio por todos bastante sorprendido (Y no lo culpo)

-Ninguna chica está en la lista de Pottercito- dijo Natasha con burla

-Que chistosa estas hoy McFly, me muero de risa con tus chistes- dijo James con el sarcasmo a flor de piel

-Aww, los voy a tener que cambiar no te quiero dar mas tiempo de vida- _(Lau: Explicando eso: Dicen que si te ríes de verdad, verdad tu vida se alarga 12 segundos)_dijo Natasha con "tristeza"

**Laura: ¡Finiiiiish!... ya se estuvo demasiado… vacio (o al menos a mi me parece)**

**James: ¡AL FIIIIIN!!! –grita mientras abraza a Laura- **

**Ashley: ¿Y a este que le pico?**

**James: -Soltando a Laura **_**(Lau: T T)**_** y haciendo un bailecito- ¡Voy a tener novia! Y no solo eso ¡La mejor de toda Hogwarts!**

**Laura: Te lo mereces Jimmy, después de lo mucho que te hice sufrir de celos cuando Natasha y Sergio se besaron y tu lo tuviste que presenciar en primera fila**

**James: (¬¬) ¿Me lo tenías que recordar?**

**Laura: Si, no te he molestado en todo el cap. Y de verdad lo necesito**

**James: ¿Si ven como es conmigo? Waaaa. Consuélenme con un Review **

**Laura ($u$): Si, háganlo por su querido Jimmy**

**Todos: Aprovechada (¬¬)**

**Laura:¡AVISOO!... La que quiera ser la futura novia de Jimmy **_**(James: ¿Por qué se te dio por llamarme Jimmy?) **_**No se, suena lindo jeje… como sea la que quiera ser la novia de JIMMY ¡dígamelo en un review!**


	19. I Gotta Find You

**Laura: Weeeee!! VIVA LA LIBERTAD Y LA FELICIDAD –haciendo una danza alrededor de una fogata donde se están quemando TODOS sus libros-**

**James: Ehh… Sabes que también echaste los 7 libros de mi padre junto con Crepúsculo y Amanecer ¿Verdad?**

**Laura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOO –empieza a pisar la fogata y a echarle baldazos de agua- (TmT) Nooo mi único amor –abrazando los libros-**

**Natasha: (¬¬) Es tan patética que da lastima **

**Todos: Estoy contigo (¬¬)**

**Laura: Bastardos desconsiderados (TmT)**

**Ethan: Si esta DEMENTE no fuera una dramática, patética, sin vida, agresiva **_**(Lau: ¡YA ENTENDIERON ETHAN VE AL GRANO!) **_**Ya, ya cálmate ¿No se suponía que estabas feliz porque (milagrosamente) ya estas de vacaciones y no en recuperación?... como sea, si no fuera todo eso, todo lo que es de J.K Rowling sigue siendo de J.K Rowling y no de ella**

**Laura: (TmT)… aunque –Con sonrisa macabra y Todos dan un paso hacia atrás- que yo sepa ni tu, tu, tu, tu y tampoco tu son de J.K Rowling -señalando a Ethan, Natasha, Trixie, Ashley y Sergio mientras se ponen pálidos como el papel- Wee Gracias Ethan me alegraste el día otra vez **

**James: Gracias Merlín, Dios, Kami-sama (ay no Laura me pego el Japonés como sea) gracias a todas las deidades que hay, por ser J.K Rowling quien me creo… Al cap!**

_**I gotta find you**_

Estaba caminando por un pasillo bastante irritado, no había podido encontrar a una chica suficientemente buena para el. ¡Dios! ¿¡Que era mucho pedir una chica de buenas curvas, bonita, dulce, pero atrevida, y que se diera cuenta que era un rey!?... ok, tal vez la parte de dulce y atrevida era pedir bastante… se fue mucho por las ramas. Estaba tan concentrado en el piso mientras caminaba hasta que se tropezó con algo… mas bien con el pie de alguien.

-Ayy mi hermosa y perfecta nariz- dijo James de cara contra el piso

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento… no creí que alguien iba a dar un paseo por las mazmorras… y menos siendo un Gryffindor- dijo una chica divertida ayudándolo a levantarse, cuando alzó la vista vio que era rubia, de ojos grises, tez blanca (no demasiado), de nariz pequeña al igual que sus labios rosados, debía estar en 3 año, vio su túnica y vio que era de… ¿¡SLYTHERIN!?... y el que tenía pensado pedirle una cita

-Si, no te preocupes, adiós, no me gusta estar en lugares donde hay serpientes venenosas rondando- dijo James secamente

-No me digas que eres de esos idiotas que cree que los Slytherins Y los Gryffindors son todos enemigos de nacimiento- dijo ella rodando los ojos

-No, al menos no los Gryffindors y los Slytherins, pero soy un Potter/Weasley y en mi vida me voy a llevar bien con una serpiente rastrera, no te ofendas, es cosa de familia- dijo James dispuesto a irse de ahí pero la voz burlona de la chica lo paró

-Ooooh, entonces hasta luego James- dijo la rubia dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que quedara en shock

-¿¡Que diablos… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo James cuando se le paso la impresión y ella ya estaba a mitad del pasillo

-Por favor es difícil no conocer el nombre de uno del hijo mayor de Harry Potter- se mofó ella con una sonrisa traviesa como la de una niña que acaba de hacer alguna broma (A James le recordó a Lily cuando llenó su almohada de chocolate derretido y las hormigas casi se lo comen esa noche). La rubia desapareció dando vuelta en el siguiente pasillo dejando a James parado con una cara de idiota a mitad de pasillo con la mano todavía en su mejilla embadurnada de brillo.

2 Horas después en la sala común…

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta James?- preguntó Ethan sin mucho interés la verdad, solo quería poner algún tema

-Nop- dijeron todos

-Con mucha suerte se lo comió el calamar gigante- dijo Natasha con entusiasmo. Ethan sonrió debajo del cojín en el cual estaba enterrada su cara y Sergio solo le revolvió el cabello. En la ultima semana Natasha había cambiado en serio bastante y todo Hogwarts ya se había dado cuenta (Ya la gente de Slytherin que molestaba a la ahora peli-lila no quedaba pegada a la pared con moco de trol o con un ojo-morado, simplemente se quedaba con la memoria de Natasha sacándoles la lengua como una niña de 3 años cuando la molestan). Y que "Casualidad" que fuera justo la semana pasada cuando empezó a salir con cierto peli-rizado castaño (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Pero para desgracia de la peli-lila, James entró con la misma cara de idiota con la que se quedo en el pasillo después de la conversación con la Slytherin.

-Hola chicos- dijo el con la misma cara tirándose en el sofá mas cercano (Y aplastando a Ashley de paso)

-¡Oye!- exclamo ella molesta empujándolo

-Lo siento Ash- dijo él como un muñeco de trapo quedándose tirado en la alfombra, tal y como había quedado después del empujón de la rubia (Ósea a medio milímetro de que su cabeza se hubiera partido en dos con la mesa)

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- dijo Sergio sentándose a su lado al igual que los demás cuatro que se sentaron a su alrededor

-Solo se volvió mas idiota de lo que ya era… aunque creí que eso era imposible pero rompió su propio record- opinó Natasha con una sonrisa despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros

-Tal vez lo hechizaron- opinó Ethan

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ethan- dijo Trixie

-Pero que torpes son, no se como me pude juntar con ente tan insensible y ciega como ustedes - dijo Ashley negando con la cabeza divertida

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-Es obvio que vio a alguna chica que le gustó- dijo Ashley obviando lo obvio

-¿Eh?-

-Miren, este es James- dijo cogiendo un tintero- y esta es una chica- dijo cogiendo el broche rosado que traía ese día- la chica pasa en frente de James, James la ve y le parece bonita, James le habla, la chica le dice algo y el queda como el perfecto idiota que esta frente a nosotros, toda una película romántica- terminó Ashley burlonamente

-Que experta saliste en esto Ash- dijo Natasha en el mismo tono mientras que su lila pasaba a un naranja

-Mmm, ¿Nat? ¿Por qué cambiaste tu cabello?- dijo Trixie extrañada

-¿Eh?... ah, eso… el lila me gusta y todo pero ya me cansó… prefiero el naranja- dijo Natasha ocultando su nerviosismo

-Si te cansó ¿Por qué no te lo volviste a poner azul? ¿Eh Hermanita?- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa burlona _"Bastardo traidor"_ pensó Natasha molesta

-Porque también me cansó her-ma-ni-to- dijo ella con una mirada amenazante. James salió de su estado de idiotez para verlos a todos todavía con una mirada soñadora

-Hola chicos- dijo James sin quitar su sonrisa

-Hola- se extrañaron todos

-¿Han visto que bonito está el día?- dijo el oji-castaño

-¡Ya dinos quien es!- grito Ashley perdiendo la paciencia

-No sé quien es pero es tan bonita- dijo James sin quitar su cara de estúpido pero se "despertó" (Por así decirlo) de golpe- la tengo que encontrar-

_(Lau: You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you I gotta find you… perdón jajaja se me vino a la cabeza y no me resistí jeje… __©A productores de Camp Rock)_

**Laura: JAJAJAJA En serio me divertí haciendo este capitulo **

**James: Ok, admito que la chica es… -pone su cara de idiota otra vez- maravillosa pero –vuelve a poner cara normal- ¿¡Tenía que ser de Slytherin!?**

**Laura: Y no solo va a ser de Slytherin mi querido Jimmy… si alguien adivina a quien me refiero va a ser la novia de Jimmy después de la rubia misteriosa**

**Natasha: Solo es otra forma para ganar reviews ¿Verdad? **

**Laura: Sip **

**Todos: Hasta luego!!**


	20. La deshonra de los Potter

**James: ¡Voy a tener novia!¡Voy a tener novia! –Saltando de un lado para el otro- **

**Sergio: ¡Yo ya la tengo! ¡Yo ya la tengo!**

**James: Sergio, lamento informarte que eres gay porque ESO –señala a Natasha- no puede ser una chica**

**Nat: ¡ESTUPIDO IMBECIL #/!!**

**Lau: Ethan controla a tu hermana (O.O)**

**Ethan: ¿Segura que no puede ser otra persona? (O.O)**

**Lau: Es cierto a ti no es que te aprecie mucho**

**Ethan: ¡Oye!**

**Lau: Es la dura realidad **

**Ashley: Cuando Laura encuentre a alguien que pueda calmar a Nat…**

**Lau: ¡Ajaaaa! Continua Ashley, me gusta este disclaimer**

**Ashley:…Que no sea Sergio (^_^) **_**(Lau: Estúpida ¬¬)**_** Todo será suyo mientras sigue siendo de J.K Rowling**

_**La deshonra de los Potter**_

Había pasado una semana de eso y James no encontraba a la chica, lo peor de todo era que parecía que la chica en cuestión huía de él, ya que cuando la veía en los pasillos doblaba en una esquina y desaparecía, y nunca la veía en el gran comedor. Lo peor de todo es que solo había una persona que conociera a todo el mundo en Hogwarts, pero no era la persona indicada para guardar un secreto, pero no lo quedaba de otra. Para casos extremos medidas extremas…

-¡Billy! ¡Ahí está mi primo favorito!- dijo James extendiendo los brazos cuando vio a su primo en el gran comedor

-Se me acabaron los turrones salta clases ayer, se los di todos a Victorie y a Teddy ayer- dijo Billy sin interés alguno

-¡No quiero surtidos salta clases! Quier… ¿¡Quien y quien te pidieron surtidos salta clases!?- exclamó James sin creerse lo que su primo acababa de decir- ¿Doña prefecta perfecta y don buena persona te pidieron surtidos salta clases?-

-Aja, todavía no me lo puedo creer si me lo preguntas- dijo Billy prestando más atención a James- Entonces ¿Qué querías?-

-Ah, sí, lo olvidé… ¿Conoces a alguna chica de ojos grises, pelo rubio, de… 3 año (Creo) y ¿De Slytherin?- dijo James algo entusiasmado

-¿Slytherin? ¿Le piensas hacer una broma?- preguntó Billy extrañado

-Ehh… no, le debo algo- dijo James… en parte eso era cierto

-¿Le debes algo?... A una SLYTHERIN-dijo Billy

-Billy, la conoces ¿O no?- preguntó James algo irritado

-Sip, es Angelina Malfoy- dijo Billy como un verdadero sabio, cosa que James sabía que no era

-Repíteme el apellido- pidió con una dulzura no muy común en el

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Billy con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡REPITELO!- ordenó James (Ethan: Si no lo conociera diría que es la reencarnación de Hitler) (Todos menos James: Pienso igual que tu)

-Malfoy ¿Contento?- dijo Billy "Algo" aterrorizado de su primo menor

-Estoy frito- concluyó James blanco como el papel, tomando asiento al lado de Billy

-¿De casualidad hiciste una apuesta con ella o algo parecido?- dijo Billy y James asintió sin saber a lo que asentía… grave error- Estas frito-

-Sí, sí, sí adiós Billy- dijo James tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos saliendo del gran comedor, iba directo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que chocó con alguien-Lo sient… TÚ- grito al ver a la rubia en frente suyo

-Yo- bromeó ella fingiendo estar sorprendida

-No estoy para juegos ahora- dijo James seriamente… por primera vez en su vida

-¿Por qué tan amargado hoy Jimmy? ¿Tuviste pesadillas y no pudiste dormir?- se burlo ella

-No pude dormir, si, tuve pesadillas, no, porque si no habías escuchado ¡No pude dormir!- exclamó James diciendo la pura y cruel realidad, no pudo cerrar los ojos en TODA la noche por pensar en: "La hermosa bruja desgraciada…mente bella que me robo el alma, el corazón y creo que un pulmón" alias: Angelina Malfoy

-Vaya que la falta de sueño te pone de mal humor Jimmy- dijo Angelina divertida

-¡No me digas Jimmy! -dijo James… de verdad estaba irritado, sin razón y lo que era peor estaba descargando toda su molestia en ella, la chica más hermosa y casi perfecta de todo Hogwarts (Casi, porque es de Slytherin y por si fuera poco era una Malfoy)

-¿Quieres dar un paseo para calmarte?- dijo ella amablemente y el asintió perdiéndose en sus ojos grises. ¿En serio ELLA era Malfoy?... bah de seguro era adoptada… pero se tenía que asegurar, carraspeo pensando en que pregunta iba hacerle ya que no iba a decir "Oye, ¿De casualidad eres adoptada? Es que no pareces ser una engreída, cobarde, y rata sucia como son todos en tu familia" no era su padre, el era James Sirius Potter, nieto de James Potter y no por nada le habían puesto esos dos nombres, no señor, el era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cuando menos pensó ya estaba en los jardines sentado junto a ella

-Oye… ¿Por qué estas en Slytherin? La verdad es que no pareces ser una serpiente rastrera como lo son todos en esa casa… aunque uno nunca sabe, los Slytherins son muy hipócritas- dijo James y se preguntaran ¿No que eras un caballero James? Pues eso es lo que el oji-avellana entendía por caballerosidad… entendámoslo, en este momento tiene el cerebro fundido a causa del amor

-Jaja vaya que dices las cosas directamente- dijo ella- aunque la verdad es que tienes razón-

-¿Eres hipócrita?- preguntó James

-¡No! Claro que no- dijo ella riendo para después poner una cara algo burlona pero triste esas al estilo SiriusBlack(Recuerden que Draco es primo segundo de Sirius)- o bueno si, pero no todos, los Slytherins son así… al menos no yo-

-Vaya, cuanta modestia- bromeó James divertido

-A mí solo me gusta decir la verdad- se alabó la rubia riendo a carcajadas

-Egocéntrica- dijo James fingiendo estar serio

-Según se tú no puedes hablar mucho, Ji-mmy- dijo Angelina enigmáticamente resaltando el sobre nombre

-¿Y de donde sacaste eso? Yo nunca sería capaz de llegar a semejante pecado- dijo James dramáticamente (Lau: Si como no ¬¬)

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos… además, te he visto por los pasillos algunas veces hablando con tus amigos y digamos que soy la persona más modesta en todo el mundo si te comparan conmigo- se burlo ella pensativa

-Ja-ja me matas de risa- rió James sarcásticamente pero su sonrisa se distorsionó hasta hacerse una maliciosa- ¿Acaso te gusto como para que me estés espiando por los pasillos?-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!- dijo Angelina con su cara cubierta por un rosa

-Pues tu cara dice lo contrario- canturreó James burlonamente

-De todas formas eres solo un niño, ¿Cómo me iba a fijar yo en un niño?- eso de verdad fue golpe bajo para él, al fin pudo ver el lado Malfoy que tenía, cuando dijo esa frase lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y burlonamente… pero decidió devolverle el favor

-Mejor, no querría ser acosado por una vieja- se burlo el recostándose en el pasto despreocupadamente

-¡Hum! Ni se para que quería hacerte sentir mejor, eres insoportable- dijo Angelina molesta parándose y yendo hacia el castillo. ¿¡Como alguien podía ser tan sensible!? ¡Por Merlín! Le hubiera dicho eso a Ashley: Se hubiera enfurecido de mentiritas y el hubiera salido huyendo por su vida (A veces le decía eso para molestarla, pero ella sabía que era jugando y siempre le seguía el juego)

Caso de Trixie: Ella se hubiera reído, y para empezar nunca le habría llamado así porque a ella nunca la molestaba

Y en el caso de Nat: … El hubiera salido con un ojo morado, pero en el caso de ella eso solo hubiera sido una excusa válida para pegarle no porque se hubiera enojado de verdad, porque admitámoslo, utilizarlo a él cómo saco de boxeo era su pasatiempo favorito

-¡Por favor!- bufo James levantándose de un salto- Era solo un chiste, que por cierto, ¡Estaba devolviéndote la burla!- pero la rubia solo lo ignoro y entro al castillo- Bah, ¿Quién la necesita?- En solo un día había llegado a ser el perfecto ejemplo de la deshonra de su familia ¿Razones? Helas aquí:

Razón # 1: Le gustó una chica de Slytherin

Razón # 2: La chica de Slytherin era MALFOY

Razón # 3: Hablo civilizadamente a una MALFOY

Y la Razón # 4 pero no menos importante: Iba a perder una buena ganancia de surtidos salta clases por "Apostar" con una Malfoy ¿Creían que a Billy lo enviaron a Gryffindor por su lealtad? Si hubiera sido por eso lo hubieran mandado a Hufflepuf. A él lo mandaron a Gryffindor por su valentía y sentido de suicidio ahora les explicaré porque en las palabras de James: Ese traidor pelirrojo adora meter a TODOS sus familiares (Bill Y Fleur incluidos) en problemas contando secretos que exclusivamente le pidieron que no contara sin importarle lo mucho que pueda sufrir después… aunque las que se salvaban son mi madre y la abuela Molly porque ni siquiera Billy era tan suicida como para cometer semejante estupidez

**Lau: Amo a Billy**

**Todos los Weasley's (Excluyendo a Billy, Ginny y Molly) y Harry: Conocerlo y ya verás**

**Billy:-Con cara de Ángel (¡Algo le tenía que sacar a Fleur!)- Lau ¿Puedo pedir los reviews? **

**Lau: ¡Claro!**

**Personajes principales de la historia (James, Nat, Sergio, Trixie, Ashley, Ethan): ¡Ese es nuestro trabajo!**

**Lau: Pues los despido**

**PP: ¡Ni siquiera nos contrataste o nos pagas no nos puedes despedir!**

**Lau: Solo por ahora si puedo ¡Seguridad! –Sale Grawp de algún sitio y los saca de ahí- **

**PP: ¡LAURAAAAA!**

**Lau: Amo ser la jefa (n_n) **

**Todos: Sádica (O. o) **

**Lau: ¿Qué dijeron?**

**Todos: Nada **

**Billy: ¡Espero que dejen muchos reviews! Y que se hayan divertido mucho con el capitulo. Unas lectoras tan buenas como ustedes se merecen lo mejor **

**Lau: Creo que te voy a dejar para despedirte todos los capítulos, eres mucho mejor que esa bola de idiotas**

**PP: ¡Oye!**

**Lau: Es la dura y cruel realidad chicos, acéptenla… Billy, continua**

**Billy: ¡Adiosito!**


	21. Buscando ayudaen el lugar equivocado

**Lau: Perdón! Perdón! Perdooooooon!!**

**James: Estas igual que con el tipo feo ese de anime en la otra historia, solo que hablando español ¬¬**

**Lau: 1. Ya sé, esa era la idea 2. ¡VUELVE A LLAMAR FEO A MI HAO-SAMA Y TE PONGO A BESARTE CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE!**

**James: No serias capaz**

**Lau: Pruébame **

**James: Mejor no, ahora que lo pienso eres una psicópata**

**Lau: Como sea… Ya salió Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe!! Soy tan feliz!! (TuT)**

**Harry: -Apareciendo de la nada- Ese libro me hace sentir culpable**

**Lau/James: ¿Por qué?**

**Harry: Porque trate de hechizar a Snape y le dije cobarde sin saber que era ese gran hombre que ayudaba a Dumbledore**

**Lau: Y ahí va la burra al trigo… Harry si te vas a poner sentimental solo te doy un consejo**

**Harry: ¿Cuál?**

**Lau: Lárgate**

**Harry: Malgeniada … pero por lo menos no soy cierta escritora sin vida a la cual no le pagan por lo que escribe y mucho menos tiene derechos de autor sobre los personajes que escribe como la gran J.K Rowling **

**Lau: ¬¬ Y tú que eras uno de mis personajes favoritos**

**Harry: Solo digo la pura verdad ^_^ **

**Lau: Maldito (TmT) Como sea, ya que en la (horrible y cruel) indirecta de Harry quedo claro a quien le pertenece esto vamos al cap!**

_**Buscando ayuda...en el lugar equivocado**_

Ya casi era invierno y faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de navidad, las cuales todos esperaban ansiosos, pero James estaba desesperado porque no había hablado con Angelina desde el día que discutieron en los jardines y también porque había estado tan ocupado con la rubia que se había olvidado de su puesto de jefe de los merodeadores y Natasha últimamente se estaba volviendo demasiado popular para su gusto. Estaba tan necesitado de ideas que solo se le ocurrió recurrir a una sola persona que aunque le doliera decirlo era mejor (Por muy poco) en bromas: Fred. No por nada tenía ese nombre

-Así que necesitas mi ayuda- dijo el pelirrojo burlonamente en su silla giratoria al puro estilo de "El Padrino" (Solo le faltaba el cigarro). Estaban en la sala de menesteres la cual era "El centro de Operaciones" de Fred y sus amigos

-Deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame ¿Quieres?- dijo James irritado

-¿Así es como tratas a tu superior? ¿Tu socio? Y Por sobre todas las cosas ¿Tu Primo?- dijo Fred inquisitivamente

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Fred? Tú no eres mi superior- se mofo James rodando los ojos

-Si no me tratas con el respeto que merezco no te ayudare- dijo su primo volteando la cabeza "Indignado"

-Fred, te estoy tratando con más respeto del que te mereces agradéceme por eso- se burlo James y el sonrió con orgullo dejando su falso altivismo de lado

-Ese es mi primo, y entonces ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto el interesado y más amigable

-¿Para qué hiciste todo ese teatro?- se extraño James

-Quería probarte- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Eh?-

-Recuerda esto James, un Weasley no se deja humillar de nadie así sea otro Weasley- advirtió el

-Bah, eso ya lo sabía de sobra… como sea ¿Sabes cómo hacer una declaración revuelta con una broma?- preguntó James

-¿Por qué te quiero de humillo?- se extraño el pelirrojo

-¡No!... La broma va para UNA persona y la declaración va para OTRA- explico James

-Va a ser difícil pero creo que tengo algunos fuegos artificiales por ahí, me pregunto qué dirá papá si me atrevo a combinar fuegos artificiales irresponsablemente- murmuro perfectamente audible Fred pensativo

-Sabes que va a estar orgulloso y solo te dará un premio si se lo dices sin que tía Angelina se entere- le dijo James con envidia, su padre lo mataría si se llegara a enterar y ni llegar a pensar de su madre mientras que a Fred, el tío George solo le diría "Das honor a tu nombre, Freddy, mira tú nueva escoba". Y por esa sencilla razón detestaba la suerte de su primo

-Es cierto- festejo el- mmm… ¿Qué le podría pedir esta vez?-

-Fred…-llamó James pero el pelirrojo en cuestión no lo escucho

-Tal vez una snitch dorada para terminar mi colección de Quidditch… nah, se me terminaría perdiendo…-

-¡FRED!- grito esta vez el peli revuelto

-¿Qué?... Ah sí, tu problema, para la broma ¿Te gustaría un dragón de fuegos pirotécnicos?... Escuche que papá y mi tío Fred se lo habían mandado a una profesora horrible con cara de sapo en su último año en Hogwarts y que fue un éxito- propuso Fred sacando una pluma y un pergamino desde una parte desconocida de su capa y empezando a anotar algo que James no alcanzaba a ver

-Eso sería maravilloso- suspiro James soñadoramente

-Perfecto… Mmm ¿Y cómo se llama la desafortunada en cuestión?- dijo Fred refiriéndose ahora a la declaración

-Natasha- respondió James creyendo OTRA cosa _"Que raro, creí oír que la detestaba pero bueeeno de seguro se termino enamorando, estos niños de hoy en día" _

-¿Y para quien va la otra?- preguntó Fred

-No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?- susurró James mirando para todas partes a ver si alguien los escuchaba pero todos estaban en lo suyo

-Por favor, lo vas a hacer frente a todo el colegio- bufo Fred

-Está bien… Angelina Malfoy- se resigno el chico de 11 años agachando la cabeza esperando el estallido de su primo

-¡Estoy orgulloso!- grito Fred saltándose la mesa y frotando sus nudillos en su cabeza (Cosa difícil gracias a su cabello)

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió el oji-avellana sin poder creer lo que oía

-Claro, no pudiste elegir mejor blanco, está bien, te diré cuando está listo todo y ese día me dirás cuando y donde lo haremos ¿Está bien?- dijo Fred

-De acuerdo- dijo James parándose- Fred eres la segunda mejor persona que conozco- dijo el con orgullo

-¿Y quien es la primera?- se extraño el

-¿Cómo osas preguntar semejante cosa?- exclamo James ofendido- obviamente yo-

-En tus sueños primito- dijo Fred revolviéndole el cabello

-En mis sueños y en la realidad, bueno me voy, mis amigos ya estarán preocupándose, no pueden vivir sin mi- dijo James orgullosamente

-¡Ja! De seguro te van a decir que no podía ser cierta tanta felicidad de que hubieras desaparecido- se burlo Fred conduciéndolo hasta la puerta

-Ja-Ja Que gracioso- dijo el rodando los ojos

-Soy hijo de George Weasley, James, no lo olvides- dijo Fred y James salió de la habitación. Cuando volvió a su escritorio reviso su lista haber si todo estaba bien

_Broma/Declaración de James_

_Fuegos Pirotécnicos en forma de corazón con el nombre de Natasha McFly en el centro_

_Dragón de Fuegos Pirotécnicos dirigido a: Angelina Malfoy_

_A Nombre De: James Sirius Potter_

**James: Eres la persona más vil que he conocido en toda mi vida Laura, no solo haces un capitulo hipermega diminuto sino que solo lo haces para humillarme frente a TODO el colegio**

**Lau: JAJAJAJAJA Ya quiero ver eso**

**Harry: Mi sentido pésame, James**

**James: ¿¡SOLO ESO!? ¿¡SOLO "mi sentido pésame, James!? Si no lo comprendiste ¡Van a humillar a tu hijo en frente de todo el colegio!... además de que Natasha y Sergio me van a hacer papilla de seguro… hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están?**

**Lau: Como no pueden saber ni de riesgo que es lo que estoy planeando para ti los mande a Hogsmade =D**

**James: Te odio (¬¬)… si todo esto es por haberle dicho feo a Dao o como se llame, en serio lo siento ahora ¡Por favor! No me hagas esto**

**Lau: 1. Es HAO y 2. No es por eso, solo me gusta hacer tu vida miserable Jimmy**

**James: Y vienes otra vez con el Jimmy**

**Lau: Sip, ok a todas mis lectoras ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Perdon por tan corto el cap, pero quería dejarlas con la intriga wajajaja (Al puro estilo Rico de Hannah Montana) ¡Dejen muchos reviews!... ¡Y perdón por la demora! Mi carcacha ¡Ejem! Computador se daño jejeje chaup!**


	22. Pobre pobre James

**Lau: Voy a amar tanto este capítulo ^_^**

**James: Yo voy a odiarte tanto después de este capítulo ^_^**

**Nat: Ehh ¿Y que fue lo que paso cuando nos fuimos? –James trata de gritar pero "**_**Misteriosamente"**_** una cinta le tapa la boca- **

**Lau: Nada, James planeo algo y nada más, nada de otro mundo**

**Ethan: Si aquí no hubiera gato encerrado todo seria de Laura pero mientras tanto sigue siendo de J.K Rowling –Laura se tira al suelo a llorar- **

**James: **_**"Viva la justicia"**_

**_Pobre pobre Jimmy_**

-Hola Angelina- dijo James apareciéndosele de repente en la biblioteca

-¡Ah!- grito ella sorprendida, a lo que Madame Pince le hizo un gesto de silencio pero la rubia solo la ignoro- ¿Se puede saber que quieres _Potter_?- dijo ella escupiendo su apellido al puro estilo Draco Malfoy

-No me digas que sigues enojada porque te dije vieja- exclamo el medio divertido medio indignado

-Es mi problema no el tuyo así que lárgate- dijo Angelina volviendo a su tarea de organizar los libros

-Aww, y yo que te quería dar un regalo de navidad- se "lamento" James dramáticamente

-¿Eh?... ¿H-hablas en serio?- pregunto ella algo halagada olvidando su enojo por completo

-Claro que si, y te lo voy a dar en frente de todo el colegio- aseguro James en tono solemne

-No hablas en serio-dijo la rubia sin ocultar su sonrisa (Cosa que no paso desapercibida para James y casi empieza a hacer su cara de idiota otra vez)

-Angie, Angie, Angie, soy un Potter ¿Recuerdas? Los Potter siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas- dijo James reprobatoriamente

-¿Sabes? A veces me da la impresión de que yo soy la que tiene 11 y tú el que tiene 14- rió ella

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó el pelinegro medio embobado

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Jimmy- llamaba Angelina pasándole la mano por los ojos hasta que James dio señales de vida- ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, nada- dijo el en un sobresalto, al parecer lo que habían sido milisegundos para el habían sido minutos en la realidad donde Angelina no le decía _"James, por favor déjame ser tu novia te necesito"_- Bueno ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir, ahora me voy porque tengo que colgar a algunos Slytherins de los tobillos en frente de varias personas ¡Adiosito!-

-¡Oye!- llamo Angelina y James se devolvió esperanzado a que le dijera alguna de las cursilerías con las que siempre soñaba pero ella solo dijo divertida:-Yo soy una Slytherin, ¿Por qué no me has colgado del tobillo todavía?-

-Angie, para TODA regla existe una excepción, te doy un ejemplo: Ningún estudiante puede entrar al bosque prohibido la excepción a esa regla es tu servidor y la excepción a todos los Slytherins son unos energúmenos eres tu- dijo James al puro estilo maestro sabiondo a lo que ella empezó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana-Solo digo la verdad y lo sabes-

-Jaja cl-claro-atino a decir alfin todavía riéndose a lo que Madame Pince la mando a callar pero ella la volvió a ignorar

-Bueno, ¡Adiós!- se despidió James ya en la entrada de la biblioteca. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo y se fijo que no hubiera nadie que lo viera se puso a bailar un horrible intento de Hip Hop (Hay que entenderlo su abuelo Arthur le dio pésimas clases de baile muggle) hasta que algo llamo su atención:

-Ps, ps- llamaba alguien desde la sombra de un pasillo. James por fin entendió que lo llamaba a el así que se acerco- Tomate esto- dijo el extraño ofreciéndole una botellita de algo que parecía jugo de calabaza y como ese jugo era una de las debilidades de James, este no dudo ni una sola vez al tomárselo- ¿Eres James Sirius Potter Weasley?-

-Si- respondió el interrogado algo confundido

-¿Hijo de Ginebra Molly y Harry James Potter?-

-Si-

-¿Hermano de Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter?-

-Si-

-¿Todavía duermes con un oso de lana que robaste cuando tenias 5 años a tu tía Hermionie … la cual lo estaba haciendo para pobres elfos a los cuales se les estaban violando sus derechos, solo porque te gusto mucho?- pregunto el extraño. James iba a responder un rotundo "No" pero de su boca salió un:

-¡El señor snitchers nunca podrá salir de mi corazón!- ahí fue cuando James descubrió que había acabado de tomar veritaserum y cuando Billy se tiro al suelo destornillándose de la risa dejando todo su misterio en la basura

-JAJAJAJA E-espera a que le diga a Lily JAJAJAJA esto es épico, el "gran" James durmiendo con su "Querido Sr. Snitchers"- dijo pronunciándolo con voz chillona haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no reírse

-Escúchame Billy dile a alguien y te…- empezó a decir James queriendo tirarse desde la punta de la torre de astronomía

-Sabes que las amenazas no sirven conmigo querido Sr. Snitchers- se burlo Billy _"Maldito masoquista" _pensó James mirándolo con odio

-¿Qué tal el soborno?- ofreció James

-Tal vez, depende- dijo el pelirrojo

-5 Galeones no se merecen un depende Billy- canturreo James

-Muéstralos- ordeno Billy y James saco 5 monedas de oro de su bolsillo-Hecho, nadie sabrá de tu oscuro secreto… como sea, Fred te envía esto, dice que lo leas ya mismo- le dijo Billy ya sin mirarlo y prestándole más atención a las monedas que ahora tenía en la mano. James le arrebato la nota de las manos y leyó:

_James:_

_Tirare los fuegos artificiales esta noche a las 7:00 pm (Justo cuando todos están por terminar de cenar)_

_¿Quieres que haya público o no?_

_Ven a mi oficina en el mismo instante que acabes de leer esta nota y dímelo_

_Fred_

_PD: Escuche que tu novia tiene novio ¿Todavía quieres que tire la declaración?... Dímelo también cuando vengas a mi oficina_

Al terminar de leer la nota no sabía si suicidarse o suicidar al idiota que era el novio de Angelina. Nah, ya tenía la noche planeada estaba seguro que Angelina caería rendida a sus pies cuando viera los fuegos artificiales. Pasaría esto:

Todos se reunirían en los jardines

El dragón aparecería y con suerte se comía a Natasha

Natasha quedaba en ridículo y se iba a llorar al baño (Lau: Iluso)

Después vendría el corazón gigante diciendo: "James Potter ama a Angelina Malfoy… Weasley's no me maten por favor"

Angelina botaría a su novio y le suplicaría a el que salieran

Y así todos (Excepto Natasha) serían felices, después de todo el era James Potter nada le podía salir mal. Así que se dirigió a la "Oficina" de Fred a decirle que quería que todos en Hogwarts vieran los fuegos artificiales y que le importaba un comino que Angelina tuviera un novio

Gran comedor a las 7:25 pm…

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que la voz de McGonagall se escucho por todo el gran comedor. La directora no estaba porque la habían llamado del ministerio… razones desconocidas todavía (En otras palabras Fred Weasley)

-Atención estudiantes cuando terminen de cenar (Cosa que deberá ser en 5 minutos si no se quieren quedar castigados por el resto del año) quiero que salgan inmediatamente a los jardines, gracias por escuchar que tengan una deliciosa cena- el mensaje dejo a todos confundidos, hasta que:

-¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡EMPIECEN A COMER!- grito la voz de McGonagall de repente sobresaltando a todos.

En la sala de Menesteres…

-¿No crees que te salió muy estilo Hitler y no directora justa y responsable que no tiene nada de dictadora?- dijo James escépticamente cuando Fred termino de hablar por un micrófono que distorsionaba la voz de una persona y la convertía en la que quisiera (Cortesía Sortilegios Weasley)

-Nah, la gente aquí (excluyéndome) tiene muy poco sentido común… ahora apurate si quieres ver el espectáculo- le dijo Fred empezando a empujarlo antes de que su primo menor pudiera reclamarle ante el comentario. Cuando llegaron a los jardines todos estaban en los jardines, James buscaba por todos lados una cabellera platinada hasta que la encontró en primera fila prácticamente pegada al lago. El pelinegro fue directo hacia allí y se sentó a su lado y carraspeo para que la chica volteara (Estaba hablando con una de sus amigas)

-¡Hola James!- saludo alegremente ella hasta que se percato de algo- Shalona, el es James- nuestro querido protagonista apenas y pudo evitar una risa entre dientes que, por suerte, nadie escucho. La chica era rubia pero no de un rubio tan hermoso como el de Angelina (según James), tenia ojos negros y la piel blanca, además de que parecía la versión en miniatura de la torre de astronomía, lo miro de arriba abajo y ½ segundo después le dijo.

-Hola- en un tono engreído a lo que James solo alzo una ceja _"Ya se me había olvidado los antipáticos que eran los Slytherins de verdad" _pensó el rodando los ojos

-Wow, no te duele la cabeza después de pensar en una palabra tan difícil para ti- exclamo James asombrado, todos los que estaban ahí rieron excepto Shalona que le mando una mirada envenenada-No es malo decir la verdad- dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que de la boca de Angelina saliera una carcajada pero de la nada se escucho un _"¡Silencius!"_ y ya no se oía la hermosa música para los oídos de James (en otras palabras la risa de Angelina).

De repente volvió el sonido y salió una chispa a lo lejos desde el lago, la chispa se dividió en tres y esas tres estallaron y se convirtieron en un dragón gigante hecho de fuegos artificiales, James tenía un nudo en el estomago, creyó que era por la ansiedad y la adrenalina que le recorrían las venas mientras venia al dragón que se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que ya era demasiado cerca y todo empezó a ponerse mal porque el dragón de fuegos artificiales no se dirigía hacia Natasha que estaba hasta la entrada del castillo sino que se estaba acercando demasiado a él, así que lo comprendió todo _"Y ¿Quién es la pobre desafortunada?" _Fred se refería a su futura novia no a la persona a la que le lanzarían el dragón _"Tu novia tiene novio"_ ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Iba a matar a Sergio por Natasha!... no cavia en su horror. Medio segundo después un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza, si Fred creyó que el corazón iba para Natasha entonces…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, James trato de salvar a Angelina pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que ella empezó a correr despavorida seguida del gran dragón de fuegos artificiales, James trato de alcanzarla pero el dragón ya se la había comido prácticamente. Cuando pudo salir de ese montón de fuegos artificiales (Con la ropa hecha polvo y su cabello ni se diga) fue directo hacia el responsable de todo: James Sirius Potter

-A-angelina en serio, no era mi intención, la broma se confundió y…- trato de explicar James, aunque no la veía a ella sino a la bola de fuegos artificiales se convertía poco a poco en un gigante corazón

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL JAMES POTTER!- le volteo la cara con una cachetada y se fue indignada con las miradas y risas de todo el colegio encima de ella. Como ya nada se podía hacer porque la chica de sus sueños lo detestaba y la de sus pesadillas iba a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella además de que su mejor lo iba a tachar de traidor y le iba arrancar la cabeza corrió a buscar a Fred para que detuviera todo pero ya era demasiado tarde porque después de una explosión que se pudo comparar al mismísimo Big Bang vio un gran corazón que en el centro decía:

_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WEASLEY AMA A NATASHA AURORA MCFLY… me importa un comino que tengas novio_

Maldijo a Fred por su estúpida manía de siempre especificar las cosas. Y escucho dos gritos coléricos que solo podían provenir de sus futuros homicidas.

-¡POTTER!- vaya que Sergio y Natasha tenían pulmones.

Bueno, su último deseo era que lo enterraran con su escoba y en el cementerio del Valle De Godric junto a la tumba de su abuelo.

**Natasha: ¡YO TE MATO IMBECIL!**

**James: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TODO FUE CULPA DE LAURA!**

**Lau:-En una silla leyendo manga (el cual está leyendo en internet y no de verdad T.T)- A mi no me culpes de que te guste Natasha, Fred hazme los honores de la despedida**

**Fred: Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben cuando necesiten hacer bromas o declaraciones frente a un colegio entero solo marquen el…**

**Lau: ¡TE DIJE QUE TE DESPIDIERAS NO QUE TE PROMOCIONARAS!**

**Fred: Bueno, bueno no te pongas en tu modo de loca psicópata. ¡Adiosito! Dejen muchos reviews… por cierto ¿Cómo creen que Nat y Sergio van a asesinar a James?... Yo creo que hirviéndolo y luego comiéndoselo con palitos chinos**

**James: Fred… ¡No les des ideas, idiota!**

**Fred: Bueno, ya cálmate ¡Chaup!**


	23. Nueva amiga y explicaciones suicidas

**James: Al fin alguien se acuerda de sus otras historias!**

**Lau: Perdooon!!! Ya se no tengo perdón de Dios, ¡Échenle la culpa a Hao! **_**(Hao: ¡No me culpes a mí de tu idiotez!) **_**Maldito T.T**

**James: Si Lau fuera la mejor escritora del mundo destronaría a J.K Rowling y tendría dinero suficiente para comprarme y a los demás que no fueran Natasha, Ashley, Ethan, Trixie y Sergio pero es una pobretona así que todo es de J.K Rowling todavía (Gracias a Dios)**

**Lau: Te odio ¬¬**

_**Nueva amiga y explicaciones suicidas**_

James había pasado una semana esquivando hechizos, golpes, bombas fétidas e incluso una maldición cruciatus (El lado Slytherin de Angelina por fin salía a la luz). Después del cuarto vociferador diciendo lo mucho que lo odiaba por ser un completo imbécil, egocéntrico, hipócrita, tarado, infantil, etc.… (También por parte de Angelina), se harto y decidió que le iba a decir todo y esta vez lo iba a hacer directamente (Lo bueno de el "pequeño" incidente de la semana pasada había sido que aprendió a NUNCA EN SU VIDA volver a confiar en Fred para una broma).

Se dirigió al gran comedor encontrándose a sus 3 amigos y vio a Angelina en la mesa de Slytherin hablando tranquilamente con… ¿Cómo es que era su nombre? ¿Shanaynay? No ¿Shauña? Tampoco, de todas formas no importaba lo único que sabía es que le tenía envidia porque estaba hablando con ella y el no. Por lo que le pareció la platinada lo miro de reojo por una milésima de segundo cosa que le hizo quedar con una sonrisa de baboso en el medio de todo el gran comedor hasta que…

-Quítate- dijeron dos voces conocidas para él, una de un chico y otra de una chica, y luego chocaron bruscamente sus hombros en contra de él y siguieron de largo sentándose en los únicos dos espacios que quedaban vacios cerca de los pocos amigos que le quedaban. Si le pidieran una palabra para describir el primer semestre en Hogwarts seria: Desastroso. Con un gruñido se sentó en la punta que quedaba cerca de la puerta donde se sentaban todos los asociales de Gryffindor (No era popular pero tampoco era un completo marginado… hasta ahora).

Se sentó al lado de una chica castaña, de ojos grandes y mieles oscuros, de piel blanca (Pero la tenía solo un poco bronceada) y los lentes que traía… ¡No eran normales! Ocupaban la mitad de su cara, el marco era de color amarillo chillón y eran completamente cuadrados. Se sentó algo lejos de ella… por si las dudas, pero eso no hizo que pasara desapercibido

-¡Hola!- lo saludo ella amablemente dejando de leer el libro para mirarlo

-Hola- gruño el

-James Potter ¿No?- dijo la castaña nuevamente

-Si- volvió a gruñir el pelinegro pero se percato de algo- ¡Espera… ¿¡Como…-

-Tu broma de la semana pasada, ¡Mucha gente te conoce después de la broma que le hiciste a la bruja de Angelina! ¡Eres mi héroe!- grito la ojimiel abrazándolo

-¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima loca!- exclamo el sorprendido- además, Angelina no es ninguna bruja-

-¿La conoces bien?- pregunto ella alzando una ceja con escepticismo

-¡Claro que sí! Antes de hacer la estupidez de la semana pasada éramos buenos amigos- dijo James cruzándose de brazos molesto

-¡Ja! Quien sabe que tienes que a ella le intereso para hablarte- dijo la castaña mirándolo irónicamente

-Una gran personalidad y una hermosa y perfecta apariencia- le dijo James inflando el pecho con orgullo a lo que ella rió- ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Eres muy gracioso, por cierto mi nombre es Anna Weasblake- se presento ella ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa amigable

-James Potter, eso ya lo sabías, obviamente-

-Egocéntrico-

-Cuatro ojos- contraataco el burlonamente, por alguna extraña razón se sentía en confianza con esa chica

-Ciego- le dijo ella sin ofenderse por el comentario (Mas bien se rio misteriosamente como si supiera algo que él no)

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber porque razón soy ciego?- pregunto James

-Porque te fijaste en alguien como Angelina y no se te pasa por la cabeza que solo está contigo por algo que no eres tú, ¡Es una Slytherin! Creí que tu más que nadie sabias eso- le dijo acusadoramente, aunque estuviera hablando mal de su amada rubia platinada, le empezaba a caer bien porque al igual que el sabia que CASI todos los Slytherins eran de lo peor, le iba a contestar pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Hola James, hola chica anteojos la cual no conozco- saludo Ethan amigablemente sentándose a su lado

-Hola- saludo Anna

-¿Qué haces aquí Ethan?- preguntó James extrañado sin siquiera saludarlo

-Bah, estaba aburrido, Nat y Sergio fundaron un club de "Las personas que detestan a James Potter", Trixie está haciendo todo lo posible para que te perdonen la vida pero ya sabes Nat es una cabezota y Sergio la va a seguir en todo lo que ella haga…- decía Ethan monótonamente cogiendo algo de tocino

-¿Y Ashley?- lo interrumpió el pelinegro

-Está muy ocupada viéndose al espejo, a veces me pregunto si es la versión bruja de Rosalie Cullen- dijo Ethan rodando los ojos, Ashley era genial… pero muy vanidosa

-¿La versión bruja de quien?- pregunto James confundido pero antes de que Ethan pudiera contestar Anna paso por encima de James poniéndose junto a Ethan emocionada como si acabara de ver a su cantante favorito en todo el mundo

-¿¡También lees la saga de Twilight!?-

-Pues no soy muy fanático (A diferencia de mi hermana) pero sí, me gusta leer Twilight, todavía me falta la mitad de Amanecer- dijo Ethan algo entusiasmado de que (Por fin) pudiera hablar de libros con alguien y no solo de Quidditch (No era que no le gustaran pero… no era tan fanático del Quidditch para hablar TODO el santo día de eso)

-¡Oigan no me ignoren! ¿Alguien me puede decir qué diablos es Twilight?- pregunto James molesto ya que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre tenía que ser el centro de atención o si no sería infeliz, era James Sirius lo llevaba en la sangre y el nombre no era su culpa ser tan egocéntrico

-¿Nunca has ido a una librería muggle?- pregunto Anna exasperada

-No, los libros me aburren- dijo James divertido revolviéndose el cabello tal y como lo hacía su abuelo, pudo jurar que vio a una niña al igual que él en primero de ravenclaw quedarse mirándolo embobada, mejor para el empezaba a ganar fama. Por otra parte sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos, ya veían el futuro de James: La típica estrella de Quidditch de Gryffindor, popular, alérgico a la biblioteca, egocéntrico, que tenía una novia por semana, un digno descendiente de James Potter y prácticamente nieto de Sirius Black

-Es una historia romántica acerca de un vampiro y una humana que se enamoran pero no pueden estar juntos porque es muy peligroso- explico Anna soñadoramente (De seguro pensando en el prototipo de Edward Cullen en Hogwarts)

-¿Quién iba a decir que iba a tener un amigo tan sensible?- se burlo James de Ethan, pero este le devolvió la burla

-¿Quién iba a decir que iba a tener un amigo tan idiota?- el oji avellana solo le mando una mirada asesina

-Como sea, ¡Adiós!- dijo James ya que tenía que hacer…_algo _que de verdad no quería hacer otra vez pero si no lo hacia se volvería loco y se tiraría de la torre de astronomía. Salió del comedor a toda prisa y por primera vez desde que había entrado a Hogwarts saco el mapa del merodeador de su capa, ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo era que servía ese pedazo de pergamino supuestamente inútil?

-Jurare solamente que mis deseos… ¡Son para molestar a alguien!- dijo poniendo su varita encima del pergamino pero solo apareció:

"_Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta están decepcionados de ver al idiota que cornamenta tiene por nieto que ni siquiera puede decir bien el lema de los merodeadores"_

Eso de verdad lo sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan sorprendente ese pergamino viejo y arrugado. Intento otra vez pero…

"_Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, y Cornamenta (Sobretodo Canuto y Cornamenta) no pueden creer que te llames James Sirius"_

¡Maldición! ¡Ya sabía porque eran la pesadilla de Hogwarts! Eran irritantes, estaba seguro que si los hubiera conocido cuando estaban estudiando los hubiera detestado más que cualquier persona (Incluido Severus Snape). Intento e intento pero no daba con la frase correcta, hasta que choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al piso

-Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota- le dijo Natasha molesta desde el suelo y el solo rodó los ojos irritado

-¿Algún día piensas dejar de odiarme?- bufo el pelinegro a la ahora peli gris (Por alguna extraña razón)

-El día que dejes de arruinar mi vida, lo haré- respondió ella con rencor

-Hace una semana que no te he hecho nada, así que deja de echarme la culpa de tus desgracias a mí- le dijo el molesto haciendo que ella mascullara algo que no entendió- ¿Se puede saber que dijiste?-

-Olvídalo- susurro ella con la cabeza gacha y James pudo jurar que vio una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla y con eso James no pudo evitar sentirse culpable sin razón alguna

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa… N-Nat?- solo Merlín sabía cuánto le costaba tratarla como a una chica… cosa que para él esa loca con carácter de mil demonios no era

-Nada- siseo ella con su habitual tono grosero hacia él, ya estaba dispuesta a irse pero él se puso en su camino tras un suspiro de resignación… hacer lo correcto apestaba y más si lo hacías con alguien a quien odiabas

-Se supone que somos amigos ¿No?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Desde cuándo TU y YO somos amigos?- le pregunto la ahora castaña (Color de confusión) alzando una ceja escépticamente pero sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

-Pues…- "Desde nunca solo soy un maldito chismoso" eso era lo que tenía en mente pero obviamente NO podía decir eso- ¿Desde hoy?-

-Eres un maldito chismoso- lo acuso ella rodando los ojos, lo mas irónico de todo es que los dos eran como dos gotas de agua excepto por el egocentrismo de James y la agresividad de Natasha

-¡Como sea!... Mira, EN MI VIDA se me ocurriría decirte que me gustas, además ¡Eres la novia de mi ex-mejor amigo! Nunca le haría eso a alguien que es mi amigo, el dragón que ataco a Angelina iba para ti y la declaración iba para ella ¿¡Contenta!? Solo que Fred confundió todo e hizo que todo saliera al revés y…- decía James histérico caminando de un lado a otro pero la voz de Sergio detrás de el lo paro

-¿O sea que no tratabas de robarme a mi novia?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-¡Claro que no! Tu eres el único demente a quien se le ocurrirá ser novio de ESA cosa- dijo James con asco señalando a Natasha (Quien lo miraba con un profundo odio y además deseos homicidas)

-O sea… que… ¿¡PLANEABAS MANDARME ESE DRAGÓN TU GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!? ¡VEN ACÁ POTTER!- rugió hecha una furia empezando a perseguirlo (Le hubiera mandado un cruciatus de no ser porque no llevaba su varita con ella)

-Uh uh, Sergio sálvame- suplico James tragando saliva

-Tú solo te metiste en este problema tu solo te salvas- le dijo divertido

-Demonios- mascullo James empezando a correr

**Lau: ¡Lo termineeeeeeeeeee! ¡Este es para ti Valerie por tu paciencia!**

**James: Ya era hora… oye, ¿Qué te hice para que TODOS los capítulos termine alguien con deseos homicidas hacia mi?**

**Lau: Me divierte ^_^**

**James. ¬¬ Te odio**

**Ethan: Oye, al menos recompensa a tus lectoras dándoles un adelanto del próximo capitulo**

**Ashley: Es cierto sin ellas esta historia seria nada **

**Lau: Por primera vez tienen razón =O **_**(Ethan/Ashley: ¬¬)**_** ¡Bueno aquí esta el adelanto!**

_**En el próximo capitulo de Power Ran… **_**(Lau: ¬¬ Ver tanto power rangers cuando era pequeña me traumo ¡ahora sí!) **

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

_**-¡Nos están explotando!-**_

_**-Y que quieres hacer ¿Una revolución?- **_

_**-Me enamore… otra vez- **_

_**-¡Yo soy quien le gusta!-**_

_**-Quiero 5 días de vacaciones y 2 de clases ¿¡Quien está conmigo!?-**_

_**-Ni lo sueñen- **_

**Todos menos Lau: O.o**

**Lau: La idea se la debo a Valerie Cullen ¿Quién diría que una loca conversación de msn me inspiraría a hacer un capitulo? XD**

**Todos: ¡Dejen muchos reviews! Adiositoo! **


	24. Empezando la revolucion de Hogwarts

**L****au: ¡Heeelloo!**

**James: ¡CORRAAAN!**

**Lau: James, si vas a decir el nombre de la historia dilo completo ¬¬**

**James: ¬¬ No lo estaba haciendo **

**Lau: ¿Entonces? ¬¬**

**James: Lo decía porque actualizaste temprano ¬¬**

**Lau: Idiota ¬¬**

**Ethan: ¿No creen que el ambiente está algo tenso? Jeje**

**James/Lau: ¬¬ **

**Ethan: ¬¬**

**Ashley: Ay Dios ¬¬. ¡Yo digo el disclaimer! Si James no fuera tan idiota todo seria de Lau y no de J.K Rowling ¡Disfruten!**

**James: ¡Oye!**

**Lau: ¡Te odio James! ¡Preparate para sufrir todavía más en este capítulo!**

**James: Nooooo TmT Ashley te odio ¬¬**

**Ashley: ^u^ **

_**Empieza la revolución de Hogwarts**_

Decidido. Herbología e historia de la magia eran las PEORES clases en Hogwarts ¿A quién le servía saber cuáles eran las plantas curativas o los componentes de estas y toda esa basura? A nadie que no quisiera ser medimago, enfermera o profesor de herbología y el, James Sirius Potter, NO quería ser nada de eso quería ser un muy famoso jugador de Quidditch y luego un auror ¿Alguna vez iba a necesitar herbología? La respuesta era: No. Pero aún así estaba atrapado en esa aburrida clase con el padrino de su hermana menor como profesor, el tío Neville le caía muy bien pero cuando se trataba de hacer de profesor… era aburrido.

Mientras seguía meditando como no le servía herbología para su vida se fue quedando dormido poco a poco hasta que por fin quedo fundido en los brazos de Morfeo en alguna maceta que estaba a su lado.

5 Segundos después…

Apestaba más de lo normal y hacia todavía más calor de que se suponía que debía hacer en el invernadero sabiendo que ya estaban a mitad de otoño, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y no vio el pelo desordenado de Ethan enfrente suyo, sino una cosa viscosa y verdosa, miro a su alrededor y estaba rodeado de una hoja gigante escalofriantemente conocida pero desde AFUERA

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito a todo lo que le daban los pulmones empezando a darle puños a la planta. Grave error. La planta al sentir que la golpeaban se empezó a llenar de un liquido verde, asqueroso y caliente, haciendo que James la golpeara mas fuerte- ¡NEVILLE!- busco su varita en su capa pero ¡Sorpresa! Se le había caído en el fondo de esa cosa asquerosa y el espacio estaba tan reducido que no podía moverse, mucho menos agacharse para recoger su varita. Afuera oyó el grito aterrado de Neville, y también el de Trixie y Ashley y… la carcajada de Natasha _"Esa…" _pensó con rabia, no le sorprendería que ella hubiera sido la que lo metió ahí. El liquido ya le llegaba casi por la nariz (Lo que hizo que golpeara todavía MAS fuerte la planta y esta se empezó a llenar más rápido) Ya estaba empezando a ver su vida pasando enfrente de el pero...

La planta se abrió de golpe ante el hechizo que Neville le lanzó y James quedo en el piso tosiendo y varias chicas se le acercaron a ver si estaba bien (Cosa que él empezó a aprovechar)

-¿Estás bien James?- le pregunto la misma de Ravenclaw que se había quedando viéndolo embobada mientras se revolvía su ya de por si revuelto cabello

-Cof, cof si- fingió toser James haciéndose el moribundo- Lo siento Neville, no me debí quedar dormido es que anoche tuve pesadillas y no pude dormir bien- había que admitir que James era un gran actor. Si ya tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor viendo si estaba bien, ahora tenía más lo que lo hizo sonreír mentalmente

-Por favor, a lo lejos se nota que está actuando- bufo Natasha- ¿Verdad COLAGUSANO?-

Fue su orgullo, no él, el que hizo que se levantara furioso y le gritara:

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ TROL DE CUARTA!- y ahí fue cuando todo su teatro se fue por el drenaje e hizo que la peli azul sonriera burlonamente

-Caíste- se mofo ella

-Eres un tonto- le dijeron todas las chicas molestas saliendo del invernadero

-James, que esta sea la última vez que te duermes y haces tanto alboroto ¿Si?- suspiro Neville, eso hizo que se sintiera mal ya que de seguro pensaría que solo se burlaba de él y no era así pero… no podía hacer nada.

Salió arrastrando los pies del invernadero mirando asesinamente a Natasha que iba al lado de Sergio bromeando y riendo

-Esta me las pagas _dulzura_- siseo por lo bajo

-Solo se está vengando de la broma que no le alcanzaste a hacer- dijo Ethan divertido

-Y lo sigo diciendo ¿Cómo puedes ser hermano de ESA cosa?- dijo James haciendo como si la estrangulara desde donde estaba

-Mejor ser una cosa que nada Pottercito- le grito Natasha burlonamente, a lo lejos se veía que estaba teniendo un muy buen día a diferencia de James

-Ya deja de ser tan mala con el- le dijo Sergio divertido

-Es que me divierte- dijo ella haciendo un puchero a lo que el solo rodo los ojos resignado

-Son tan empalagosos, quiero vomitar- gruño James

-Si bueno, no dirías lo mismo si fueras tu en vez de Sergio ¿Verdad?- se burlo Ashley poniéndose a su lado haciendo que James se empezara reír histérico

-¡Que buen chiste! Jaja ¿Yo? ¿Con ESO? Jajaja Si que me hiciste reír- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello

-¡Oye! ¡No me despeines! A algunas personas les importa cuidar su cabello ¿Sabes?- le dijo ella molesta

-Y que lo digas, pasa dos horas todas las mañanas peinándose solamente- dijo Trixie rodando los ojos

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamaron los dos chicos aterrados

-¿Qué? Se llama tener autoestima- les dijo Ashley divertida

-Eso mi querida Ashley no es tener autoestima, es tener una sicótica obsesión por tu cabello- le dijo Ethan al puro estilo Sherlock Holmes

-Cállate- le siseo

-Es definitivo, eres Rosalie Cullen- le dijo Ethan agachando la cabeza como si estuviera dando el sentido pésame

-Claro, la más hermosa en toda la saga incluso para los vampiros- dijo Ashley agitando su cabello y todos rieron al captar el tono de broma que utilizaba esta vez

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludo Anna, en los últimos días todos se habían hecho buenos amigos de ella aunque estuviera en tercero y la mayoría de veces estuviera con sus amigos

-Hola Anna- la saludaron todos

-Oye James, ¿Qué es…- pregunto ella extraña mirando la extraña y asquerosa cosa viscosa que lo cubría de arriba a abajo

-No quieres saberlo- le dijo el seriamente

-Si tú lo dices…- musito ella encogiéndose de hombros

En la sala común…

James ya se había bañado (Por si querían saber) y estaba haciendo los deberes junto a sus amigos y… _la conocida psicópata_, tal y como él había empezado a llamar a Natasha. Tenían que hacer un ensayo acerca de los hombres lobos (Defensa contra las artes oscuras), también tenían que estudiar para el examen practico de Transformaciones, el cual por muy imposible que pareciera James no tenía que estudiar ya que sabía perfectamente cómo convertir una copa de plata en una aguja, dos redacciones de 60 centímetros (Historia de la magia y herbología), investigar acerca de el filtro de muertos (Pociones), y muchos otros deberes que tenían con los pelos de punta a todos

-¡Aargghh! ¡Me harte! ¡Nos están explotando!- grito James tirando su pluma y su libro de pociones lejos de donde estaba

-James, cálmate no es para tanto- dijo Anna divertida

-Es que… grr, ¡Son demasiados deberes! ¡Eso debería ser ilegal!- decía histérico (Lau: A veces también me dan esos ataques de histeria, un día casi me como mi libro de matemáticas XD)

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Una revolución?- dijo Natasha con sarcasmo pero sin despegar la mirada de su redacción de defensa para las artes oscuras (Su materia favorita… lo cual sacaba a James de quicio porque también era la suya)

-McFly, nunca creí que diría esto pero ¡Es la mejor idea que he oído!- exclamo James eufórico- ¡Hay que hacer una revolución! ¡Nos tienen que dar 5 días de vacaciones y 2 de clases! ¿Quién está conmigo?-

-¡Yo!- dijeron Anna, Ashley, Sergio, Ethan y otra chica que estaba cerca de ellos

-Ehh disculpa, ¿Te conocemos?- preguntó el oji-avellana

-Soy Danielle, Danielle Zephir- se presento ella, era alta, de cabello castaño con rayitos rojos y liso y largo hasta la cintura, debía estar en quinto o sexto año, y tenía los ojos color chocolate, y digamos que… James se enamoro por segunda vez en menos de tres meses _"Me enamore… otra vez" _pensó el niño de once años (aunque no lo pareciera)

-Un placer Danielle- dijeron James y… ¿¡Ethan!? Embobados, las otras chicas simplemente se pegaron en la frente

-Lo mismo digo, y… ¿Qué piensan hacer?- dijo la chica interesada tirándose despreocupadamente en un sofá cerca de ahí

-Pues…- dudaron todos excepto Ethan que dijo:

-Vamos a retar a los profesores a un partido de Quidditch, si ganamos nosotros serán solo 2 días de clases y 5 de vacaciones, si no serán 7 días de clases y ninguno de vacaciones- dijo con una voz autoritaria y confiada que sus amigos de no ser porque tenía el cabello corto y morado hubieran jurado que era Natasha por otra parte su hermana menor lo veía a punto de estallar a carcajadas

-Me gusta tu actitud…- dijo Danielle dudosa al final al no saber su nombre

-Ethan, Ethan McFly- le dijo revolviéndose el cabello _"¡Ese copión de… ¡Hermano de la psicópata tenía que ser!"_ pensó James viéndolo enojado

-Si bueno, yo también iba a decir lo mismo, ahora le voy a decir a McGonagall, ya que la idea fue MIA- dijo James tratando de llamar la atención de Danielle

-Pottercito, la idea fue mía y tú te la plagiaste así que quédate calladito- dijo Natasha "Dulcemente"

-Tu querido trollsito lo dijiste en broma así que técnicamente la idea fue mía- le dijo maternalmente pellizcándole una mejilla pero ella aparto su mano de un manotazo

-No son los mejores amigos ¿Verdad?- dijo Danielle con una risa nerviosa

-No- dijeron todos viendo aburridos la escena a la que ya estaban acostumbrados

-Como sea, dejemos a la linda parejita juntos-

-¡NO SOMOS/SON NOVIOS!- gritaron James, Nat y Sergio (Digamos que el pobre quedo traumado después de la broma fallida de nuestro querido Jimmy)

-Pues parecen- se burlo ella y ellos solo se vieron con caras asesinas

-Pero ¿Qué tal si dicen que no?- preguntó Trixie insegura y James se apresuro a hablar antes de que a Ethan se le ocurriera decir otra cosa que alejara la atención de Danielle hacia a el

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados solo por miedo a que nos digan que no Trixie, debemos al menos intentarlo porque si nos dicen que no eso sería mejor que quedarnos con tanto trabajo solo por tenerle miedo a una vieja de ciento no se cuantos años- fue en ese momento cuando todos (Natasha incluida) dejaron de pensar que James era adoptado (Lau: JAJAJAJA)

-Vaya, y pensar que eres de primero… por cierto ¿Qué hago yo juntándome con niños de primero si soy de quinto?- murmuro tan bajo que ninguno la escucho- Pero, necesitamos apoyo nosotros 8 no tendremos oportunidad que nos escuchen sin terceras opiniones-

-¡Es cierto!... Reúnan a toda la gente que puedan, nos vemos aquí en media hora- dijo James auto-nombrándose el líder en toda la revolución pero estaban tan emocionados que decidieron no protestar y fueron a buscar a más gente que los apoyara

Con James…

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ por fin se pudo acordar de la bendita clave para ver el mapa del merodeador

"_Colagusano, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta se enorgullecen en presentar el mapa del merodeador" _ pudo jurar que oyó a alguien diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de él, bah estaba tan emocionado por ver el mapa del merodeador por primera vez que culpo a su imaginación. Cuando abrió el pergamino se dedico a buscar a cada uno de sus objetivos, los primeros estaban en los jardines… demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero ese no era su problema _todavía_

-¡Teddy! ¡Victorie!- grito al haber llegado de los jardines y ellos se separaron de inmediato y como no tenía tiempo para reclamar decidió fingir que no los había visto

-¡Hola James!- saludo el metamorfomago con el cabello color turquesa, como acostumbraba llevarlo últimamente, por parte de Victorie no hubo saludo pero le pareció oírla murmurar algo como _"Enano idiota ¿Por qué aparece en los momentos menos indicados" _pero decidió ignorarla _otra vez_

-Necesito un favor- Teddy iba a acceder pero Victorie lo interrumpió

-Depende, ¿Qué necesitas?- le dijo en tono de negociante, tal vez de algo había servido que su padre trabajara en Gringotts con duendes

-Voy a hacer una revolución, no quiero seguir con cinco días de clases quiero solo dos y necesito toda la gente posible ¿Qué dicen?- _"Me sirve, así voy a poder estar más tiempo con Teddy a ver si AL FIN dejo de ser su _mejor amiga_, nunca pensé pensar esto pero ¡Jimmy te quiero!"_

-¡Te ayudo!- dijeron los dos animadamente y se sonrojaron en el instante, James los miro con los ojos entrecerrados recelosamente pero se volvió a quedar callado sabiendo que si decía algo su ayuda se iría por el caño

-Vayan a la sala común en… 20 minutos- dijo al ver la hora en la torre del colegio y empezó a correr hacia la sala de menesteres. Paso tres veces por delante de la pared y cuando la abrió vio a Fred en su "escritorio" concentrado con algo que parecía una doxy y un colmillo extraño de un animal que nunca había visto

-¡Freddy! ¡Primo mío!- dijo James "alegremente"

-Por última vez James, no pienso hacerte un pedido gratis solo porque la broma te salió mal- dijo el pelirrojo cansinamente sin perder la concentración en la doxy y el colmillo

-No venía por eso- dijo el rodando los ojos- venía para proponerte que te unieras a la revolución que estoy haciendo, y si quieren todos tus empleados también-

-¿De qué es esa revolución precisamente?- le preguntó la mano derecha de Fred (La cual era una chica rubia, de ojos marrones, alta y con una mirada que a James le recordaba a la de un gato, y llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw)

-Para que sean 5 días de vacaciones y solo 2 de clases, si quieres también te puedes unir- le dijo James amigablemente

-Mmm- eso sonó mas a un ronroneo que a otra cosa para el oji-avellana- acepto ¿Te imaginas Fred? Todavía más tiempo para hacer productos de bromas y eso significa más galeones- le dijo la chica con una mirada de malicia

-Como creo que ya viste mi asistente es _algo_ adicta al dinero, pero por eso la tengo como mi mano derecha, se necesita ambición para este tipo de trabajos- dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros- Y dime donde firmo-

-Ve a la sala común de Gryffindor en 15 minutos- le dijo James ya saliendo y oyendo un _"Bien, ya oyeron gente ¡A la sala común de Gryffindor!"_ por parte de su primo y eso lo animo, tal vez el día no estaba siendo _tan_ malo. Vio en el mapa del merodeador a la persona que estaba seguro que sería la mas difícil de convencer de sus primos

Molly

Por algo le habían puesto ese nombre, pero si moría moriría con honor y por una causa noble, al igual que casi lo hizo su padre en innumerables veces y al igual que lo hizo su abuelo, pero _"¿En serio lo vale?"_ pensó con miedo _"¡Claro que sí! ¡Recuerda James eres un Gryffindor!" _se dijo infundiéndose valor y la vio, sentada cerca del bosque prohibido, la verdad es que debió haber ido con ella antes que con Fred, pero para ser sincero se acobardó en ese momento

-¡Hola Molly!- le dijo a su prima pelirroja de séptimo año, Molly era la hija de sus tíos Percy y Audrey (Que para ser sincero compartían puesto con la tía Muriel en cuanto se trataba de que le agradaran). Molly Weasley no tenía ese nombre por nada, había dos factores que hacían que se mereciera ese nombre más que nadie

1. Era la viva imagen de su abuela, cabello pelirrojo y rizado, ojos marrones y pequeños que podían ser muy amables o también podían ser dignos de un demonio cuando se enojaba. Era bajita y algo regordeta al igual que su abuela.

Y 2. El carácter, podía ser muy dulce, amable y hacerte sentir una calidad de hogar inimaginable pero… cuando se rompían las reglas y ella se enojaba… daba miedo

-¡Jimmy! ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?- le preguntó dejando de leer su libro y poniendo toda su atención en el (Cosa que lo puso a sudar frío porque mermaba sus opciones de huida por si se enojaba)

-Ehh bien jeje, oye Molly si yo te digo algo ¿Te enojarías?- le dijo James con una sonrisa de "Soy un niño bueno que no ha roto un plato"

-¿Qué hiciste James?- le dijo seriamente con la cara sombría y eso le causo un escalofrío

-¡N-no he hecho nada!- le dijo aterrado

-Ah, entonces ¿Por qué esa cara? No te voy a comer vivo- bromeó _"Tal vez vivo no, pero eso no dice que no me vayas a lanzar un Avada Kedavra y luego me comas"_ pensó el pelinegro sin poder quitarse el miedo de encima

-Si, bueno, veras… mis amigos y yo- paro una decima de segundo para ver cómo iba y al ver que no se había puesto en su versión ogro _todavía_ continuo- estamos haciendo una revolución, pues ehh… para mas días de de vacaciones- nada todavía, iba bien- y bueno me estaba preguntando si tu… pues ¿Te nos unes?- lo ultimo lo dijo en un hilo de voz dispuesto a salir corriendo

-Mmm… me parece una buena idea, es injusto que nos pongan tantos días a trabajar y además vienen los Extasis y los Timos para mucha gente, lo cual les suma, ¿Dónde me apunto?- preguntó Molly haciendo que James oyera el coro de los ángeles ¡Había salido vivo! Eso era un progreso pero también Molly se había unido a la causa, eso hasta se comparaba con haber matado a Voldemort deberían llamarle _"El segundo niño que vivió_"

Ahora era seguro, tendrían 5 días de vacaciones y solo 2 de clases, todo podía pasar si Molly no lo había matado por tratar de romper las reglas

**Lau: JAJAJAJA Ame el final… James, cobarde**

**Nat: Es verdad ¿Y te haces llamar Gryffindor?**

**James: ¡Si la conocieran como yo la conozco no se estarían burlando de mi par de desconsideradas!**

**Lau: La verdad es que te entiendo… mi mamá es igual :S **

**James: -Apuntando a Natasha con un dedo- ¡En tu cara bruja!**

**Nat: ¬¬ Idiota**

**Lau: La verdad es que es mas largo peeero me dio pereza escribir tanto, la verdad es que nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo en toda mi vida y lo hice así para recompensar todo lo que me tarde con el capitulo pasado**

**Ashley: Oye, ¿Me haces una aclaración de todos los Weasley's por favor? No se quien es hijo de quien ¡Diooos!**

**Lau: ¬¬ Esta bien… ¡Pero solo los que están en Hogwarts!**

**Ashley: Hecho**

**Fleur & Bill: ****Victorie (6 Año) Bill (4 Año)**

**George & Angelina: ****Fred (4 Año)**

**Percy & Audrey: ****Molly (7 Año) **

**Lau: ¿Contenta? Ah, y me falto James pero de ese ya lo saben todo**

**James: Y yo que creí que eran mas :O **

**Lau: La verdad yo también :P… como sea, ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**


	25. Revolucion I

**James: =O Actualizaste rápido =O No me lo puedo creer**

**Lau: Es que no me dejaron tareas y me pusieron aire acondicionado en mi cuarto (weeeeeeeee!!) así que no me he querido salir de ahí**

**James: ¬¬ Solo por un aire acondicionado**

**Lau: ¡Sip!**

**James: Y eso mis amadas lectoras demuestra lo poco adaptada que está Lau al mundo, si lo fuera un poco mas sería como ¡J.K Rowling! Pero… gracias a Merlín no lo es y es una pobretona que no gana nada con esto porque nada es suyo a diferencia de ¡J.K Rowling! **

**Lau: ToT Malo**

**James: No sabes lo dulce que es la venganza ^-^**

**Lau: ToT ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Jimmy?**

**James: ¬¬ ¿Desde cuándo eres tan bebé?**

**Lau: :P Es que en el colegio siempre estoy molestando a mis amigos así y ya me acostumbre XD **

**James: ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin molestar a alguien?**

**Lau: No :D**

**James: Veamos el capitulo ¬¬**

_**La revolución I (Retando a los profesores)**_

Ya solo le faltaba una persona y se iría a la sala común a dirigir la revolución y esa persona sería la más fácil de convencer por eso lo dejo de ultimo. Billy odiaba tanto o más que el (Si es que era posible) estudiar

-Hola Billy- lo saludo amigablemente, el aludido le tomo la temperatura y luego se puso a ver con su varita un hechizo que le había enseñado su padre para detectar maldiciones en algo o alguien (En el caso de James era ambos) y cuando vio que no tenía nada lo miro extrañado

-¿Se puede saber quién eres y que hiciste con mi primo?- dijo mirándolo con sospecha a lo que el pelinegro rodo los ojos

-Nada torpe solo que necesito un favor-

-¡Aja!- exclamo el pelirrojo acusadoramente señalándolo con su dedo índice- Ya era raro que estuvieras tan amigable-

-Billy, por primera vez en tu vida cállate que esto te conviene tanto a ti como a mí- le dijo su primo menor en un tono misterioso lo que despertó su curiosidad- Estoy organizando una revolución, para tener 5 días de vacaciones y 2 de clases ¿Te unes?-

-¡Me ofende la pregunta James! ¡La respuesta es un rotundo si, apurate que no hay tiempo que perder!- exclamo Billy emocionado arrastrándolo por el pasillo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Mucha gente me debe muchos favores te hubiera podido ayudar! ¿Por qué me tienes tan poca confianza?- _"Y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar"_ le dijo James mirándolo fijamente pero sin decir nada porque sabía lo chantajista que podía llegar a ser Billy y podría echar a perder TODA la revolución (Lo que podía hacer solo un Weasley) pero se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Siquiera sabes donde es?- Billy paró en seco y eso hizo a James perder el equilibrio

-Jejeje, mejor tu llévame- _"Tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan ESTUPIDO para otras" _pensó James negando con la cabeza y lo guío hasta la sala común (La cual estaba más abarrotada que nunca… literalmente) Había gente de todos los cursos y casas (Para su desgracia eso incluía Slytherins) Vio a Danielle parada en una mesa diciendo algo

-¿¡Que queremos!?- grito

-¡VACACIONES!- gritaron todos los de la sala

-¿¡Cuando las queremos!?- grito esta vez Anna (La cual se había quitado los lentes y se veía MUY bien)

-¡AHORA!- gritaron otra vez. Como él era el general de esa revolución era obvio que no se podía quedar atrás, no señor, EL tenía que ser el centro en todo eso porque o si no la revolución no sería tan divertida

-¡Pues qué bueno! ¡Porque en este mismísimo momento vamos a ir a donde McGonagall y le vamos a exigir las vacaciones que nos merecemos! ¡Porque yo quiero 5 días de vacaciones y solo 2 de clases! ¿¡Quien está conmigo!?- grito levantando el puño y todos excepto Natasha y el grupo de Angelina gritaron

-¡YO!- si con eso McGonagall ni siquiera sentía algo de peligro era porque la edad ya la tenía atrofiada del todo

En el despacho de McGonagall…

Los jefes de casas, el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras era el nuevo jefe de Gryffindor, tenía unos 35, se llamaba Jack White, tenía el cabello castaño, corto, liso y despeinado (A voluntad, no porque tuviera una cabellera con vida propia indomable como los Potter), era alto y musculoso, también era bastante amable pero demasiado gruñón y más cuando se trataba de Slytherins… pero aun así le doliera en el alma los trataba con justicia así: "Fueran unas serpientes asquerosas y tramposas que solo se portaban bien cuando les convenía" según el

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a algún alumno? Ni siquiera los de primero aparecen y usualmente a ellos y a los de segundo los dejan aparte cuando piensan hacer algo… fuera de lo común- dijo McGonagall, y con esas cuatro palabras se refería a: "Algo que haga explotar Hogwarts"

-¿¡Solo para eso nos llamaste!?- ah, olvide decirlo era sobrino de McGonagall

-Jack, ¿Alguna vez piensas a tratar con respeto a alguien?- dijo McGonagall masajeándose las sienes recordándose una y otra vez que era su sobrino y también que las maldiciones imperdonables eran _imperdonables_… cuanto entendía a Voldemort en ese momento

-No- le respondió el con una ancha sonrisa

-Volviendo al tema por favor- llamo el profesor Flitwick… sip, seguía vivo- ¿Por qué no vamos a las salas comunes a ver si allí están todos? Tal vez estén cansados de tanto trabajo que les hemos dejado-

-Hablen por ustedes, yo apenas y les dejo deberes- bufo Jack cruzándose de brazos

-Cosa que no está bien hecha, ¿Cómo quieres que se preparen para los exámenes finales?- lo regaño McGonagall

-Muy fácil, duelos de practica en clase y de tarea 4 días a la semana, y solo 1 día de teoría donde les dejo una _pequeñísima_ redacción del tema que estamos dando, se divierten, aprenden y se ahorran todo el odio a mí y se lo mandan a los otros profesores- lo que más sacaba a la directora de juicio acerca de su sobrino es que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y la mayoría de veces tenía sentido y era acertada

-Ehh… no es por faltar al respeto pero ¿Podemos volver al tema…otra vez, por favor?- pidió Neville

-Es cierto, Fillius tiene razón vamos a las salas comunes a ver si…- empezó a decir McGonagall pero un llamado a la puerta la interrumpió- Pase-

-¡Quédense aquí maldita sea!- se oyó una voz conocida para todos los profesores en especial para Neville _"Ay no"_ pensaron todos

-¡Ni sueñes que vas a entrar tu solo, Potter!- dijo otra voz esta vez femenina también muy conocida para todos _"¿Qué diablos hicieron esos dos ahora?"_ pensó Jack, Natasha y James eran los mejores estudiantes que había tenido no solo porque de verdad sabían de defensa contra las artes oscuras sino porque eran los que más entusiasmo tenían en su clase cuando se trataba de duelos… Saben a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?, pero ambos juntos eran una bomba atómica (Literalmente)

-¡Yo tampoco me pienso quedar aquí niño!- dijo otra voz también conocida y eso solo les causo un escalofrío Danielle Zephir, Natasha McFly y James Potter no podían ocasionar nada bueno juntos

-Está bien, está bien ¡Pero el resto se queda! ¿Me oyeron?- ordenó James, la verdad tenía un don innato para liderar ¿Y cómo no? Era la combinación de Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lily Evans, James Potter y Molly Weasley.

Entonces entraron la castaña, la peli azul, y el pelinegro

-Potter ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto allá afuera?- exigió saber McGonagall, la verdad a la adolescente y a los dos niños les paso un escalofrío por la columna vertebral pero aún así se mantuvieron firmes HOGWARTS contaba con ellos, James fue el primero en hablar:

-Profesora McGonagall, exigimos 5 días de vacaciones y 2 de clases, aquí firmaron TODOS los estudiantes sin faltar ni uno, además ¡Es por una causa justa! ¡Nos están explotando!- se quejo James

-¡Excepto usted profesor Jack! ¡Ha sido un muy, muy buen maestro!- se apresuro a decir Danielle y todos menos Jack, que se quedo confundido, levantaron una ceja

-Ehhh… ¿Gracias?- dijo el extrañado, era el único ciego que no se daba cuenta que Danielle babeaba por el

-Volviendo al tema- dijo McGonagall sacudiéndose de la cabeza la escena- ¡Es ridículo lo que me pides Potter! ¿5 Días de vacaciones 2 de clases? Es imposible-

-Nada es imposible profesora, pregúntele a mi papá si quiere- Jack no pudo aguantar la carcajada

-¡Jack!- lo regaño su tía molesta

-Jajaja ad-admite que James tiene razón, deja de ser tan amargada- mandándole una sonrisa cómplice a James y él se la devolvió

-No, y no es no- dijo la bruja de mayor edad terminantemente

-Le propongo algo profesora, hagamos un partido de Quidditch _pero_ ya que los profesores no pueden jugar _muy bien que digamos,_ que también se utilicen hechizos pero desde las gradas ¿Les parece?- dijo Natasha burlonamente al decir "muy bien que digamos" y logro su cometido

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que no jugamos muy bien que digamos, Natasha?- si había algo que McGonagall no podía evitar era un desafío, era demasiado competitiva, Minerva McGonagall se transformaba _completamente_ cuando se trataba de un desafío (Juego, apuesta entre otros) si no me creen pregúntenle a Harry _porque _no lo expulsaron como debía ser en su primer año en Hogwarts sabiendo que había ignorado la orden de Madame Hooch de que no podían volar mientras ella no estuviera y que expulsarían al que se le ocurriera desobedecerla pero _casualmente_ a Harry no lo expulsaron sino que lo metieron al equipo de Quidditch, así que ya saben cuando a McGonagall se le metía un desafío en la cabeza NADIE se lo podía quitar. James, que capto lo que trataba de hacer Natasha, le empezó a echar leña al fuego porque él sabía por carne propia que la competitividad era hereditaria

-Es cierto, de seguro saben que llevan la desventaja así que mejor démosles una mano ¿Así les parece?- dijo James

-No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar niño- le advirtió Jack deformando su sonrisa cómplice a una maliciosa

-Ehh Profesora McGonagall, Jack- decía Neville tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaban ambos, tanto tía como sobrino, tenían en mente dos palabras _"A jugar"_

-En una semana en el campo de Quidditch, a las 11 de la mañana ese día las clases quedan canceladas- dijo McGonagall con una mirada desafiante igual a la de un gato

-Hecho- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Lau: JAJAJA… Mc… Mc…-le dio un ataque de risa extendido- **

**Ethan: … ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Ashley: Nada, está loca, se empezó a reír de la nada**

**Supuesta Mejor amiga de Lau: Acostúmbrense a veces le dan ataques de risa sin razón, un día duro 5 minutos y 50 segundos así **

**Nat: ¿¡Los contaron!?**

**Supuesta Mejor amiga de Lau: Sep, estábamos aburridos y no había nada más que hacer excepto contar cuanto duraba su ataque de risa**

**James: Por cierto ¿Quién eres?**

**S.M.A.D.L: La mejor amiga de Lau**

**Lau: E…eso no es cie…cierto JAJAJAJA eres una maldita JAJAJA conmigo**

**S.M.A.D.L: Si bueno… tu no te quedas atrás así que cállate, como sea ¡Adiosito!**

**James: Como Lau esta discapacitada, yo tomo su lugar ¡Adiosito dejen muchos reviews!**

**Todos: ¡Chaup!**


	26. Revolucion II

**James: Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Su majestad la reina de actualizar tarde actualiza**

**Lau: Gomene! **

**James: ACUERDATE QUE NO SOMOS ANIME!**

**Lau: ¬u¬ Amargado**

**James: ¿¡Pues que querías!? ¡Llevo meses sin ver la luz del día ni a mis hermosas admiradoras! **

**Natasha: Jajajaja ¿Tu? ¿Con admiradoras? Jajajaja Eso lo soñaste **

**James: ù.ú Nadie pidió tu opinión LOCA **

**Lau: Como sea, además de que no tenía tiempo por mi "adorado y queridísimo colegio al que quiero tanto" ,tengo que ver Yu-Gi-Oh! (… T.T) y apenas voy por el capitulo 47…**

**Ethan: ¿Cuándo te lo empezaste a ver?**

**Lau: El miércoles n.n**

**Todos: O.o Cuando creíamos que no podía estar más viciada al anime viene y nos sorprende con esto…**

**Lau: Cállense que ya tengo amigos que me sermonean con anime ustedes no se unan a esa banda de cuervos. Como sea, además no había tenido la oportunidad de tener mis charlas inspiradoras con Valery Cullen hasta esta semana y tenía que leerme "Hana's Epoch" (O Shaman King: Flowers, como prefieran) aunque solo tuviera un capitulo y…**

**Todos: ¡ACUERDATE QUE ESTAS EN TU HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER Y QUE NO NOS INTERESA TU MANIATICIDAD POR EL ANIME!**

**Lau: u.u Ta bien no se enojen… J.K Rowling todo es tuyo excepto Nat, Ethan, Sergio, Ashley, Trixie… y los demás que no reconozcan de los libros :P**

_**Revolución II (Corazon Roto)**_

-Papá ¡Te lo suplico!- le imploraba James con sus manos juntas y de rodillas ¿Cómo podía estar hablando con Harry? Espejo intercomunicador, cortesía de Teddy

-No- le respondió el oji-verde rotundamente

-¡Quiero tener vacaciones!- exclamo James desesperado a punto de arrancarse el cabello… si, así de desesperado estaba

-No voy a correr el riesgo de que dañes MI escoba- le dijo Harry

-¡Por favor!- bufo la versión miniaturizada de cornamenta- Es una escoba VIEJA pero es mucho mejor que las de aquí aun así ¡Y la necesito!-

-James, 1. No es una escoba vieja es LA SAETA DE FUEGO QUE ME REGALO MI PADRINO- dijo Harry casi amenazadoramente… lección del día: Nunca te metas con la escoba de Harry- y 2. Si fuera otra persona (Albus, Billy, Fred o incluso Lily) la prestaría pero TÚ eres experto destruyendo escobas James, ni en sueños voy a correr el riesgo que dañes esta-

Era verdad, el era experto destruyendo escobas ¿Cómo es que Harry estaba tan seguro?:

_Flash Backs_

_James a los 6 meses: Cuando volaba su primera escoba de juguete, volaba en el patio de la gran mansión que tenían en el valle de Godric, acelero de más se soltó del mango cayó en la hierba y la escoba se estrello contra la fuente del parque que había enfrente de su mansión. Haciendo no solo que la escoba quedara hecha trizas sino que la fuente también con chorros de agua gigantes a punto de ahogar a varia gente que pasaba por ahí_

_James a los 7 años: Su segunda escoba, vio una película muggle llamada "Piratas del Caribe" y empezó a hacer del capitán Jack Sparrow y Teddy para seguirle la corriente hizo de David Jones empezando un duelo de escobas. ¿Cómo hizo James para hacer un triple salto mortal aterrizar en su escoba y partirla a la mitad? Todavía es un misterio para todos _

_James a los diez años: James haciendo de las tortugas ninja (Culpen al televisor y la antena que su abuelo Arthur le regalo de cumpleaños) con la escoba de juguete de Lily (La cual nunca la usaba) y por segunda vez una escoba salió damnificada por el intento fallido de James de imitar a un personaje ficticio_

_James el verano antes de salir a Hogwarts: Albus se lo busco (según él) y el solo le devolvía el favor, cogió la escoba de Albus (La cual era el último modelo que había salido a la venta y por su buen comportamiento se la compraron a el y no a su hermano mayor) y aunque esta SI fue apropósito, destruir una escoba es destruir una escoba, lo primero que hizo fue que la parte de abajo la restregó tanto al piso como se podía y esto causo que quedara hecho un nido de arañas y luego de esto estrello la escoba contra un árbol cercano y a la primera azotada ya estaba partida por la mitad. Para finalizar la dejo en un balde lleno de acido sulfúrico (No pregunten de donde lo saco) en el cuarto de su hermano menor… nunca lo había visto tan horrorizado a él y tan furiosa a su madre, lo castigaron hasta que partiera a Hogwarts pero la cara de Al había valido la pena_

_Fin de Flash Backs_

Estas razones (Y muchas más) son las que hacen que a Harry James Potter le de pavor el solo pensar en su preciada escoba en manos de su hijo mayor, y siendo sincera estoy de acuerdo con el...

-¡Pero solo fueron…- se puso a contar con los dedos haciendo memoria de cuantas escobas habían muerto a manos de él (Digamos que James era una especie de Voldemort entre las escobas)- ¡5!... no, fueron más… ¡Como sea! ¡Necesito la escoba papá! ¡Por favor!- cara de cachorrito marca Ginny Weasley, digamos que ver a sus padres pelear por quien se queda con el control remoto del televisor (Cortesía Arthur Weasley) le había enseñado a James a hacer aquella cara infalible la cual era la perdición de Harry y no ayudaba mucho el hecho que James tuviera los ojos de Ginny

-Está bien…- se rindió su padre a lo que el pelinegro menor no pudo evitar una sonrisa triunfal- PERO hazle el MINIMO rasguño a mi escoba y el castigo que te espera en navidad (No James, no hemos olvidado lo de la cámara de los secretos) va a ser el triple de fuerte de lo que era antes- al chico de 11 años se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y trago sonoramente pero aún así no se retracto, bah cuidar una escoba como si su vida dependiera de ello (En realidad así era) tarea fácil… no sabía lo equivocado que estaba- te mandaré la escoba con Brontë(1) y cuando acabe el partido la mandaras de vuelta con Hedwig II-

-¡Gracias!- grito James abrazando el escudo (Literalmente) y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la cual James no vio ya que estaba muy ocupado haciendo su danza de la felicidad saltando en su cama. Luca, el cual estaba mordiendo un calcetín de Sergio lo miró interrogante por unos segundos pero luego volvió a lo suyo pero no pudo ya que James lo cargo y le empezó a darle vueltas como si estuviera bailando el vals o algo parecido con él, el silverrier empezó a ladrar/maullar sonoramente y revolviéndose en sus manos hasta que por fin consiguió su libertad y salió corriendo hasta debajo de la cama más alejada a la cama de James (La de Ethan) y le siseo molesto, ya llevaban casi 5 meses con él y Hagrid les dijo que cuando cumpliera los cuatro meses seguiría siendo esa bola de pelos tierna que las chicas amaban, si, pero se volvería mas amargado y esa era la prueba 2 meses antes hubiera hecho eso y le hubiera lamido la cara hasta dejarlo lleno de babas de silverrier.

Un golpe en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Brontë, vaya que la misión que su padre tenía era cerca de allí, aunque la lechuza que tenían era bastante rápida (Tal vez la más rápida de Gran Bretaña según el vendedor) no hubiera podido llegar en menos de 5 minutos si no estuvieran cerca, como fuera ¡Si traía la escoba! Era un alivio porque ese era el último día para las pruebas de la gente que jugaría en el partido de Quidditch contra los profesores y el no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que les habían dado a los de primero esta vez. Así que bajo a todo lo que le daban las piernas hasta la cancha y vio a los cuatro capitanes con los vice capitanes haciendo las pruebas:

Capitanes:

Gryffindor: Danielle Zephir

Hufflepuf: Alex Smith

Slytherin: ¿¡ANGELINA MALFOY!? _"James, este es tu día, te vas a lucir enfrente de ella"_

Ravenclaw: Balthasar Corner (Lau: ¬¬ Hijo de bruja Chang y Michael Corner)

Vice-Capitanes:

Gryffindor: Teddy Lupin

Hufflepuf: Destiny MacMillian

Slytherin: Derek Nott

Ravenclaw: Lysander Scamander

-Hola Danielle- saludo James amigablemente

-Ya era hora- se mofo ella- estaba algo decepcionada, creí que no vendrías a las pruebas-

-Por favor- bufo James fingiendo estar ofendido- ¿Yo? ¿Perderme la oportunidad de jugar Quidditch? ¡Sueña!-

-Jimmy, eso no sería un sueño sería una pesadilla porque tal y como vamos ahora ese montón de ancianos nos ganaran y te juro que mato a alguien si eso pasa- le dijo la castaña seriamente

-Creí que sería un honor para ti perder contra tu querido profesor Jack- se burlo Teddy y la capitana enrojeció tanto como un ser humano podía

-¡E-eso n-no es cierto Lupin!- exclamo Danielle cruzada de brazos

-Potter, ¿Te vas a dignar a subir o te enseño a volar?- le siseo Angelina y James la miro sorprendido, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojada con él había sido tan… fría ¿Quizás Anna tenia… ¡No! Le demostraría que Angelina era una buena persona y que no le había hablado solo por interés sino por su perfecta personalidad y apariencia, le demostraría a Anna que esa Slytherin era diferente a las demás serpientes…

-Si no te has dado cuenta _Malfoy_, todavía estamos viendo al último que vino- le dijo Danielle diciendo el apellido entre dientes

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente que ese montón de perdedores no podrán pasar la prueba, son de Hufflepuf- se burlo la rubia poniendo su mirada gris en el campo

-¿¡Y que si son de Hufflepuf!?- dijo Destiny molesta

-Destiny, déjala, no importa…- trato de calmarla Alex, vaya parece que no había sacado el carácter de mil demonios de su padre

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Estoy harta que los de Hufflepuf seamos un montón de estúpidos para todos en Hogwarts!- exclamo la chica de cabello color caramelo y de ojos negros, blanca como la cal y con pecas alrededor de la nariz, debía estar en 4 grado

-A mi ni me mires la oxigenada fue la que lo dijo- se defendió la castaña mirando sus uñas tranquilamente

-¿No deberías tomar las cosas más enserio Dan?- suspiro Teddy divertido

-¡No soy ninguna oxigenada Zephir! Así que retráctate de lo que dijiste- ya nadie estaba prestándole atención a las pruebas (Ni los que las estaban haciendo) ya todos estaban concentrados entre la pelea de capitanas y vice-capitanas que había

-No es malo decir la verdad- se burlo aun con la mirada puesta en sus uñas

-Oigan chicas, ya cálmense solo cuenten hasta 10 y ya...- trato de calmar James el ambiente, aunque estaba algo molesto con Danielle por insultar a Angelina

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes?- se burlo la Malfoy eso dejo a James tieso ¿Por qué era tan mala con él? El se había disculpado mas de mil veces por lo sucedido con el dragón y la última vez que se vieron ella le dijo que le creía y que no se preocupara, aunque eso le pareció extraño quedo tranquilo con el tono amigable y dulce que había utilizado pero… ¿Por qué se comportaba así ahora?- Hay Merlín, mira para que tu pequeño cerebrito lo capte, _nunca_ me gustaste, _nunca_ me agradaste ni nada por lo parecido, solo estaba actuando para ganar algo más de popularidad pero ya que vi que tu nivel de estupidez tiene niveles inimaginables me deshago de esa cara de niña buena, al parecer todos los Slytherin somos todos iguales ¿No _Jimmy_?-

Y oh sorpresa, sus amigos llegaron justo en ese momento, tal vez esto se lo merecía (James: ¡No es verdad!) por haber tratado de hacerle esa broma a Natasha y haber estado tan ciego en cuanto a Angelina se trataba, de seguro el karma solo hacía de las suyas y aunque tuviera el corazón hecho añicos no lo iba a demostrar en frente de todo Hogwarts y mucho menos de esa víbora ¿Cuántas veces le dijo Anna que solo estaba con el por interés? ¿Cuántas veces el le había respondido que estaba loca y que Angelina era la futura madre de sus hijos? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, un sonido, el sonido de un golpe, un golpe que él conocía demasiado bien pero esta vez el golpe no era para el sino para…

-Escúchame bien _barbie_, Potter puede ser un idiota, pervertido (James: ¿¡QUE YO SOY UN QUE!?) descerebrado, egocéntrico, que se cree el ombligo del mundo, burlón, retrasado mental, y muchas cosas mas pero es mi amigo y no pienso dejar que humilles a mis amigos de esta forma ¿Me oíste?- nunca EN SU VIDA pensó ver eso, a Natasha enfrente de el, con su cabello y ojos rojos… bueno naranja oscuro y para colmo defendiéndolo… ¡NATASHA DEFENDIENDOLO!. Sabía que tenía una cara de tardo que apenas y podía con ella pero no le importaba, ¡Era demasiado traumático! Por otro lado cuando por fin pudo abrir la boca y salir de su estado de shock miro a Angelina, estaba igual que él: En shock, con la mejilla roja y la cara ladeada por el golpe

-No era necesario- fue lo único que pudo murmurar, no podía decir gracias, no a ella, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso y sabia que ella tampoco, que lo hubiera defendido no significaba que se harían más amigos, eran amigos, si, pero a su modo se odiaban pero eran amigos, era raro pero… ¿A quién le importaba?

-No me importa que no fuera necesario- bufo orgullosamente- y que quede claro, no pienso ser amigable contigo después de esto solo detesto que humillen a la gente así-

-Ni creas que tenía en mente pedirte que fuéramos buenas personas con el otro- se burlo James.

Antes de la tormenta viene la calma…

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME!?- grito Angelina furiosa

-¡Angie! No te preocupes, no creo que haya dejado demasiada marca- dijo Shalona llegando al campo

-¿¡Como que no!? ¡Me duele!- chillo la rubia _"¿Me enamore de ESO?" _pensó James aterrado

-Y esto Jimmy fue de lo que traté de advertirte todo el mes- dijo Anna poniendo su codo en su hombro y apoyándose en el

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- siseo Angelina

-Como si no fuera obvio- se mofo Ashley quien también se metió a la pelea que le estaba empezando a dar mala espina a todos… en especial a los chicos

-¿Dijiste algo falsa rubia?- dijo otra del grupo de Angelina también llegando hasta donde estaban todos, todos los de Gryffindor(Natasha incluido) dieron un paso atrás, que se metieran con su ropa miraba asesinamente pero no mataba, que se metieran con su peso era su culpa por comer tanto dulce y además no estaba _tan_ subida de peso a lo mucho tres kilos y su cara de ángel lo recompensaba ni siquiera se notaba a veces, que la molestaran y le dijeran lo que quisieran PERO con su cabello _NADIE_ se metía

-Escúchame bien… ejem, _niña_ mi cabello es 100% natural, a diferencia de… _ti_ que eres prácticamente de plástico y todas tus neuronas murieron desde el momento que naciste, así que escúchame bien vuélvete a meter con MI HERMOSO CABELLO y no vivirás para contarlo ¿Entendiste?- siseo y la última palabra la dijo con tanta dulzura que sobresalto a todos. _"Nota mental: Nunca te metas con el cabello de Ashley" _

**Lau: :P ¿Les gusto?**

**James: T.T Te odio**

**Natasha: ¬¬ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**

**Lau: ¿Hacerte que?**

**Natasha: ¡PONERME A DEFENDER A POTTER! ¿¡QUE MAS SI NO!?**

**Lau: Por favor, sabes que es tu amigo por mucho que no quieras admitirlo **

**Sergio: ¬¬ ¿No pudo ser Trixie o Ashley las que lo defendieran?**

**Lau: Nop :D ¿Celosín Sergi-chan? **

**Sergio: Ò.Ó ¡Si y mucho! **

**Nat: Agh, ¬¬ Diablos ¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan idiotas?**

**Chicas: ¡Estoy contigo!**

**Chicos: ¡Oigan!**

**Lau: Como sea ^-^ ¡Dejen muchos reviews! ¡Chaup!**


	27. Revolucion III

**Lau: -escondida detrás de una pared- **

**James: ¬¬ Cobarde**

**Lau: Uñ.n ya chicos cálmense solo no me...**

**Natasha: ¡LAU... ¿Ishtar? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante apellido tan ridículo?**

**Lau: ¬¬ ¡No es un apellido ridículo! *u* Es el apellido de mi futuro esposo**

**James: ¬¬ ¿¡Te vas a casar con alguien que ni siquiera existe!?**

**Lau: Uñ.n Soy una otaku compulsiva ya ni sé que es real o mentira**

**Natasha: -viendo su foto- *u* ¿Me lo presentas?**

**James: ¬¬ Genial! Otra enamorada de un muñequito!**

**Lau: Es hermoso verdad? ¬¬ Y no**

**Natasha: 9n9 ¿Por qué? **

**Lau: 1. Ya tienes novio 2. ¡MALIK ISHTAR ES MIO! **

**Natasha: Uñ.n Cálmate no te pongas en faceta asesina te lo dejo todo tuyo **

**Lau: n.n Me caes bien…. Ahora a mis queridas lectoras… -detrás de James- No me maten! T.T No he tenido charlas inspiradoras con Valerie! Y la maldita inspiración no llega T.T**

**James: ¬¬ Y para tus fics de anime!?**

**Lau: n.n Tengo a Nanu, Horus y Merr **

**James: Es un caso perdido Uñ.n**

**Lau: n.n Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling! Excepto obviamente los personajes que no reconozcan!**

_**Revolución III (¡Guerra civil de chicas!)**_

-Ya Ashley, no te pongas histérica- trato de calmarla Trixie

-¿Quién dijo que estaba histérica, querida Trixie?- pregunto Ashley sonriente

-Ese tono no me gusta- le susurro Ethan a James aterrado

-¿¡Donde está tu orgullo!? ¿¡Te vas a dejar asustar por ASHLEY!?- le susurro James devuelta… pero tenía que admitir que también le estaba dando miedo

-1. Se fue por el caño en el mismo momento que le dijeron rubia falsa 2. ¡Sí! ¡Ella es capaz de matar a alguien por su cabello!- le dijo él, ahora peli negro con los ojos azules reafirmando su miedo, zarandeándolo

-Eso no te lo puedo negar- rió James nerviosamente

-Bueno ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Danielle ajena a todo lo que pasaba

-¡Yo!- dijo alegremente Natasha montando su escoba, pero algo se lo impidió

-¡_Accio escoba!_- esa había sido la voz de Angelina y cuando todos habían volteado a verla, la rubia ya tenía la escoba de la ahora… pelirroja fuego con rayitos en negro

-¿Tiene miedo?- se pregunto Sergio confuso y algo decepcionado a Ethan pero el ya estaba escondido detrás de James- ¿Por qué estas detrás de James?-

-En mi caso negro es miedo en el caso de Nat… es señal de muerte- susurro él, ahora pelinegro, con la voz ahogada

-Debería tener el pelo negro todos los días- murmuro James burlonamente

-Te oí- ese siseo les recordó a una serpiente, James no sabía si había oído en parsel o en idioma humano, solo supo que le había dado miedo

-¿Qué? Una escoba tan buena como esta no debe estar en manos de una mestiza, es el último modelo ¿Verdad? Bueno como ya lo tengo… ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos pasar a mejor vida?- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa malévola apuntando la escoba con su varita

-Hazlo y mueres- y James todavía no sabía si Natasha estaba hablando normal o en parsel

_-Diffindo-_ aunque había sido un rasguño pequeño eso sirvió para sacar al basilisco que Natasha llevaba dentro

-¡TE LO ADVERTI!- y ahí se armo la guerra, Natasha (Que ya tenía el pelo negro y rayitos rojos) se le abalanzó encima y empezó a golpearla en todo lo que veía, jalarle el pelo y por sobre todas las cosas sacando la varita solo Merlín sabe para que

-¡SUELTAME SALVAJE!- chillo la rubia

-¡Déjala animal!- dijo la misma que había insultado a "su majestad cabello de Ashley" jalándole el cabello a Natasha

-¡Serpiente rastrera!- exclamo Ashley furiosa y se abalanzo sobre ella

-¡Chicas! ¡Cálmense!- trataba Trixie obviamente en vano, esto solo hizo que las Slytherin la tacharan de "una tonta pacifista y además de todo ilusa", Trixie era muy tierna, dulce y todo lo que quieran pero cuando se enoja a veces hasta se parece a la propia medusa

-¿Qué? ¿Te ofendí?- dijo Shalona melosamente

-¡Guerra!- y como Trixie ya aclaro se armo un campo de batalla chicas Gryffindors VS chicas Slytherins. Todo pasaba por el aire, desde escobas, cachetadas, jalones de pelo, arañazos, hechizos, gritos, insultos y así ¿Qué hacían los chicos? Estar perfectamente cómodos y protegidos gracias al _Protego_ que Teddy había hecho

-Apuesto por las Gryffindors- dijo James alegremente para no hacer la masacre tan dramática y que tuviera algo de sentido del humor pero eso solo sirvió para que todos le mandaran una mirada de "Idiota"- ¡Bah! ¡Amargados!- bufo sentándose en el piso

-¿¡Pero qué demonios…!?- en el momento que la voz del profesor de D.C.A.O favorito de todos (Especialmente de las chicas) llego al campo, todo se congelo en el tiempo, incluso hasta parecía como si les hubieran mandado un _"Inmovilus" -_ ¿Quiénes son las responsables de…?-

-¡Vas a ver rubia oxigenada desneuronada!- y no, Angelina y Natasha ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado el profesor Jack

-¡Quiero verte loca marimacho!-

-¡No me vas a ver me vas a…!-

-¡NATASHA!- grito el castaño, no estaba enfadado (Mas bien estaba que se tiraba al piso de la risa) pero solo Merlín sabia que sería de él si su tía Minerva descubría que no había hecho nada por evitar esa "Desastrosa y deshonrosa" pelea… aunque viendo como estaba todo (Chicas: El cabello hecho un desastre, la ropa medio rasgada, labios partidos, caras arañadas. Chicos: Muertos del miedo y también de la curiosidad como si vieran un partido de Quidditch bajo la comodidad de un _protego_) sería mejor llamarlo masacre a cualquier otra cosa.

Ambas pararon en el instante que oyeron la voz de su profesor, Angelina roja como un tomate y Natasha bufando

-¿Qui…- una voz furibunda lo interrumpió

-¿¡QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO!?- grito McGonagall roja de rabia ya con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos

-¡CORRAN!- grito Ethan aterrado, todos hubieran obedecido de no ser porque la directora los inmovilizó a todos de un hechizo

-¿¡QUIENES SON RESPONSABLES DE ESTO!?- todos los dedos fueron a parar en dirección a la rubia y a la pelinegra (No se sabía cual estaba peor)

-¡Ella empezó!- gritaron ambas parándose y señalándose la una a la otra

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Quien daño mi escoba!?-

-¿¡Quien me dijo rubia oxigenada!?-

-¡Porque tu…!- empezó a gritar Natasha furiosa

-¡BASTA!- grito McGonagall roja de rabia- AMBAS quedan fuera de la competencia, y usted señorita Angelina queda suspendida de sus tareas de capitana por tiempo indefinido-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron ambas, la peli negra estaba demasiado aterrada con la sola idea de no poder participar en el partido que ELLA propuso que hicieran como para burlarse de la rubia que tenía a su lado boquiabierta

-¡Es injusto! ¡YO fui la que propuso el partido!- exclamo Nat indignada

-Ah ¿Entonces prefiere cancelarlo?- dijo la directora mordazmente

-No- susurro ella

-¡Es injusto profesora McGonagall!- chillo Angelina, si algo le tenían que reconocer es que era muy buena actriz porque ya hasta había empezado a llorar- P-p-por favor profesora…-

-Fin de la discusión, por cierto es usted muy buena actriz, señorita Malfoy- dijo la anciana yéndose ya de ahí haciendo que la mencionada maldijera por lo bajo

-¡Pero es la mejor jugadora de las chicas profesora McGonagall! ¡No puede sacar a Natasha!- grito Danielle apunto de un colapso nervioso

-Usted también es una muy buena jugadora señorita Zephir, estoy segura que saldrán adelante sin la señorita McFly-

-¡Pues yo no!- lloro Dan quien estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas a suplicarle a McGonagall que no sacara a Natasha del equipo

-Ya dije que no, señorita Zephir-

-¡Por favor o venerada directora! ¡La necesitamos! ¡No podemos quedarnos sin vacaciones solo Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo!- se los dije…

-Cancelo el partido si sigues así Zephir- la amenazó McGonagall harta y demostrándolo perfectamente con la mirada asesina que le mando

-Bien… bien…- dijo Dan soltándola inmediatamente y levantándose mientras se quitaba los pedacitos de ramitas q se le habían pegado al uniforme. Así tanto como McGonagall y White se fueron de nuevo al castillo

-¡Bien hecho, McFly!- grito Angelina- ¡Ahora sí que la hiciste!-

-¡Ja! ¡Tú fuiste la que empezó arruinando mi escoba!-

-Escúchenme bien mocosas… ¡SI LLEGO A TENER 7 DIAS DE ESTUDIO SIN DESCANSO ALGUNO HASTA DICIEMBRE LAS HARE LAS PRINCIPALES CULPABLES DE ESO! ¿¡OYERON!?- y aquí demostramos la fobia que Danielle Zephir le tiene a la escuela

-C-claro…- dijeron ambas nerviosamente

**Lau: Terminado! Al fin! Vale te dije que lo terminaría para hoy aquí esta!**

**James: T.T**

**Lau: =_=U Ahora a ti que te pasa?**

**James: T.T No Salí casi **

**Natasha: Ñaca ñaca! Y yo Sali todo el capitulo!**

**James: ¬¬ Callate que nadie pidió tu opinión!**

**Natasha: n.n Fui protagonista de un capitulo tu no **

**James: =-=***

**Lau: Uñ.n Ya tenemos suficiente con una guerra no hagan otra porfavor… Hasta luego!! Que disfruten!!... Valeee!! Lo otro que dijimos lo pongo para el otro cap! Pq ya me tengo q ir sino moriré!! :S**


	28. Revolcion IV

**Lau: Jeje Esperen! –se pone detrás de James- n.n Ahora si lancen lo que quieran!**

**James: ¬¬ Oye!**

**Natasha: -poniendo un tiro al blanco transparente en frente de James- n.n Espero que esto ayude a que le den mas fácil!**

**James: MCFLY!!! ¬¬***

**Natasha: nwn Si?**

**Lau: YA! Bueno, ¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! :D **

**Natasha: ¬3¬ se que a mi no me gustara**

**James: JAJAJA Te sacaron!**

**Lau: nwn No te preocupes James tendras una linda sorpresa hoy**

**Natasha: TuT Lau cuanto te quiero! Lastimosamente nada (excepto algunos personajes) le pertenece a lau sino a JK Rowling**

**James: =_= Genial, se aliaron**

**Lau: nwn Que se le hace? Es como mi doble en sentido de personalidad! TuT**

**Natasha: Hermana! –abrazo- **

**James: -.-UU Solo veamos el capitulo **

_**Revolución IV (Sin comentarios)**_

-Bueno, las pruebas las seguiremos mañana… ¡Tengan un buen día!- se despidió Teddy nerviosamente

-Oye Dan… lo siento… no debí haberme puesto de esa manera… ¡Pero es que me dio tanta rabia cuando esa bruja cogió mi escoba!- dijo Natasha culpablemente con el color de su cabello de un gris oscuro y los ojos azules con la cabeza gacha

-Bah, le diste su merecido a la serpiente rastrera al menos- dijo Danielle guiñándole un ojo

-Supongo…- murmuro todavía sin recuperar el ánimo- Bueno, voy a decirle a madame Pomfrey que vea si se me pego la estupidez de esa chihuahua idiota (1)- suspiro yéndose

-Jaja ese estuvo bueno- rió Danielle

-Solo es la verdad- medio rió enconjiendose de hombros mientras se iba

-Pobre, estaba entusiasmada con jugar este partido- la compadeció Anna llegando de la nada

-Y que lo digas, estará insoportable por lo que resta de la competencia- se quejo James llegando a su lado, pero en el fondo quería ayudarla y no quería verla así, era injusto ver como se desmoronaba de esa forma por esa serpiente rastrera- Haber Anna estoy esperando- suspiro también perdiendo los ánimos de repente

-Veamos… ¿Quieres salir cuando ganemos el partido para celebrar la libertad, James?- rió Anna, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando un "Te lo dije" no era tan cruel como para hacer eso

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamo sorprendido y completamente rojo además

- Deja de coquetear con James, Anna el es MIO- dijo en un tono juguetón Danielle, tras guiñar un ojo y darle un abrazo sobreprotector a James se fue a la sala común _"¿Qué demonios les pasa a las mujeres de Hogwarts hoy?" _pensó James mirando con los ojos como platos por donde Danielle se había ido

-Bien, lo entiendo, quieres a Danielle y mi amor hacia ti no es correspondido- suspiro Anna dramáticamente

-¿Qué?... Ah… ¡No!... Claro que quiero salir a Hogsmade para celebrar, digo ¡Soy James Potter! Es obvio que quieras salir conmigo ¡Ja!- dijo revolviéndose el cabello presumidamente

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la entrada principal el sábado- sonrió ampliamente la castaña guiñándole el ojo mientras también se iba a la sala común

-¡James! ¡Picaron!- le dijo Ethan pícaramente mientras frotaba sus nudillos contra su cabeza

-¡Ethan suéltame!- grito James exasperado tratando de zafarse

-Por fin conseguiste una buena cita- se mofo Sergio

-¡Y lo mejor es que no es ni Danielle ni una Slytherin!- casi lloro Ethan de la felicidad dejando ir a James, el cual como estaba jalando con toda su fuerza para librarse se cayó haciendo que los otros dos se rieran a carcajadas

-Merlín, que obsesión tienes con Danielle- suspiro James todavía en el piso, Ethan empezó a hablar de lo divertida y bonita que era Danielle mientras que Sergio solo miro a James escépticamente

-Seguro como tú nunca te obsesionas con nadie…- le dijo el castaño

-¡Oye! ¡Dime una sola persona con la que me haya obsesionado de la manera que lo hace Ethan!- le exigió James molesto

-Bueno, tu obsesión con Angelina era tres veces más grande que la de Ethan con Danielle- se burlo su amigo haciendo que James le lanzara un montón de insultos en parsel

-¡Como sea! ¿No vas a consolar a tu novia?- le dijo James, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de verla triste pero la idea de consolarla el mismo y que Sergio le arrancara la cabeza junto con Natasha le gustaba menos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le paso?- se extraño el castaño

-Estaba deprimida porque no pudo entrar al partido- dijo James enconjiendose de hombros. Sergio salió corriendo de inmediato a la sala común para ver a su novia mientras que Ethan dejo de babear y miro a James alzando una ceja

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?- suspiro James lastimeramente

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de mi hermana?- lo interrogo con curiosidad

-Ethan, viste que ahorita estaba hablando con Danielle y Anna, y ellas antes estaban hablando con el trol que tienes por hermana- le dijo rodando los ojos

-Puedes que tengas razón… pero sigo pensando que estas interesado en ella ¿Eh?- le sonrió el de nuevo peli morado sonriente

-¿Cuándo vas a quitarte esa tonta idea de la cabeza?- exclamo James pegándose en la frente

-Nunca, ¡Ya lo veras, James! ¡El día que me tengas de padrino de bodas te diré: Te lo dije!- grito para luego soltar una risa maniaca

-De acuerdo…- _"Corrijo: ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa al mundo hoy!?" _pensó viendo como Ethan perdía la calma que siempre traía encima

-Si te preguntas porque rió como un maniaco es un post-trauma que siempre me da luego de ver a Natasha con cabello negro- dijo lanzando una risa maniaca de nuevo

-Ah bueno me quedo tranquilo con eso- suspiro James con la mano en el pecho, creía que era alguien con poción multi…-¡NATASHA!- grito y salió corriendo a la enfermería

-¿Qué demonios…?- mascullo Ethan extrañado con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

En la enfermería…

-Merlín, ¿Cuándo aprenderá a no meterse en problemas, señorita McFly? ¡Lo mismo que con su madre! Llegaba todos los días echa un desastre siempre por una razón distinta, que porque molestaban a los de primero, que porque le decían gorda a su mejor amiga, ¡Siempre se metía en peleas por defender a los demás! Nunca la vi en una pelea que la implicara a ella misma- decía Madame Pomfrey indignada poniéndole una poción en las heridas, si antes el cabello de Natasha estaba gris ahora parecía una nube de lluvia con los ojos de un azul celeste cielo- Por cierto… ¿Ella como ha estado?-

-Ah, pues… murió hace unos cuantos años, creí que lo sabía- dijo Natasha con un suspiro resignado fingido

-Oh… lamento mucho oír eso, ay Merlín que tonta soy yo hablando de ese modo y…- Natasha la corto amablemente

-Bah, no es gran cosa, todo tenemos que morir alguna vez ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón, es raro ver niñas así de realistas tanto antes como ahora- dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Jeje… ¡Au!- se quejo cuando la enfermera le puso otra porción-¿Qué era eso?-

-La primera era para desinfectar, esta es para cerrar más…-

-¡NATASHA!- grito James entrando precipitadamente en la enfermería tropezándose en el proceso

-¡Señor Potter!- exclamo la enfermera molesta

-¡Lo siento! Poppy nunca volveré a entrar de esta manera, te lo prometo- James ya había cogido confianza con Madame Pomfrey luego de las muchas veces que Natasha lo hiriera y lo mandara a la enfermería - ¿Puedo hablar con Natasha un momento?-

-Solo 5 minutos- suspiro Madame Pomfrey severamente saliendo a su oficina

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto, a James le sorprendió que no lo dijera en un tono cortante y lleno de odio como siempre solo estaba indiferente

-¿En serio es tan malo para ti no estar en ese partido?- dijo James asustado por su actitud _"Que estúpido ¿Cómo me voy a poner así por un tonto partido de Quidditch?" _se abstuvo de rodar los ojos

-Sí, supongo…- mintió tras un suspiro

-¡Pues soy tu salvador! Así que me debes una vida de favores- dijo James sonriendo ampliamente

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- se extraño Natasha viéndolo como a un fenómeno

-Mentira… tu me ayudaste allá atrás así que supongo que esta es mi paga…- lloro James ignorándola apropósito quería molestarla, NECESITABA molestarla, sino sentiría que le estaba dando una forma de romper las reglas a una perfecta desconocida y no a la mejor candidata de chicas para ser merodeadora

-Oye…- suspiro Natasha

-¡Oh cruel destino! ¿¡Porque me haces pagarle un favor a esta bruja!?- exclamo James dramáticamente

-Potter…- llamo esta vez molestándose un poco

-¡Es simplemente injusto! ¿¡Porque YO el gran James Potter descendiente directo de el mejor merodeador jamás visto a ELLA la Encarnación del mal!?- exclamo nuevamente

-¡QUE ME ESCUCHES!- grito fuera de sus casillas por fin lazándole su varita en la cabeza

-¡Au!- se quejo James poniéndole atención y sonriendo internamente por haber logrado su cometido

-¿¡De que hablas!?- exigió saber cruzándose de brazos

-Quieres estar en el partido ¿Verdad?- dijo inquisitivamente

-Obviamente- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bien, te tengo la forma de hacerlo- sonrió James de oreja a oreja

-¿Ah?- se extraño la chica

-Le pediremos a Fred que nos dé poción multijugos tú te harás pasar por mi, juegas el partido, ganamos y problema resuelto- le anuncio el pelinegro poniendo su mano en su hombro. No supo porque razón pero lo abrazo llorando- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-

-James… gracias- murmuro entre sollozos, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por ella, digo ¡Iba a renunciar a su puesto de Quidditch solo para dárselo porque creía que estaba triste porque no podría jugar!

-¿¡Estás segura que eres tu McFly!?- le pregunto James trastornado y completamente rojo

-La verdad no- rió dejándolo de abrazar y secándose las lágrimas con su abrigo

-¿Cómo no puedes saber si no eres tú?- exclamo James riendo

-¡Y yo que sé! ¿Nunca vez televisión?- dijo Natasha mientras reía a la par de él.

Cuando todavía James estaba tratando de animar a Natasha, Sergio entro en la enfermería viendo todo lo que había pasado desde el abrazo hasta cuando empezaron a reír y a bromear entre ellos, para luego salir molesto de allí ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba si ella estaba triste? Además ¿¡Desde cuando Natasha lo defendía frente a todo el mundo!? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos ese día? Decidió ir a su sitio favorito para pensar: La torre de astronomía, era tonto que se sintiera tan molesto que ellos se llevaran bien, después de todo aunque no lo parecieran eran amigos, y sabía perfectamente que James siempre estaba para sus amigos más aún cuando ellos habían hecho algo por el pero…

-¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué demonios todo tiene que ser tan difícil!?- grito ya cuando estaba en la torre sin saber que alguien mas estaba allí

-Sino, no sería divertido- dijo Trixie sentada al fondo de la habitación

-Hola…- suspiro poniéndose a su lado

-Hola- rió ella

-Oye… ¿No vas a curarte las heridas, a cambiarte de ropa o algo?- le pregunto el castaño nerviosamente

-Es que no sé porque… pero me gusta estar así, digo no me gusta pelear ni nada de hecho lo odio pero… me gusta saber que fui capaz de vencer mi fobia por mis amigos- suspiro soñadoramente la oji-violeta

-O sea que… odias pelear ¿Pero también te gusta?- pregunto Sergio mareado

-Jaja es algo menos complicado que eso pero si así entiendes mejor quédate así- rió sonoramente

-Sí, mejor- suspiro

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada- gruño recostando su cabeza contra un muro

-Vamos, se supone que somos amigos ¿No?- pidió Trixie

-¿Qué tiene James que todas las chicas lo quieren?- suspiro de la nada tras unos segundos en silencio. Aunque James no se diera cuenta, desde que planeo la revolución tenía bastantes admiradoras tanto de primero como de tercero cosa que los demás estaban tratando de ocultarle para no tener que aguantar su ya de por si enorme ego. Tras la pregunta de Sergio Trixie se envaro y lo miro molesta

-No me digas que ya no te gusta Nat y quieres a otra persona- siseo

-¡Claro que no! Lo digo precisamente por eso- se sobresalto el castaño

-Ah… ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto cambiando su semblante serio por uno de curiosidad

-Fui a la enfermería a ver como estaba Nat, ya la conoces el quidditch es prácticamente su vida y debió darle duro que la sacaran del partido, pero vi como James le dijo que tomara una poción multijugos para que se hiciera pasar por él y ella se puso a llorar y lo abrazo y…- decía Sergio cada vez más molesto

-Para, para ¿Estás seguro de que era James?- pregunto Trixie extrañada

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, es que su cabello se confunde tan fácilmente- le respondió sarcásticamente

-Bien, bien no era necesario usar el sarcasmo… pero ¿¡Como puede ser eso!? ¡Ellos se odian! ¡Y James da su vida por estar en ese partido! Digo… ¡Fue quien lo planeo junto con Nat!- dijo desesperada zarandeando a su compañero

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa y me estoy mareando!- exclamo Sergio poniéndose verde

-Lo siento- se disculpo apenada

-Bueno, vamos al comedor ya deben estar sirviendo la cena- suspiro luego de reponerse

-Tienes razón… es tan extraño- suspiro la castaña

-Y que lo digas- la apoyo con un escalofrió

**Lau: :D Y que tal? **

**James: ¬¬ Gracias por hacer que mi mejor amigo me odie y que mi otro mejor amigo se haya vuelto un maniaco **

**Ethan: LO SABIA!!! –señala a James y luego vuelve a reir como maniaco-**

**Lau: Si bueno… n.n amo hacer que las personas cambien de personalidad de un momento a otro**

**James: ¬¬ Que tu seas una bipolar no significa que nos debas poner a serlo también!**

**Lau: ¬¬ Sigue con ese tono y ve haciéndote a la idea de quedarte sin vacaciones –llega Danielle- **

**Danielle: JAMES!!! =-=* **

**James: Lo siento! Lo siento! Me callo =_=**

**Lau: nwn Buen chico! **

**Danielle: Ya saben! Déjenle reviews a lau diciendo lo mucho que quieren que ganemos!**

**James: También suplicándole que no me haga romper mi escoba!**

**Sergio: Y también diciendo que se retractan de decir que James y Nat hacen buena pareja!**

**Todos: …….. **

**Lau: ¬¬U Eso esta algo fuera de lugar si me preguntas…**

**James: ¬¬U Y que lo digas**

**Sergio: -rincon de los emos- **

**Lau: Bueno… hasta luego! Dejen reviews! n.n**

**PD: (1) El apodo me lo copie de toradora XD**


	29. Revolucion V

**Lau: Emmm… jeje… ToT sin mi se quedan sin historia!**

**Sergio: ¬¬U Contigo no es que tengan mucha historia tampoco **

**Lau: ¬¬ Te odio **

**James: … Bien nwn yo no le pertenesco a Lau sino a J.K Rowling**

**Ashley: nwn Los que no conozcan son los que le pertenecen a Lau **

**Ambos: :D Disfruten!**

_**Revolución V (La noticia)**_

Media noche y el no podía dormir, seguía sin entender que lo había llevado a hacer semejante estupidez es que… ¿El? ¿Dando su oportunidad de jugar quidditch a la persona que más detestaba en la faz de la tierra? ¡Merlín! ¡Era ridículo! Pero es que verla así simplemente le partió el alma, aunque nunca espero que se pusiera tan triste por un partido de quidditch digo el quidditch OBVIAMENTE era lo más importante en el mundo pero no creyó que tan así a fin de cuentas ella era lo extraordinariamente buena para entrar en el equipo de… ¡Y dale con los pensamientos raros! ¿¡Porque estaba pensando que Natasha era extraordinaria jugando quidditch! Era simplemente…

-¿Qué haces?- su voz lo sobresaltó, pensar tanto en ella la invocaba. No le sorprendió a fin de cuentas era el mismísimo demonio encarnado, y como si fuera poco cuando volteo la muy tarada tenía una pijama hecha un vestido rosa extremadamente… tierno, de hecho parecía un conejo… uno que te hacia querer besarlo con toda la delicadeza y ternura del mundo para que no se rompiera

-Yo… eh… ¿No que no te gustaba el rosa?- pregunto sin tener una pregunta decente en mente

-Si bueno… hoy solo había esto- suspiro ella sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas _"Estúpida… ¿¡Que se cree ella de la vida eh!" _

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se sentía como el auror malo de las películas muggles, ese que hacía las preguntas en un tono frío y que daba escalofríos

-Quería calentarme un poco… ¿No te gusta que te haga compañía?- pregunto la ahora peli ceniza con sus ojos hechos los de un cachorro abandonado en mitad de la lluvia

-¡Sí!... digo ¡OBVIAMENTE NO! ¡Nos odiamos! ¿¡Recuerdas!- exclamo con su cabeza hecho un verdadero desastre es que… ¡MERLIN! ¡Lo quería volver loco!

-…-

¿En qué (maldito asqueroso y miserable) momento ella había tomado su brazo y se había pegado lo mas que podía a el?

-¿Q-que demonios…?- volvió a preguntar sin entender nada de lo que pasaba allí, hizo una lista en su mente

Uno: Natasha parecía un conejo adorable y frágil con las mejillas sonrosadas y todo (No estaba bien)

Dos: Natasha no estaba de mal humor (De mal en peor…)

Tres: Natasha al parecer no lo odia y quiere volverlo loco en un sentido enteramente distinto al de antes (Jamás pasaría)

Cuatro: ¡NATASHA ESTABA PEGADA A EL POR AMOR A MERLIN! (Creo que es obvio lo que viene aquí)

-James… ¿Me odias?- pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos de un azul celeste y apunto de inundarse en lagrimas por lo que parecía, con eso era imposible darle el si

-Ja-jamás…- tartamudeo como un idiota, y es que eso es lo que era: un idiota, uno que estaba queriendo a la novia de su mejor amigo y eso definitivamente NO se hacía

-Entonces… ¿Me darías un beso?- _"No solo uno precisamente… ¡James! ¿¡En que estas pensando!"_

-N-Nat…- y fue ahí cuando todo se hizo añicos, sintió como si alguien lo moliera a golpes una y otra vez, pero no veía quien, luego todo se hizo negro y cuando la luz volvió todo estaba borroso pero tenía a alguien encima queriendo matarlo; eso era seguro-¿¡Pero qué…!-

-¿¡QUE HACIAS SOÑANDO CON MI NOVIA!- de la nada todo se ilumino, todo había sido un sueño, un _simple _y _pútrido _sueño ¿En que estaba pensando cuando creía que todo eso era real?

-¿¡Ah!- decidió hacerse el desinformado, a fin de cuentas había mucha gente que no sabía lo que soñaba y a él le había dado amnesia de repente

-¿¡Que qué hacías soñando con Natasha!- grito de nuevo el castaño sin preocuparse por ocultar su gran, GRAN enojo

-¿Yo… con Natasha?- hizo de sus mejores dotes de acción para poner cara en blanco… y luego una de víctima- ¿¡AH! ¿¡De que hablas!- grito James fingiendo desesperación absoluta mientras lo sacudía una y otra vez

-¿Cómo? ¿No te acuerdas?- le pregunto mirándolo extrañado

-¡Claro que no! Es más estoy seguro que solo me estás haciendo una cruel broma- aseguro el pelinegro dramáticamente

-¿¡COMO VOY A HACERTE UNA BROMA USANDO A MI NOVIA ANIMAL!- y el enojo de Sergio volvió

-No sé, tu eres el de la mente criminal tu dime- siseo al puro estilo Kuzco el Potter

-No te creas el emperador de los incas, James- dijo Sergio poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Pues… ¿¡Donde!- ahora sí que no sabía de que hablaba su amigo y lo decía en serio

-Olvídalo, pero… ¿Hablas en serio cuando dices que no sabes que estabas soñando?- cuestiono por última vez el castaño intrigado. En serio que le dolió mentirle esa vez con lo angustiado que se veía pero… ¿Qué podía decirle? _"¡Lo siento! Soñé que Natasha parecía un conejo de lo tierna que estaba y quería besarme pero no te lo dije porque de seguro me romperías la cara ¿Me perdonas?" _definitivamente no podía decirle eso, no, Sergio nunca sabría que había tenido ese sueño y él se sacaría a Natasha de la cabeza. Punto final.

…

Eso era lo que él creía al menos. Porque cuando llegaron al comedor y Natasha se sentó junto a Sergio, simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, todavía le recordaba a esa tierna chica que necesitaba que la consolaran o algo parecido solo…

-Tierra llamando a James ¿Estás ahí James?- pregunto Ashley pasándole una mano frente a los ojos causándole un sobresalto

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Ah!... Si, tienes toda la razón, Ash- dijo, si algo sabía es que las chicas siempre necesitaban tener la razón sino se enojaban contigo y te golpeaban con un cuaderno de princesas (Experiencia propia)

-Pero si no dije nada…- bufo ella rodando los ojos para luego poner una mirada de picardía- ¿Puedo saber en _quien_ piensas?- el recalcamiento quedo bastante claro para todos, y tuvo que mentir de nuevo si no lo había dicho en la habitación definitivamente no lo haría al desayuno

-¿¡Eh!- pregunto sobresaltándose y el calor subió a su cara, estaba seguro que estaba compitiendo con el cabello de su madre en ese momento

-Que en quien piensas- repitió la rubia con una ceja alzada mirándolo inquisitivamente

-E-e-en…- y su salvación entro por la gran puerta de roble- ¡Anna!- grito como si hubiera visto un ángel, se paro y luego la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estas linda?- pregunto seductoramente

-James… ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- fue lo único que dijo la castaña con la cara algo rosada

-¿Qué no puedo saludar a mi futura cita con un beso en la mejilla?- se indigno el pelinegro poniendo su mano en el pecho para resaltar lo "ofendido" que se sentía

-Bu-bueno… ¡Como sea!- bufo a lo ultimo yendo con los demás. James por otra parte estaba mentalmente partido a la mitad una parte quería soltar una risita divertida la otra quería tirarse de la torre de astronomía ¿Por qué ambas?

La risita divertida: Era divertido molestar con ese tipo de cosas a Anna y era algo así como su mejor amiga así que…

La del suicidio: Nunca se perdonaría estarla usando para olvidarse de Natasha.

Aun así decidió usar la primera opción, a fin de cuentas quería reír y si quería seguir aparentando tendría que usarla… vaya que era un maldito mentiroso y eso que apenas tenía once no quería imaginarse el patán que sería en 5 años

-Bien… ¡A comer!- grito Ethan cuando el desayuno apareció en la mesa y empezó a comer como loco

-Emm… ¿Por qué haces el papel de Nat mientras comes Ethan?- pregunto Trixie mirándolo con algo de asco

-Denil fhe shafo frara gluna riunon- obviamente ellos no hablaban idioma tragón en serie así que dijeron lo más obvio

-¿¡Que!- el ahora peli multicolor trago todo de una vez y dijo _algo_ más calmado

-Danielle me llamo para una reunión- tradujo el feliz de la vida cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose rápidamente fuera del comedor

-…-

-Ahí va un joven enamorado- "lloro" Ashley limpiándose unas lágrimas imaginarias con una servilleta

-Querrás decir un idiota completo- se mofo Natasha luego de tragarse su tocino todo a la vez

-Vamos no seas tan mala con el ¿No te gustaría que Dan fuera tu cuñada?- pregunto Trixie con algo de lastima por el pobre metamorfomago

-¡Seria genial!- casi chillo de la emoción la peli azul, cuando Trixie estaba a punto de decir algo agrego- Pero eso no le quita lo idiota- suspiro general

-Dios… ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar bruja?- dijo James negando con la cabeza algo enfurruñado

-¿¡Algún problema!- grito ella con su varita lista para ser lanzada al nido de pájaros más conocido como cabeza de James Potter

-¡Sí!-

-¿¡Cual!-

-¡Que eres…!- iba a decir algo estúpido, en serio que si, y hubiera salido bastante lastimado de no ser por su hermosa lechuza que se poso en su cabeza (¿Lo ven? Su cabeza es un nido de pájaros)-¡Hola Hedwig!- _"¡Y gracias! Comerás los ratones que quieras de aquí en adelante y yo mismo te los buscare, lo prometo" _pensó tras pensar lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Luego noto ESE sobre, ESE sobre rojo que le ponía los pelos de punta (Luego de recibir unos 50 vociferadores te empezabas a traumar) _"Pe-pero… ¿¡Que he hecho!" _decidió abrirlo completamente pálido

_James… Sirius… Potter _–genial, era la voz de su madre- _¿¡PUEDO SABER QUE PIENSAS HACIENDO UNA REVOLUCION… _-gritos de alabanza por parte de todo el gran comedor- _PARA TENER MAS VACACIONES! ¡YA ERES SUFICIENTEMENTE VAGO NO QUIERO VERTE TODAVÍA MAS!..._

Luego de un sermón que tomo unas 3 páginas de lo decepcionada que estaba por su vagancia y demás (El cual él sabía que era pura basura y que de seguro la abuela Molly la había obligado a hacer ese vociferador) que solo lo había halagado y le subió su nivel de popularidad al parecer porque a cada comentario que hacía en respuesta a lo que su madre decía todos reían (Excepto obviamente los Slytherins) vino la bomba…

_Y si te preguntas como me entere de tu revolución ¡ESTA EN EL PROFETA! ¿¡COMO CREES QUE ESO LE AYUDA A HOGWARTS EN ALGO! _Y se rompió en pedazos. En menos de un segundo ya estaba buscando la pagina del articulo (No fue muy difícil estaba en primera plana) y ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡El artículo era hecho por Rita Skeeter! El gran comedor entero sin excepción se puso tras James mientras el leía en voz alta

_La rebelión de alumnos en Hogwarts_

_Al parecer en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería se alza una rebelión que se les sale de las manos. Los alumnos en toda su totalidad exigen más vacaciones ya que al parecer los están explotando y están hartos de eso ¿Querrá eso decir que para mostrar lo buena que es su escuela decidieron subir los deberes hasta casi ahogar a sus pobres alumnos con eso? _ –la cara de McGonagall era un poema cuando leyó esa parte- _Aun así lo mejor no termina aquí, esta revolución esta dirigida por un alumno de primero y no cualquier alumno, es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del reconocido auror Harry Potter más conocido como "El elegido" _–rodo los ojos ¿Es que nunca iban a superar ese estúpido apodo?- _James Sirius Potter quien asiste a primer curso y ¿No es tierno? El pequeño rey no puede quedarse sin reina por lo que además de acción y drama en esta retorcida situación también hay algo de romance (Ver la foto de abajo) _–inmediatamente todos dirigieron su mirada a la foto donde se mostraba a Natasha abrazando a James en la enfermería una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y una y otra y una y otra vez… Sergio lo taladro con la mirada, el cabello y la cara de Natasha se pusieron blancos como papel y los demás empezaron a silbar y a decir cosas como "Te lo tenías bien escondido ¿Eh?" "¡James eres mi ídolo!" "¿Ya cuantas novias tienes? ¿Tres? ¿Me enseñas tu secreto?" El pobre en cuestión solo sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Ashley le arrebato el periódico de las manos irritada porque el parecía haber olvidado cómo se leía y todos dejaron de gritar y decirle a James lo Don Juan que era para seguir escuchando- _¿No es tierno? ¡Amor de pequeños! Este chico al parecer piensa seguir los pasos de su abuelo. _–inflo el pecho de orgullo ¡Claro que sí!-

_Aun así pensar que los directivos de tan prestigioso colegio se prestarían para semejante alboroto fue lo que más me sorprendió. Ya que la forma en que resolverán este lío será con un partido de quidditch donde alumnos y maestros se enfrentaran a ver quién es el ganador ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Imaginan a la directora McGonagall en una escoba? _–pudo jurar que vio humo saliendo de la cabeza de la aludida- _Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy y para la próxima edición esperen ver la resolución del partido de quidditch el cual será dentro de 4 días ¿Están tan emocionados como yo? Espero que si _

_Besos_

_Rita Skeeter_

Silencio general.

James salió de ahí corriendo como un poseso por si querían saber ¿Por qué? Porque no estaba dispuesto a que entre McGonagall y Sergio lo asesinaran lenta y dolorosamente. Todavía era muy joven y hermoso para eso.

**James: T.T Que tienes tu con terminar los capítulos conmigo corriendo por mi vida? **

**Lau: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**James: ¬¬ **

**Lau: :D Vamos Jimmy es por el bien mayor**

**James: ¬¬* ESO DECIA GRINDELWALD Y MIRA COMO TERMINO ARIANA!**

**Lau: -con pose de héroe con capa ondeando al aire- Eso cambiara… :O Has estado leyendo?**

**James: -.-… ¬¬U Y de donde sacaste la idea de la noticia? **

**Lau: 9.9 VALERY! Gracias por la idea! De no ser por ella jamás hubiera podido hacer este capitulo **

**James: -.-U Y eso es malo porque…**

**Lau: ¬¬ Porque ya me he tardado bastante**

**James: T.T MEJOR ASÍ!**

**Lau: nwn Nope**

**James: ¬3¬ **

**Ambos: Bueno… hasta lueguito! :D**


End file.
